<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Starry Abyss by WistfulWishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366922">A Starry Abyss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulWishes/pseuds/WistfulWishes'>WistfulWishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K/DA - Alternative Universe, League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love, Mix between story telling and chat logs, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulWishes/pseuds/WistfulWishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akali was an aspiring music artist who wanted to chase her dreams of becoming a new face of a new era in hip hop and rapping. Leaving her life in the past back in Japan, she moved to New York, seeking a chance for a breakthrough in the music industry. With luck have it, Akali managed to draw the attention of a few idols interested in forming a new girl pop group - a group that is needing a rapper. Coming face to face with some of her inspirations, Akali felt like it was a dream come true and seized the moment without a second thought.</p><p>A mix of story telling and chat logs. Mostly emphasis on story telling to develop characters and relationships, but will more likely transition to chat logs and more slice of life emphasis as the relationship foundations are established!</p><p>**CREATOR'S STYLE HEAVY: Recommended to be turned on**</p><p>*ON HOLD*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Sona Buvelle, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gal Pals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Creator's Style is <strong> recommended to be turned ON. </strong> Turning off Creator's Style may negatively impact reading experiences.</p><p>Ahyuck, shameless plug: <a href="https://kda-ntics.tumblr.com/">https://kda-ntics.tumblr.com/</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you, thank you!" Akali smiled, as she took a bow before the crowd that gathered around her. "If you liked my rap, you could follow me on Instagram @akali_raps for any updates and upcoming works I have! Any donation is appreciated and I hope you all have a wonderful day!"</p>
<p>The clapping and phone cameras recording her sent a wave of adrenaline coursing through her, generating a grin to spell across her face. Although Akali was never one for the center of attention, she took a deep passionate interest in furthering her a career as a music artist. As the clapping receded, individuals from the crowd stepped forward and tossed cash into the opened duffel bag that sat in front of the girl. Akali took a deep breath and reached for the water thermos that stood by her side. Her mouth was parched and her throat was burning from the little "gig" she just finished wrapping up. It wasn't really a gig of any sort, to be honest. The amateur rapper liked to call her street corner performances "gigs", as she felt its a healthy label. It made her feel like she was making progress in doing what she loves.</p>
<p>The girl figured a good time has passed since rush hour in the afternoon and decided to call it a break. She pulled out her phone to see how long it has been since she started. <strong>15:49</strong>. Although she was simply checking for the time, she instinctively unlocked her phone and went straight for her 'Messages' app.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Don't.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Wed, April 23</b> 13:42</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Hey. Do you think we could still talk? I think I need you right now.</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Mon, May 4</b> 00:01</span><br/>
<span class="breply">May the Fourth be with you, nerd. Just kidding, lol</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:23</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I still love you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Delivered</b> </span>
  </p>
</div><p>Akali sighed as she tucked her phone back into the rear pocket of her jeans. She knew she wasn't going to be getting a response, yet she couldn't help herself from checking constantly that maybe there's a reply waiting for her.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she bent over and began to pack up her belongings that she had setup. <em>Speakers, check. My thermos, check.</em> She quickly eyed her duffel bag and tried to guesstimate how much she got from today's show. <em>Eh, looks like about fifty. </em>She wasn't upset with the money she got, in fact, she was extremely grateful. Despite the generosity of the strangers who donated to her little show, she knew that this wasn't going to be enough to sustain her bills and living expenses. <em>Screw it, I'm getting myself a cup of coffee. </em></p>
<p>The aspiring rapper sealed the duffel bag and tossed it over her shoulder. Stretching her back and legs, Akali took a quick glimpse around her surroundings. Towering over her, buildings glistened and refracted the sun's shine as dozens of cars, taxis, and buses whizzed by. To her sides, hundreds of people scurried by, all set on their own personal agenda for their day. The crowd that was originally around her has long left, leaving Akali surrounded in a sea of strangers.</p>
<p>Despite having moved to the city for over a month now, Akali couldn't help but smile to herself. She never thought in a million years she would finally be in the city she has only seen in television shows and read in stories. </p>
<p><em>The city so nice, they had to name it twice. New York. </em><em>I think I saw a coffee shop just back a block, </em>Akali thought, <em>Let me s-</em></p>
<p>Before Akali could check, she felt someone violently grabbed her hand and shoved their hand onto hers. <em>What the fuck. </em>The sudden pull kicked off Akali's fight-or-flight response. The girl instinctively balled her free hand into a fist and began to turn and face her assailant. By the time she swung out, there was no one there. Instead, a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers scribbled on it and a lipstick kiss mark as a seal was left laying in her open hand. Disgusted, Akali crumbled the paper into a ball and shoved her hands into her bomber jacket's pockets. She wasn't taking anymore chances of having random strangers grab her hands. </p>
<p>"Fucking creep." Akali whispered to herself as she started walking towards the direction of where the coffee shop was.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she wasn't so much in a mood for coffee. But it was Matcha Mondays. She let out a deep exhale to try to calm the wrath she felt a moment ago. Akali sighed as she debated between settling with death from sweetness by either the matcha frappe or matcha latte.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:21</span><br/>
<span class="breply">wait, so we're actually going to do this group thing?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yes??????? Eve, I have the best ideas ever?????</span><br/>
<span class="breply">LOOOOL</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">is it because you miss getting dicked down every weekend when you still had fame?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Fuck you hoe</span><br/>
<span class="text">Can a bitch just not miss working with her bff?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">no.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Aww, ily too, evie uwu</span><br/>
<span class="breply">...</span><br/>
<span class="breply">you actually disgust me</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 15:27</span><br/>
<span class="breply">so you gonna recruit the rapper i told you about?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, I'm here</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">How'd you know she was in NY</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">i got my ways</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">like how ik you a bitch</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL fuck you</span><br/>
<span class="breply">&lt;3</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 15:42</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yooooo, shes hella good</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hella cute too c;</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'm gonna recruit her</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">loooool, told you bitchhhh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">have some faith in me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 15:56</span><br/>
<span class="text">Done, ez</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">she say yes?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Lol idk</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">????</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">it's literally a yes or no question, wdym idk</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I gave her my number, lol :3</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">bitch what</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I GAVE HER MY NUMBER</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">why the fuck you so extra</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">how do you even know shes going to text you, dumbass</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Lmao, who could resist me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">AHRI does she even know who you are???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b> 16:13</span> <span class="text">O right lol</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p>Satisfied with how her closet was organized, Akali smiled to herself as she plopped herself onto the twin sized bed that came with her apartment. It was still rather early in the night and she didn't really feel too tired yet. She spent the past hour or so coming up with new lyrics, but she thought it was good enough, or else she might get too burnt out.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe some Netflix?  Or I could check whatever is trending or popular on YouTube... for inspiration? Mobile games? Or... just mess around and look at memes.</em>
</p>
<p>She struggled with her indecisiveness and decided to stare out the window. Although it wasn't a penthouse suite, nor was it anything like back in Japan, she was still content with what she had. Residing in an apartment in Brooklyn, she was more than happy to be able to see the Manhattan skyline from her window. The brilliant different glows emitted from different buildings gave Akali a warm feeling. It was like, no matter where she was, she knew the city never slept and that there's always something going on. It was like she was a part of something bigger. </p>
<p>She then thought of where she should next perform and when. She figured the corner she stood at in Midtown was good enough, but she noticed it was quite crowded and didn't want to disrupt the peace by causing a crowded sidewalk. <em>Hmm.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe perform at a park? Near a park? Central? Bryant?</em>
</p>
<p>She frowned. Although she was here for a month, she hasn't really made any connections or friends around to help her get to know the area well enough. Ever since she got to New York, the artist spent almost every living hour of her day neck deep in writing lyrics, making beats, or performing. The few moments she got to really explore was when she got here on her first day and got lost and whenever she was traveling back and forth between performing and going home. She didn't mind, as she was a homebody and enjoyed the solitude and comfort of her own home. But she did crave the human interaction that once was so common for her back at home, where her loved ones and friends were.</p>
<p>Akali sighed and reached for her phone. <em>No new notifications.</em> She figured she could maybe send a text or two to check up how things were going. <em>Master Shenpai? Irelia? Hm. Kennen? </em></p>
<p>She shook her head as she knew it was still a bit too early for any of them to be awake. The time difference between the two countries were drastic and it only made her feel more distanced. She chuckled to herself. A new home here in a new country, yet she misses her home home. But she's home now, so why doesn't she feel at home? <em>A living paradox, sort of.</em></p>
<p>The young rapper tapped on her chin as she kicked off her Pikachu slippers and laid down next to her stuffed teddy.</p>
<p><em>Haha</em>,<em> should I try dating apps? To make connections, even though I'm not in the market right now. Would that be wrong? But what if my intentions were upfront? "Looking for friends only." </em><em>Or what if there are creeps.</em></p>
<p>Instantly, the scene played back from the afternoon. A flash of anger coursed through her as she felt violated by being nonconsensually grabbed at. Akali didn't like physical contact, even when it came to people she knew. And someone had the audacity to grab at her and leave their phone number? How brazen of them. Akali gritted her teeth as she made her way to the jacket hanging from the back of her desk chair. She wanted to verbally murder whoever that was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">+82 24 7447 2369</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 19:49</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Hi, excuse me, may I ask who this is? And does your parents know how much of a scummy person you are?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Lmao, new phone who dis</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">How often do you go around making advances to people you barely know? Do you know insensitive that is? Do you know how weird and creepy that is?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Do you not have any remorse or shame?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What if someone did that to you? To your sister? Mother? Someone you loved or cared about?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You were so lucky I didn't call the police on you. Do the world a favor and stop creeping on people, creep.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Think you got the wrong person, but damn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Go gettem, sis</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Uh, no, you gave me your number. I don't care if you're a woman, man, or whatever. Don't. Grab. People. Randomly.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Wait LOL</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">This akali?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Why, what's it to you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">IT IS</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">LOL DAMN YOUR FEISTY</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">It's you're*. Nice, so you're a creeper and a delinquent.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">EVIE WOULDVE KILLED ME IF YOU DIDNT TEXT LMAOOOOO</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">And that's mean :c</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">How are you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Better question yet, who are you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Your secret admirer uwu</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Jk, just a scout</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">For a new female pop group!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You down</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You do know how ridiculous this sounds like, right?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Let's say I bite. First off, what kind of scout are you with such unprofessional mannerism?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Second, I don't even know who I'm talking to. What company or agency you work for. What your credentials are.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Third, how do you even know me.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Oh, lmao</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">This ahri</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You rap battled ekko and its on IG</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You popular, akaline. Your name travels around</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Ahri? </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">As in the Pop Shine Awards Ahri? From 2013?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Labels are no prob, I got the hook ups</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yeah lmao</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">We dont talk about 2013</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I'M SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT I SAID, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO GRABBED ME.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">YOU'RE NOT A SCUMMY PERSON. I'M A HUGE FAN AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO INSULT YOU.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, im hurt :c</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I'M SO SO SO SORRY. PLEASE.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I'M SO HONORED TO HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PERFORM IN FRONT OF YOU. AND TO BE TALKING TO YOU. TEXTING.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID ALL THAT, I TAKE IT BACK.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">HOW CAN I MAKE IT UP TO YOU???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">JOIN MY GROUPPPPPPPP</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Are you serious? Your group? Like, a new group? With you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Nah, lol, I was just messing with you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">There's no group</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Wait, really?...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'M KIDDING LMAO</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Your so cute :3</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">But yeah, we need one more, a rapper</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">We got everyone else. We got a dancer, a leader (me obv), a basic bitch, and hopefully if you say yes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">A star rapper!~ &lt;3</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Hold on.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 20:16</span><br/>
<span class="breply">YES, OF COURSE, I'LL DO IT. ONE HUNDRED TIMES YES.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I'LL BE HONORED TO. THANK YOU!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Perfect!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">So that settles it, your in</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I can't believe it. I can't stop smiling. Thank you so much, I don't deserve this, Ahri.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Awwww c:</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Your talents were what got you noticed</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Haha, I can't stop crying. So what now? What do I need to do?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Oh nothing lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I didn't think this far yet</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 16:13</span><br/>
<span class="text">O right lol</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 21:06</span><br/>
<span class="text">Got you a new gal pal c;</span><br/>
<span class="breply">lmao, i hope that meant you managed to get akali</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/gallery/uZyM1"><span class="image"></span></a><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">is it too late to pull out from this shit show lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Shut the fuck up</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You love working with me, don't lie</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">tf</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">you mean working FOR you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">don't start with me during our days as trainees</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">and our "game-changing" duo group</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Loooool, kkkk</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Chill, it was a good idea at that time</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">until you started being a lil bitch</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">LMAO</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You still anal about that oml</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">ANYWAYS</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yes, we got you your idol rapper, but smol prob</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">what now</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Told her that we have a dancer</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">okay?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">We don't have a dancer :3</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">And that's where you come in and save the day</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">what</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Find us a dancer &lt;3</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">kthxbai</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">i fucking hate you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b>  23:20</span>
<span class="text">Love you too hunty</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div class="instaDM">
  <p class="messagebodyIDM"><span class="headerIDM"><span class="hide"><b>Messages with </b></span>kaisaofficial</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="replyIDM"><span class="hide"><b>REPLY: </b></span>yo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="textIDM"><span class="hide"><b>INCOMING: </b></span>Evelynn?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="textIDM"><span class="hide"><b>INCOMING: </b></span>Like, the actual Evelynn???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="replyIDM"><span class="hide"><b>REPLY: </b></span>yeah lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="replyIDM"><span class="hide"><b>REPLY: </b></span>we need a choreographer asap</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="replyIDM"><span class="hide"><b>REPLY: </b></span>you in?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="textIDM"><span class="hide"><b>INCOMING: </b></span>I mean, sure, but who is we?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="textIDM"><span class="hide"><b>INCOMING: </b></span>I'm signing for a label tho</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="replyIDM"><span class="hide"><b>REPLY: </b></span>don't sign it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="replyIDM"><span class="hide"><b>REPLY: </b></span>give me your number btw</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="replyIDM"><span class="hide"><b>REPLY: </b></span>:)</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>+82 24 7447 2369 </strong>: +82 Ahri Is a fox</p><p>A short intro. It's more of a side project where I could mess around with and test some HTML/CSS skins, along with writing some random BS and fluff that pops into my mind when I'm not writing other more serious hot garbo. :( More of a break for me and something fun to do when things get oofies. </p><p>Definitely inspired by: Kokorokirei's K/DA Chat Fuckery &lt;3<br/>A special thank you to: xslytherclawx, CodenameCarrot, La_Temperanza for their work skin tutorials!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mr. Oreo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Kai'sa</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Yesterday</b> 23:52</span><br/>
<span class="greply">hey hey, it's evelynn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">oh, nah lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">don't tell me you got an android lmfao</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Heyyy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">It's a Samsung!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 00:03</span><br/>
<span class="greply">first things first</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">i don't speak broke, so i couldn't hear you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">second, LMAO, wya</span><br/>
<span class="text">Apple is overrated tho :/</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why do I feel like I'm giving away all my info to someone I barely know</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">lmao, word?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">if it's this easy to get info, i'll sell your number on twitter for 2 bucks a pop</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">but actually, wya right now</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I could just sell your number too...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Sydney atm, why?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">let me be nice, god damn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">i'm gonna buy you an iphone</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">message me when you pick it up</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What, but I don't want one?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'm a fan, sure, but idk you that well lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">i can't read what you're saying</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">your phone is broken i think. its almost as broke as you are</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">and lmaoooooo, hol' up, lemme pull up some receipts real quick</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">That doesn't make any sense?????</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Broken is not the same as broke???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Is this the process of how new groups form?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Because it's FLAWED and feels a lot like hazing</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 00:18</span><br/>
<span class="greply">yo, have you read this article about my top 100 fun facts from a few years back</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Oh no.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">it's crazy, the deeva fans</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">it's like they know me better than i know myself</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Okay, okay, stop lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">have you heard of the author though?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">@DeevaKaisa</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">sigh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Which store</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">apple sydney :)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">under the alias of brooke beach</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Ahri's Angels</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Ahri</b> added Evelynn to the conversation</span> <span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:20</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Ahri</b> added Akali to the conversation</span> <span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:20</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Ahri</b> named the conversation "Ahri's Angels"</span> <span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:22</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sup, bitchachos</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">what is that name even</span><br/>
<span class="text">that's so cheesy</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Huh, I was sleeping.</span> <span class="breply">What is this?</span> <span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">word?</span><br/>
<span class="text">bitch, it's 3 am, why you making a group convo</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">How do you know it's 3 here? lol</span><br/>
<span class="text">Aren't you in korea rn?</span><br/>
<span class="text">...</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">yes?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">WAIT, IS THAT EVELYNN?</span> <span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Lol are you in NY, eve</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">no.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">You twat</span><br/>
<span class="text">So you made me run your errand when you couldve done it yourself?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">sorry that i'm busy doing things with my still relevant career</span><br/>
<span class="text">plus</span><br/>
<span class="text">i wanted to see if you're actually committed to this, bitch</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You guys know I'm still here too, right?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Was I just an errand.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOOK what you made her feel, ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">hey akali, huge fan of yours :)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMAO kiss ass</span><br/>
<span class="text">And no, akali, we want you to be a part of us!</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Haha, I was kidding. But wow, I can't believe I'm talking to you all.</span> <span class="breply">And that Evelynn is a fan. I'm a huge fan of both of you guys.</span> <span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">But she likes me more, for obvious reasons ^^</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">it's a pity thing</span><br/>
<span class="text">like when you know someone is dying, you can't help but feel bad</span><br/>
<span class="text">rip ahri's fame</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL fuck you, dude</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">sure, i'm at midtown, send me your deets and i'll see you in 15 ;)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Am I missing something...?</span> <span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Get used to it</span><br/>
<span class="text">Eve and I are best buds and hating each other is how we love each other</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmao, "best buds"</span><br/>
<span class="text">if i could trade our "friendship" for a sack of potatoes</span><br/>
<span class="text">let's just say i won't be starving for the next few days</span><br/>
<span class="breply">LOOOOOL, uh oh.</span> <span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">FUCK OFF LMAO</span><br/>
<span class="text">I know you love me</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">tolerate*</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I don't know, lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'm excited for this thing, but also feel like I'm getting myself into something hectic.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">relax, girl</span><br/>
<span class="text">we'll take good care of you, you'll have a great time</span><br/>
<span class="text">oh, wait, let me add kai'sa, lol</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Evelynn</b> added Kai'Sa to the conversation</span> <span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:55</span> <span class="breply">Kai'sa?</span> <span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh yeah, let evie show you a good time</span><br/>
<span class="text">Just dont forget to leave clues around for the cops</span><br/>
<span class="text">In case you "disappear" c;</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hey, all</span><br/>
<span class="text">Who is everyone?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">go fuck yourself</span><br/>
<span class="text">i didn't do anything to anyone</span><br/>
<span class="text">coincidences happen</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Uh, is this a bad time...?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nah</span><br/>
<span class="text">Roll call</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">eve, the one who blessed you with a real phone</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ahri, the one who thought of this magnificent idea</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Akali. Seemingly the only normal one here. 🙃</span> <span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ooooh, hey Akali and Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">This is a pretty stacked lineup!</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">talent, we have</span><br/>
<span class="text">except for one</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Who are you talking about</span><br/>
<span class="text">Because i know that aint me you talking about</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">damn, why you so defensive</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMAOOOO</span><br/>
<span class="breply">They've been roasting each other ever since I've been added here. Help me. :(</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yikes</span><br/>
<span class="text">Should we just leave them and form our own duet then?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">nah, you snakes, we're about to make it big</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">You do that and watch how fast your career ends :-)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Uh</span><br/>
<span class="breply">...</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">oooooooh, tell it to them</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">It was just a joke... I look forward to working with you guys</span><br/>
<span class="text">Even though you two scare me a bit</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Awww, we dont bite :3</span><br/>
<span class="text">Unless you into that, no judgement c;</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Sooooooooo, guysss. Onto the real dealio.</span> <span class="breply">We have pretty much a dream team in the making, like Kai'Sa said. So what's our plan? Are we staying in New York or where are we based out of?</span> <span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Korea, because thats pretty much where our music roots were</span><br/>
<span class="text">Itll be easier for eve and i to get things done for us all</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">ditto, and i got most of my stuff there</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">That's fine with me, I have a place to stay there</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Oof. And when do we start lol.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">asap, no?</span><br/>
<span class="text">so ahri doesn't end up living on the streets :)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Oh. Okay.</span> <span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Why are you harassing me in front of everyone :c</span><br/>
<span class="text">Pick on someone else</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">soon, i need to let them get comfortable first</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'll book my ticket then!</span><br/>
<span class="text">And Eve... that sounds like a threat</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">not a threat, it's a promise</span><br/>
<span class="text">and it seems like you're first in line, brooke</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">???</span><br/>
<span class="text">Anyways, ill book mine now</span><br/>
<span class="text">Evie, which flight you flying?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">the one that doesn't accept people named ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">jk, prob whatever :)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Rude</span><br/>
<span class="text">Fine, I'll book it for the morning then</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">don't oversleep and miss your flight again</span><br/>
<span class="text">and no, we're not traveling together</span><br/>
<span class="text">we're not ubering</span><br/>
<span class="text">message me when you arrive in korea, ahri, not before</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">WOW</span><br/>
<span class="text">Im gonna pretend i didnt see that</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">You guys sure you aren't low key dating?</span><br/>
<span class="text">I sense a lot of pent up frustration lol</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">ahri wishes</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">I wish it</span><br/>
<span class="text">Just kidding, miss me with that</span><br/>
<span class="text">So everybody good then?</span><br/>
<span class="text">We'll all be in seoul within the next day or so?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">yep</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Mhmm</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yup.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sounds great then</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wow, this was easier than expected lol</span></p>
</div><p>Akali frowned as she turned her phone's screen off. Although she was hoping to have an opportunity to rise to fame, she wasn't expecting it happen so abruptly and quickly. She was thankful for the random by chance encounter with Ahri, but she was still quite far from being able to sustain herself on her own. She didn't have much money and she knew she wasn't able to just pick up and move to a different continent. Not again, not now.</p><p>
  <em>I can't reach out to those from the dojo. I can't burden them with my wild chase of my dreams by begging them for money. I used all of the money I had left to leave Japan and to live here.</em>
</p><p>As she stared blankly at the ceiling shrouded in darkness, she pondered with what options she had left. She knew she couldn't give up this once in a life time opportunity. It was a picture perfect scenario. Not only was it an opportunity to learn from some of her favorite idols, but to also work and grow with them. As friends and band mates. She half-smiled at the hatred and amicable nature of the two most experienced artists. She wanted something special with someone again, maybe. To feel connected and loved, even when they were on the surface hating one another. Seeing Ahri and Evelynn communicate was something that made her feel both anxious, but <em>excited</em>. Excited to be a part of a new "family". </p><p>She chuckled at that thought, but quickly shook her head. Akali knew she was being overly optimistic. She loved to be hopeful, but at the same time, she knew she had to focus on the present. Presently, she was facing a dilemma on how to get some cash quick and to get to Seoul in three days, tops.</p><p><em>I still have a lease on this apartment for the next five months, </em>Akali thought to herself, <em>And I still need to book a flight. And to commute to the airport. And then find a place to stay in South Korea. </em></p><p>She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt the sense of dread creep up over her. The realities of her current predicament began to hammer down on her hopes. She grabbed her phone and tried to contact one person that came to mind. The one person she knew who wouldn't help her, but it was worth a try.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Don't.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Yesterday</b> 12:23</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I still love you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 04:33</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Hey.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I know you don't want to talk. But may I borrow some money?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">It's an emergency and I promise you. I'll pay you back and more.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Please. I'm begging you.</span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b> 04:37</span>
  </p>
</div><p>The young rapper waited and waited. She knew that the other person on the end read her messages, yet a reply never came through. Akali deflated her chest and felt a pain radiate from her heart to her guts. Despite years of training in a dojo when she was younger, no physical punch or kick hurts more than being ignored by someone you once loved. Exhaling loudly, she tried to steady the shallowness of her breath to prevent herself from fully breaking out into a sob. The idea of not only having her dreams be dashed right in front of her eyes, but also having someone you admire brutally and disrespectfully ignore you in your time of need? It was more than enough to send her over the edge, but she knew it wasn't going to solve anything.</p><p>The girl opened her contacts and began to scroll down her list. Barely moving her thumb, she had already reached the end of her list. She could count everyone on her phone using her fingers on both hands. And with the promise of not burdening those from her dojo, it eliminates everyone but her new band members, her landlord, and Don't as potential contacts.</p><p>
  <em>Ahri...? I can't show how incompetent I am to Ahri. She was the one who invited me to this project. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai'Sa seems nice. But she has recently risen to fame, I can't burden her with my expenses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Evelynn. She's scary, but she has been established for a while. She's successful and had many solo achievements. Maybe she could help me. For a little bit. At least. Fuck...</em>
</p><p>As Akali reached for her phone, she thought of what she could say. How to word it in a way that it wouldn't appear too needy or blunt.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Evelynn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 04:48</span><br/>
<span class="text">hey akali</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Hey, Evelynn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">oh, awks lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Did we just text each other at the same time, haha.</span><br/>
<span class="text">yeahhhh</span><br/>
<span class="text">what are the chances lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">What were you going to say?</span><br/>
<span class="text">nothing, really</span><br/>
<span class="text">just wanted to say hi to everyone</span><br/>
<span class="breply">At 5 AM?</span><br/>
<span class="text">yes?</span><br/>
<span class="text">you were going to message me anyways</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Right.</span><br/>
<span class="text">and?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I know we just met. But I'm kinda struggling with some stuff financially.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I was just wondering if I could borrow some money to book a flight and find a place to stay.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I still have the lease here for another five months too.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But I promise you I'll pay you back.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'm kind of desperate.</span><br/>
<span class="text">yeah, seems like it</span><br/>
<span class="text">i can do that</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You can?</span><br/>
<span class="text">but it it's going to cost you</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Like, interest?</span><br/>
<span class="text">wouldn't you like to know ;)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I can do monthly interest, if it helps. I don't want to bother you.</span><br/>
<span class="text">i was thinking something more laborious and physical ;)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I can run your errands and do your chores too, if you want.</span><br/>
<span class="text">loool omg, akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">okay, okay, i'll help you out</span><br/>
<span class="text">i'll pick you up tmrw then, you still in brooklyn?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Really? Thank you!</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yes! How'd you know I was in Brooklyn though?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I don't remember mentioning it.</span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b> 05:14</span> <span class="text">:)</span><br/>
<span class="text">see you at 10</span></p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Ahri's Angels</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:04</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMAOOOOOO</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I'M FUCKING DONE</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">LOOK AT THIS</span><br/>
<a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fe/f1/26/fef12620c6ce73b49d6b3e8a901a4f3d.jpg"><span class="image3"></span></a><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">HAHAHAHA</span><br/>
<span class="text">That's fucking adorable</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Awwwwwwwwww</span><br/>
<span class="text">Thats so cute (◕‿◕✿)</span><br/>
<span class="text">Get me one, evie</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">sure</span><br/>
<span class="text">when you pay me back for all the food you leeched off me</span><br/>
<span class="text">and tf, when did you start using those emoji's</span><br/>
<span class="text">...</span><br/>
<span class="text">are you texting sona</span><br/>
<span class="breply">WHAT THE FUCK, WHY DID YOU TAKE A PHOTO OF ME</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">...</span><br/>
<span class="text">Are you with akali?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMAO</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm so lost</span><br/>
<span class="text">But everyone seems heated</span> <span class="text">And you guys know Sona??? The Pentakill Sona?</span> <span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">yeah, but apparently she doesn't reply to my texts</span><br/>
<span class="text">i messaged sona 20 times</span><br/>
<span class="text">but she replies to you of all people???</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Told her you lost your phone and that someone else picked it up c:</span><br/>
<span class="text">And that you hate her</span><br/>
<span class="text">And im about to text her youre dead</span><br/>
<span class="text">Because you dont want to travel with me, but with your new gal pal</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">bitch what the fuck</span><br/>
<span class="text">she's my friend too</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<a href="https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/029/423/Screen_Shot_2019-04-24_at_9.58.20_AM.png"><span class="image2"></span></a><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOOOOOOOOOL</span><br/>
<span class="text">Why are you guys going hard at each other</span><br/>
<span class="text">Gal pal, huh, Eve? 👀</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Sorry, Ahri, I didn't know you wanted to travel with Evelynn. It just happened that things brought us together.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">She's helping me move all my stuff.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">And we're all pals here! ^-^</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">i gave you that phone, kai'sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">i didn't give you permission to talk though</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dont worry, akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">Im sure our evie here would much enjoy her time with you more than she would with me c;</span><br/>
<span class="text">Stay safe though</span><br/>
<span class="text">Text us if you feel threatened by eve</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">PLEASE DO, AKALI</span><br/>
<span class="text">I didn't get to meet you yet and I really wish to!</span><br/>
<span class="text">Play nice, Eve ;)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">fuck you guys</span><br/>
<span class="text">tell sona to text me back, you whore</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">No ty :3</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ill tell her to block your number too</span><br/>
<span class="text">The person who has your phone is getting crazy</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">holy fuck</span><br/>
<span class="text">when we touch wheels in seoul, you're dead</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">As dead as you are to sona?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL, oh god</span></p>
</div><hr/><p>The echoes of Evelynn's heel was the only noise that Akali heard during their walk through the car park. The aspiring rapper felt her face still warm from the candid photo and from her first encounter with Evelynn.</p><p><em>So much for first impressions. </em>When Akali walked out from her apartment, Evelynn bursted out laughing at the first sight of the girl and her oversize stuffed panda teddy bear. The older diva just kept laughing and grabbed the suitcase and duffel from out of the younger rapper's hands before walking away, still giggling to herself. No words were exchanged, not even a greeting or acknowledgement. She wasn't sure on how to make of the situation, as she was being helped, but also mocked at. Not only that, but she also looked up to Evelynn for inspiration during times when she comes up with lyrics for her raps. Having her idol teasing her casually and being physically by her side felt surreal to Akali. </p><p>"You know," Evelynn chuckled, "I didn't take you to be into pretty girl clothing. And to own a stuffed animal like that."</p><p>"H-huh?" Akali stuttered as she gripped her bear closer. She knew what the older singer meant by her clothes. She received that comment several times during the few times she actually dressed up.</p><p>"On your Instagram, you usually wear street wear and pretty tomboyish clothes." Evelynn explained, eyes still trained on her phone while walking.</p><p>Akali laughed nervously, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I thought that I had to make a good first impression and didn't want to appear too unprofessional. "</p><p>"Professionalism," Evelynn smirked, "That ship has long left the port, my dear. Ahri and I are far from the definition of that. Take it easy, we don't scratch. Not too hard, at least."</p><p>She nodded in reply, unsure what to say. She couldn't help but feel like a prey standing next to a predator. Although she knew that the older diva was trying her best to ease the tense atmosphere, there were a lot of unspoken "power gaps" present between the two. For one, the age difference between the two. Akali knew the gap in age was near insignificant, but she couldn't help but feel as if Evelynn was much older and experienced; in terms of both with life and with the music industry.</p><p>Another gap she felt was the difference between their statuses and wealth. Akali came from a humble upbringing back in Japan. She lived her life at a martial arts dojo under her sensei, Master Shen, and her fellow students. She didn't have much money to begin with and she was entirely self-sufficient throughout her years as a teen to her as an adult now. Until now, at least. Evelynn, on the other hand, exudes an aura that screams rich and power. Despite her outfit being simplistic and all black, it was labeled with logos from designers all around the world. Gucci. Yves Saint Laurent. Balenciaga. She was not just rich, but filthy rich. The one where she can slap anyone across the face with a stack of "fuck you" money and they'll say thank you. The rich where she could get away with murder. Or making people disappear.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck. Did she actually make people disappear.</em>
</p><p>And the last power rift she felt, the one that made Akali's stomach tighten into a knot. Akali was indebted to Evelynn. She owes her not only for taking her under her wing, but also for her and Ahri giving her a chance of accomplishing her dream. She knew nothing would ever come close to matching the gift that she was given, but Akali made it damn sure that she was going to do her best to repay Evelynn and Ahri. That was how Master Shen taught her. Balance in all things. When given a gift in life, make sure the gift is returned in equity, if not more. </p><p>"Your bear may not make it with us," Evelynn abruptly stated, "We don't have room in my car. Is that bear important to you?"</p><p>"Hm? Kind of. Why not? We could stuff it in the trunk or the backseats though." Akali replied quizzically. <em>It's not that big, is it? It's like a big pillow, a travel pillow.</em></p><p>Evelynn raised her eyebrows and turned to face the rapper for the first time since they met. "Gift of a family member?"</p><p>The younger girl shook her head and looked away. She didn't really want to get into the history of it. In fact, she no longer associated the teddy with any memory. Instead, she carried it along with her more so as a habit. She honestly didn't know why she held onto the stuffed animal. It was a gift from someone who has hurt her severely in the past.</p><p>"Lover?"</p><p>Akali shook her head again.</p><p>"Ex-lover?"</p><p>Akali froze and evaded the gaze of the taller woman standing before her.</p><p>"Perfect," Evelynn excitedly laughed, "get in."</p><p>As soon as the diva finished her sentence, a chirp was heard. Akali looked back at Evelynn and standing behind her was a deep violet sports car.</p><p>
  <em>A... Lamborghini?</em>
</p><p>"Th-that's an Aventador." Akali stated softly. She has only seen them in magazines, movies, and online posts. She was always in love with cars and dreamed of having one of her own. Not an exotic or hyper, but ones that some of her friends from back in Japan had. Ones where they could customize and mod it to give it their own personal touch and performance increase. </p><p>"Ooooh, so Akali knows her cars too, huh?" Evelynn winked. She opened the frunk and cautiously placed Akali's suitcase and duffel bag before closing the lid. </p><p>"Yeah, I like cars a little." Akali said, still transfixed on the vehicle in front of her. <em>No wonder Mr. Oreo wouldn't fit. </em></p><p>"Get in, rookie." Evelynn opened the door and grinned at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I'll handle your panda bear."</p><p>Akali felt her panda get torn away from her arms. She put up no resistance, but she was intrigued with how the diva would manage to help get the panda bear to Seoul with them. As she heard the driver door closed, she looked over to Evelynn. Mr. Oreo wasn't sitting on her lap nor did Akali see Evelynn put him in the front trunk. <em>Huh.</em></p><p>Before she could open her mouth and ask Evelynn where the teddy was, Evelynn started the ignition. The twelve cylinder engine behind the pair roared out an aggressive and throaty cry, echoing off the walls of the enclosed car park. Evelynn grinned and shook her head in amusement.</p><p>"Never can get sick of that."</p><p>Akali felt her heart race and nodded in agreement. She has always heard and seen the car in action in videos, but never in person. Being in the shotgun seat only enabled the chills to race up and down her spine. </p><p>"Any last words for your wannabe raccoon over there?" Evelynn pointed her head to the front of the car. <em>What the fuck.</em></p><p>"HUH?" Akali snapped her head to the front. Standing at the end of the parking ramp was the panda bear, staring back at the two with its black beady eyes. The angry headlights of the exotic car shined at the teddy as if it was a deer caught in the middle of a road at night.</p><p>"STOP, WHAT THE FUCK, EVELYNN."</p><p>Evelynn let out an evil snicker, as she revved the car, letting the exhaust pop and bang a few times. Akali grabbed the door handles and attempted to open it, but her struggle was fruitless, as Evelynn had locked the doors when she got in. Evelynn grinned as she fully depressed on the accelerator.</p><p>Akali let out a loud scream and could only watched in wide eye horror as the car rapidly closed the distance between them and the bear.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thud.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To make it up for the short intro! </p><p>Decided to want to get more in depth with the interaction between Akali and Eve to establish a groundwork for their inevitable relationship. Same would go for Ahri and Sona, but that's for a later date. Then, it'll be more into a more "slice of life" kind of thing, with their lives in K/DA. Kai'Sa will eventually get her pairing too, but I'm still debating on who she should be with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daddy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelynn reached for her phone for the millionth time ever since she sat down at her assigned seat on her flight.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Pet 🦊, Kai'Sass, and Evelynn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Evelynn</b> added Pet 🦊 to the conversation</span> <span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:49</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Evelynn</b> added Kai'Sass to the conversation</span> <span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:49</span><br/>
<span class="breply">hey guys</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">how are y'all this fine day</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">Why are we here?</span><br/>
<span class="text">And where's Akali?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">dw, she's busy :)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">soooooooo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">i might've fucked up. just a little bit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Eve done fucked up LOL</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">She only ever talks like this when she fucks up big time</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">And it has something to do with akali</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">fuck off</span><br/>
<span class="breply">it's just a small boo-boo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">Then why do you need us?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">just listen, god damn</span><br/>
<span class="breply">so akali is threatening to kill me</span><br/>
<span class="breply">she somehow managed to sneak a kunai on her carry on and she's twirling it atm</span><br/>
<span class="breply">hasn't spoken to me yet</span><br/>
<span class="breply">keeps looking at me</span><br/>
<span class="breply">like rn</span><br/>
<span class="breply">and her eye is twitching</span><br/>
<span class="breply">you guys wanna see?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMAOOO HELL YEAH SHOW US</span><br/>
<span class="text">How does she have a kunai?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Better question:</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHY does she have a kunai?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">NO YOU DUMBASS, DONT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Youre just going to piss her off even more</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What did you do to the poor girl?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, Akali seems super sweet and innocent</span><br/>
<span class="text">She seems pretty timid and she was super nice</span><br/>
<span class="text">What DID you do lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">shut up, i didn't do anything that bad</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i hit the panda she had</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">like... with your fist?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">no lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">with my car</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">...</span><br/>
<span class="text">She's joking, right?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">holy fuck</span><br/>
<span class="text">And I thought i was stupid</span><br/>
<span class="text">Like my expectations for you were low</span><br/>
<span class="text">But HOLY fuck</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHY????????</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">^^^^</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, I'd kill you too if I were Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">Let me plot with her on how we could do this</span><br/>
<span class="breply">shut up, kai'sass</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i have twelve plus hours left sitting next to this gremlin</span><br/>
<span class="breply">and each second feels like it'll be my last</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN STARTED YET AND YOU'RE ALREADY SABOTAGING THIS</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">So much for Ahri's Angels</span><br/>
<span class="text">And then there were three</span><br/>
<span class="text">Goodbye, Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i'll make your life into a living hell, kaisa</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i swear to god on my life</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">Eh, not worried</span><br/>
<span class="text">Text me when you make it to Seoul</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry</span><br/>
<span class="text">If* you make it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Kai'Sass</b> has left the conversation</span> <span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:54</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">SEE EVELYNN</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHY DO YOU START ALL THIS BEEF WITH PEOPLE</span><br/>
<span class="text">AND YOU WONDER WHY ALL THOSE OTHER GROUPS NEVER WORKED OUT FOR YOU</span><br/>
<span class="breply">fuck you</span><br/>
<span class="breply">those other cunts were all stuck up assholes</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">EVELYNN FOR FUCK SAKES</span><br/>
<span class="text">I can handle you because I've known you for all my life</span><br/>
<span class="text">Do you remember the duet group we were supposed to be in?</span><br/>
<span class="text">You left and i let you because i know how much of a stubborn bitchy diva you are</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i left because you were being an asshole with your choices</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">No bitch</span><br/>
<span class="text">It was because you never settled with compromises</span><br/>
<span class="text">You always argued and you live for drama</span><br/>
<span class="text">I do too, hoe</span><br/>
<span class="text">But these girls hardly know you yet and you're fucking with them already</span><br/>
<span class="breply">...</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">We know you're our diva, evie</span><br/>
<span class="text">And your intentions are always lighthearted and you're all about banter</span><br/>
<span class="text">But sometimes you need to relax it a bit</span><br/>
<span class="breply">you're the one to talk about relaxing?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">Stop it</span><br/>
<span class="breply">sorry</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">We fight often and i may be that stupid dumbass you always call me</span><br/>
<span class="text">And yes, sometimes i got no chill</span><br/>
<span class="text">But just know that i love you, you dumbfuck</span><br/>
<span class="text">And fyi</span><br/>
<span class="text">The reason why I was such a hard ass for the duet group was because I wanted you to be a part of it and so we could work together</span><br/>
<span class="text">Same goes for this one, i see potential in these girls and i think it'd be great for all four of us to stick together</span><br/>
<span class="text">And for us to work together again</span><br/>
<span class="breply">god, you're such a sappy loser</span><br/>
<span class="breply">and if you want to date me, just say it ffs</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Bitch, never</span><br/>
<span class="breply">whore</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Slut</span><br/>
<span class="breply">furry wannabe</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Edgy budget e-girl</span><br/>
<span class="breply">flat stanley</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm packing and you know it c;</span><br/>
<span class="text">Stop dying your hair or else youll end up like cailou</span><br/>
<span class="breply">ayo fuck off</span><br/>
<span class="breply">leave my man cailou alone</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sure, if you let him have your hair once you go bald from chemicals</span><br/>
<span class="breply">alright, alright</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i'll talk to akali and kai'sa and try to fix this mess</span><br/>
<span class="breply">wow, turns out you do have a functioning brain cell remaining, ahri</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">And after all this time, you still lack one :c</span><br/>
<span class="breply">but seriously, thanks</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i'll make sure this works out, i do want this too</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">You're whale cum!~</span><br/>
<span class="text">sona says fuck you btw :3</span><br/>
<span class="breply">can you please tell her to text me</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i miss her</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nope (*˘︶˘*).｡.:* ♥️</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Pet 🦊</b> has left the conversation</span> <span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:03</span></p>
</div><p>Evelynn glanced over to her right and saw the young rapper still staring daggers into her. For once in her life, she felt as if she was inferior. Evelynn never was one to back out from a fight nor was she one to let someone else have the last word. But something about the energy and silent wrath of Akali stirred uneasiness within her. The diva had made many people before her angry, all whose reactions only egged Evelynn forward to throwing more sharp and carefully curated insults at them. However, Akali was the first whose mannerism was enough to make Evelynn freeze in her tracks. Ever since Eveylnn first stumbled upon the aspiring talent online, there was something extremely alluring about her to the diva. It was a sense of innocence and naivety that Evelynn wanted to protect. Akali was a character Evelynn wanted to watch and help grow. Finally meeting her face to face only exasperated that feeling, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but default to the one thing she was good at: being the bad bitch she was known to be.</p><p>Evelynn knew she was being a bit mean, but she knew that was the only thing that gave her a sense of confidence and comfort. Knowing and employing her quick wits and intimidating factors against other people was pretty much the only way she knew how to "bond" and socialize. She knew she hasn't made many meaningful relationship, albeit Ahri and Sona was an exception. Hard. Exception.</p><p><em>Kai'Sa.</em> She was also another talent that she heard about when Kai'Sa won the Hong Kong's Can You Dance of 2018. Although Evelynn wasn't too big on dancing, as her main strength was her vocals, Kai'Sa's one-of-a-kind style has entranced not only Evelynn, but also that of millions of other people. Evelynn knew that Kai'Sa was miles ahead of her in terms of choreography abilities. And that scares her. Just like with Akali, the accomplished diva couldn't help but default to her guarded self when it came to meeting someone she knew that was potentially better than her. Evelynn didn't despise the young talents, she never hated others for their abilities. She never was one to hate others.</p><p>
  <em>I guess I'll talk to Kai'Sa first, since I got all the time in the world with Miss Kunai here. Or at least until I die by <strong>her</strong>.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:45</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay, I picked it up...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Thanks, by the way</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">cool, i'll add you to the group chat</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:18</span><br/>
<span class="breply">hey kai'saaaa</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">i'm sorry for pissing you off</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Oh? LOL, I wasn't really mad or anything...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I have pretty thick skin and I was just messing with you too</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">lol, you FUCK</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">but you sounded pretty upset</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">No, I'm fine. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You didn't need to apologize, to be honest.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Did Ahri make you do this?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">not really, no, but on a serious note</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">i look forward to working with you and the others</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">and i honestly can't wait to get to know you better</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">...for real?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">yeah, tf</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">we're practically sisters in arms now, whether you like it or not :)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Does that mean I get to beat you up?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">sure, i'll see you soon, you can catch these hands in t-10 hours</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You're on</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <em>That was easy.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn let out a small chuckle out of relief at how fast the situation between her and Kai'Sa was defused. She was unfamiliar with how apologies worked, as she never really had to apologize to anyone before. If she had in the past, she had long forgotten the process and all the baggage that came along with it. Which was why she was thankful for both Ahri and Sona, who she knew no matter what happened between those three, apologies weren't really needed. Although she was unfamiliar with saying sorry, Evelynn was thankful and felt at ease with how well Kai'Sa received her banter. She didn't want to ruin anything before their group even debuted. Plus, she really did meant it when she said wanted to get to know the other two better. Despite her demeanor of not appearing to be interested in forming a new group, deep within her, she missed the intimacy and thrill that came with being within an "inseparable family" with other talents. Even though Ahri is a 24/7/365 dose of migraines to the diva, she lowkey enjoyed and appreciated the company she provided. With the addition of the two new faces, Evelynn genuinely believed that what they have here might change the music industry as a whole. <em>Or at least make a huge bang.</em></p><p>Evelynn stole a peek over and <em>still</em>. The girl sitting adjacent to her was spinning her kunai. Eyes still locked onto the side of Evelynn's head.</p><p><em>Holy fuck, </em>Evelynn swallowed, <em>I'm actually going to fucking die.</em></p><p>"Um, hey." Evelynn broke the silence, eyes still glued forward at her previously opened AirMall catalog that was currently sitting on her opened tray table. She didn't want to meet the penetrating gaze of the angry rapper.</p><p>Silence was what greeted back to her. The ambient engine noise was the only thing that filled the first class cabin that Evelynn had booked for the two. No response was stirred and from Evelynn's peripheral vision, she could tell Akali hadn't budged or seem to have reacted at all.</p><p>Evelynn started again, "I'm really... sorry about what happened before."</p><p>
  <em>Nothing still. Do I just stop and sit in silence? Or what do I do...?</em>
</p><p>"I didn't mean to get off on the wrong foot with you. I figured it would be a way to tackle the problem of transporting your bear. You wouldn't have been able to-"</p><p>"Do NOT tell me what would've happened. You wouldn't have known what could've happened." Akali aggressively spat out.</p><p>Evelynn twisted her head reactively to the sudden angry outburst. What stared back at her was pure hatred and burning wrath. On any usual day, she knew she would've matched the girl's tone and spat back something cruel as a defensive measure. But for once, Evelynn felt her mouth dry up. She opened her mouth, but nothing, not even a sound, was able to escape. </p><p>"How much was the flight." Akali questioned through her gritted teeth. She stopped twirling her kunai and was gripping it with a clenched fist, trembling from the tightness and strength.</p><p>Evelynn opened her mouth again, but still. Nothing came out. She felt as if she was a rabbit caught in headlights. </p><p>"I asked you a <em>question.</em>"</p><p>"I... don't know. Sorry." Evelynn uncharacteristically whispered, turning away from Akali. Evelynn felt a rush of immense weight of guilt crushing down upon her shoulders. She didn't understand the reaction of the younger girl. It was just a panda bear. Why was she so upset? </p><p>
  <em>I could just get a new one if she was so upset.</em>
</p><p>Akali held her stare at the diva. And stared. Evelynn didn't dare look over. She knew that Akali was thinking about what she should do. What she will do. After what seemed like a lifetime to the older singer, a sigh escaped Akali's lips. A sigh that lead Akali to finally turn away from Evelynn.</p><p>"Just. Text me the cost. And I'll pay you back and we'll leave it at that." Akali softly stated. Evelynn could hear the shift in Akali's tone. There was a subtle quiver in the young girl's voice. Although Akali's face was out of view, Evelynn knew tears were forming in Akali's eyes.</p><p>Evelynn usually felt pleasure and glee when she made others cry. She found satisfaction in knowing that others are upset because of her. It was a sign that Evelynn had won in a mental battle and were in her opponent's head. But she didn't feel this way with Akali. She felt bitterness and remorse. She felt anger. Not at Akali, but at herself. She was... <em>confused.</em></p><p>She wanted to comfort the girl. She was her senior and they were supposedly going to members of the same group. Partners. But Evelynn couldn't bring herself to do anything. Nor say anything. She just kept her eyes locked on Akali's back. Her back which is now shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>Akali didn't make a sound except for an occasional sniffle. Evelynn pretended not to notice, but how could she not when a girl she wronged was sobbing quietly next to her.</p><p>"I don't need your help anymore. I'll stay for the group, for Ahri, for Kai'Sa. But please. Just leave me alone."</p><p>Evelynn nodded and bit her lips. She knew Akali couldn't see it, but she understood and respect her request. She didn't and couldn't muster a reply in any form. Evelynn felt her throat choke up and her nose clear up - a precursor that was unique to herself when she wanted to cry. The rare times she ever did cry. But she swallowed the lump down and pushed through the thoughts that were coming up.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>She rubbed her eyes and dived nose first back into the AirMall catalog. Although she flipped through the pages and stared at each overly priced item, nothing stuck to her mind. The only thing that hovered on her mind was what she could do to help remedy the rift she created between her and the rapper next to her.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Kai'cha</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 14:31</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Hey, hey, it's ahreeeEEEE</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/952/664/4b6.jpg"><span class="image4"></span></a><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">LOOOOOOOL oh my god, what is that???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I know it's you! I added you in my contacts ^^</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What's up?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Hehe nothing much, bored and flying back to kr</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Quick quotient</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">How big is your house?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Oh, ummm</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Decent size, I guess</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Coooooool (─‿‿─)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Can we move in :3</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">????????</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why????????</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">TEAM HOUSE BBCAKES</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Wouldnt it be cool for all of us to live together doe</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">NOOOOOOOO??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I BARELY KNOW YOU ALL</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Plus, my dad lives with me...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Awww how cute ;_; ❤️</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">A/A + plus kai'sa's daddy c;</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">...dear god</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Never say that again</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">What? daddy?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yes. And I hope we don't name our group that.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Why, you got a daddy kink? c:</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">And why not, it was my idea to form this thing :c</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">No. And it's egotistical, no offense.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">LOL, none taken, i didnt plan to keep that name tbh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Was a placeholder, daddy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">STOP. You're definitely not going to be staying loool</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Kkk, just a joke :&lt;</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">But why not</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You don't know my dad lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">He's something else. And best part is, he's my agent</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Tell you what, if you SOMEHOW manage to get him to let me live alone here in Seoul</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You can move in with the other girls</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">LOL ezpz, done</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Delivered</b></span>
<span class="text">LOOOOOOL good luck, buddy :)</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><hr/><p>Ahri double checked the digits she had entered on her phone with the numbers she received. <i>+82... 86...4392...5546.</i> It matched. She knew it was time to put on a show. A small show, but a show nonetheless. And she was sure as hell going to enjoy what she can out of it.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">+82 86 4392 5546</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 14:40</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Hey daddy c;</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What? Kai'Sa?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">When did you get a new number?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">No, hi, my name is Quinntin, from Valor Entertainment. I am a talent acquisition agent and believe Kai'Sa is a perfect fit for an upcoming idol group.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Interesting. I was not made aware of your interest nor was I aware of this agency.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">May I ask how you obtained my number and why you are not directly contacting me via email?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">We met in Hong Kong. We exchanged information during the after party and we realize the potential Kai'Sa has and we wish to fully explore this potential. But first, we must, of course, discuss business and the contract she will ultimately be signing.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Ah, apologies if my memory is a bit fuzzy. We are currently in the process of negotiating a contract with a different agency at this moment. What incentives do you have that would place your agency higher than other agencies?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Word on the street is that signing has fallen apart.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hm. Appears news travel quickly.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Fear not, Mr. Kassadin. We offer fair and equal earning splits between the performer and the agency. We will match the contract the other agency was offering, plus 10% of earnings will be reserved exclusively for the idol for the first three years. In addition to expenses covered and all standard services provided by the agency (ex: living, accommodations, training, transportation, etc.)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">In that case, your offer is enticing.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Let's meet face to face, I'll represent on the behalf of Kai'Sa and we can discuss terms in-person.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Very well. We're located in Los Angeles, California. Let us know when your estimated arrival date and time is and we will have someone sent out to welcome and receive you. Accommodations, courtesy of Valor Entertainment, will be provided. I will be the advisor overlooking the recruitment process of Kai'Sa and this is my personal phone number. Please feel free to contact me whenever you have any questions.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Thank you. I'll prepare my calendar and will begin preparations. Looking forward, Quinntin.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">My pleasure. See you soon, sir.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Kai'cha</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 14:40</span><br/>
<span class="breply">LOL ezpz, done</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">LOOOOOOL good luck, buddy :)</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 15:04</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Aight bitch you owe me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hm?</span><br/>
<span class="text">You did it?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I busted the rest of my 2 brain cells to get your dad to love me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I fucking used 300% of my brain and its fried</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I never even gave you his number to you though?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">And 300% of 0 is still 0...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">THANK YOU, AHRI (↼_↼)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Ur welcome hoe</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I ACTUALLY PROOFREAD AND USED GRAMMAR TO TALK TO YOUR DAD</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I feel disgusted halp me D;</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">And your dad is staler than a fucking year old brick of bread</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Wait</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">What the fuck, you actually did it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">He said he has a business meeting in Cali?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">This is where you say ty queen ahri</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">LMAOOOOOOO HE'S GOING TO BE PISSED WHEN HE FINDS OUT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Thank you so fucking much, Ahri</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You don't know how much this means to me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Damn girl, its just your daddy leaving for a few days</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">True. But thank you. I mean it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Dw, we won't let him back in</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Im daddy now c;</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">...So you said you wanted the bathroom as your room?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">LOOOOL you wouldnt dare</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Delivered</b></span>
<span class="text">Try me</span><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><hr/></div>A gentle buzz vibration pulled Akali from the slumber she was in. She sluggishly opened her eyes and saw darkness engulfed around her. The only source of light came from the light lining the cabin's rooftop. She peered to her left and saw Evelynn slumped over, still wearing her purple-tinted teashade sunglasses.<p>
  <i>Asleep too.</i>
</p><p>Another vibration went off and she realized her hands were still in her bomber jacket's pocket. She took out her phone and read the time. <i> 23:10. Hm. </i> The two should be arriving Seoul in the next two or so hours. Her back and her butt hurts from sitting essentially for the past eleven hours. Plus, she was exhausted just from doing nothing and from this morning's events.</p><p>Akali unlocked her phone and clicked on the notifications that woke her up.</p><p>
  <i>Ahri's Angels.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Ahri's Angels</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:36</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">As dead as you are to sona?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL, oh god</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 23:09</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Heyyyyy bitchachos</span><br/>
<span class="text">Looks like we rooming with one another</span><br/>
<span class="text">Jk...unless...? c; @evie</span><br/>
<span class="text">Jk but we gon be housemates</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Courtesy of meeeeeeeee</span><br/>
<span class="breply">What's happening?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Aw, Akali, you're always so lost and confused :(</span><br/>
<span class="text">You're invited to move in to my place!</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Really?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeaaa but it was my idea so everyone say ty to me</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Wow, thanks, Kai'Sa. Do we need to room with anyone though?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nope, I got enough rooms for each of us, so don't worry. :)</span><br/>
<span class="text">But if you guys do want to room with one another, be my guest</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Cool, cool.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I'll pay you back somehow.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Myyyyy ideaaaaaaa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Team bondingggggg</span><br/>
<span class="text">Pay me too</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'll pay you back too, Ahri. For this opportunity with everyone. ^-^</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">My place, my rules</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Bitch</span><br/>
<span class="text">Once daddy leaves you get all power trippy?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Am I missing something again, lol.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, kaisa has daddy issues</span><br/>
<span class="text">I kicked him out so we can live at her place</span><br/>
<span class="text">Im new daddy now</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">You still do know I can not let you in, right, Ahri?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">LOL, alright, I'm just more confused.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">But yay, at least we get to all stay together. 🙂</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah this is going to be pretty chill and wholesome</span><br/>
<span class="text">We're all a big happy family :3</span><br/>
<span class="text">And kaisa, ill just break in</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Famous last words - "we're all a big happy family".</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I should be touching down in roughly two hours?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I'll Uber to your place, I'll let you know when I'm almost there!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">And evie?</span><br/>
<span class="text">You gonna be with her?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'm traveling alone.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh, aren't you with her right now though?</span><br/>
<span class="text">My door code is simple, 1103</span><br/>
<span class="text">Just text me before you enter, any of you, lol</span><br/>
<span class="text">Or else I'll start swinging in defense</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'll be traveling alone.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ok</span><br/>
<span class="text">Everything ok, akali?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yup.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Why?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Just making sure :)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hm, you can let Evelynn know she can come too, don't think she's checking the chat</span><br/>
<span class="text">Take care, Akali!</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll check the messages when she's up.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ok :)</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>+82 86 4392 5546: +82 VOID WALKIN</p><p>1103: Was when POP/STARS released.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ONS or off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wowwww, two in a week? Amazeng. In a span of two days? EVEN MORE AMAZENG. I can't help it, quarantine got me locked up and bored out of my mind. This chapter is much more story heavy to finally get into the nitty gritty of Akalynn. And to establish Ahri &amp; Sona. And finally the last pairing for Kai'Sa.</p><p>BUT ALSO.</p><p>Shameless plug for my new tumblr because I want to share and make degenerate memes as a coping mechanism for the terminal disease that afflicts all of us called "life". :-) And because I want to join the cool kids at the cool table. :c<br/><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://kda-ntics.tumblr.com/">https://kda-ntics.tumblr.com/</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn let out a bitter grunt as she felt the cold, yet fiery burning, liquid travel down her throat. She leaned over the bar counter and supported herself with her elbows. As she felt the liquid travel down, Evelynn shortly after felt the warmth radiate from her stomach to the rest of her body, giving her a sense of numbness and disconnect. The thumping of the loud bass coming from the club's speakers only helped her feel more euphoric, as she felt herself bounce and vibe to the beat.</p><p>It has been a week since she arrived to Seoul, but it felt much longer to her. In fact, it felt as she never even left Seoul in the first place.</p><p>The diva shifted in her midnight black dress that was a little too tight for her. She smiled to herself, as despite the dress being slightly uncomfortable, she <em>knew</em> that she looked great. Her current attire differed drastically from her usual designer outfits that were loud, colorful, and flashy, whereas now, her dress was minimalistic and inconspicuous. The skintight dress was sleeveless and backless, only supported by spaghetti straps, which exposed her bareskin and left little to the imagination. As for accessories, she flourished a blacked smooth leather Yves Saint Laurent bag. One of her several hundred other designer bags stored in her closet. Her black Louboutins only complimented and finished her outfit by giving off a distinctive flair that exuded sexiness and confidence. To some, Evelynn's outfit is what people could only dream of seeing on the red carpet. But to Evelynn? It was the perfect attire for night outings that required her to slip out of at a quick notice.</p><p>Evelynn's phone came to life, resurrected by a new notification on her lock screen. Evelynn reached over to pick it up off the bar counter and peered to see what it could be.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck does she want. It's 2 fucking AM.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Tuesday</b> 14:09</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dance practice tmrw at 2 :3</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Dont be late bitch</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">k</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Wednesday</b> 20:35</span><br/>
<span class="text">Evieeeee we going out for kbbq</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">U in?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">pass, im home already</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Ok :)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Yesterday</b> 09:49</span><br/>
<span class="text">We're meeting in the studio later, 1</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">k</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Ok :)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 02:14</span><br/>
<span class="text">Evie whatcha doing hoe</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Im bored :c</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">it's 3, go sleep</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">But you're up too, whatcha doin</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">nothing, about to sleep</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">go fuck yourself</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Ouchies</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Im alone and need attention :c</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Y u so cold to meeeee, y dont you want to live with usssss</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">because i want space</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">especially from you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">go text the fucking group chat then</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I DID. NO ONE RESPONDED</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You out whorein' again???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">fuck you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">im ignoring you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b> 02:18</span> <span class="text">WAIT</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Evelynn grabbed her bag and forcefully shoved her phone in there. She wasn't in the mood to talk. She was here to just find space and time for herself. And to have some fun maybe, if someone or something catches her eye. She knew what Ahri was trying to do. The two have known each other for life; both of them can read each other like an open book. But Evelynn and Ahri both know that there is an unspoken language between the two, where boundaries are established and left alone. Evelynn purposefully have been avoiding her and everyone else within the past week. She kept her promise to Akali. She was leaving her alone as much as she could. She didn't know why that encounter with the rapper on the plane was enough to cause her to want to avoid all social interactions with her and the group they were forming.</p><p>She was confused.</p><p>She was mad.</p><p>Mad at herself for not understanding why. She shouldn't be reacting and avoiding things because of one person, yet she was. Yet she felt afraid of the younger girl. Evelynn didn't want to stay at the designated "team house", as per Ahri's recommendation. Evelynn didn't want to stay longer for dance practice or vocal recordings than as needed. Evelynn didn't want to participate with anything that involved any of the other band members. And Evelynn certainly did not want to talk to anyone of them. She didn't know why. She knew that this was a recipe for disaster for most groups, yet, things appeared to still be cohesive enough and things were on track. If she hated a group, she would make sure it was known to everyone, usually through the usage of a few vigorous and deep-cutting insults. Yet. She didn't do that. She wanted this to work out. All this only infuriated her more and made her more confused. Because she didn't understand why. Why she felt this way. Why she's acting this way. Why she acted that way. Why.</p><p>
  <em>Why.</em>
</p><p>To calm the thoughts that were bubbling to the surface in her mind, Evelynn grabbed the shot glass that sat in front of her. A fireball shot - the fifth shot of the night - was waiting to grace her lips. Evelynn downed it without a second of hesitation and allowed the taste and sting of sweet cinnamon to wash over her tongue.</p><p><em>Fuck it, let's see who's up to party, </em>Evelynn thought.</p><p>Evelynn quickly scanned her surroundings and smiled at the sight. The Edge of Night was a popular bar that rocked the nightlife of South Korea. Evelynn loved it because it wasn't super mainstreamed and over-advertised to tourists, but it wasn't exactly a hidden gem either. It was a perfect balance between both popularity and saturation. Evelynn frequented different clubs in several different countries, but she always was allured to the nightlife of Seoul.</p><p>As she expected, near the tables and booths, there were guys and girls, just chilling, drinking, talking and laughing. Occasionally, she saw an odd one out, a desperate guy trying his luck for the night to maybe land with a girl willing to give him a chance. The dance floor was flooded with a low moving fog, obviously originating from a fog machine. Evelynn grinned at that. She always had a thing for the fog in clubs. It only added to the atmosphere and the best part: it allows the lights to cast through the air and give an even better ambiance. </p><p>Evelynn gravitated to the dance floor that was swarmed by hundreds of other clubbers. She didn't want to think too much and just wanted to let her body flow loose with the beat. She just wanted to lose herself within the crowd and find herself naturally vibing with whoever matched her tempo.</p><p>The darkness and veiled shadows of the floor sent tingles down Evelynn's spine as she felt her head become light-weighted and sluggish from the alcohol she had consumed earlier that night. The liquid courage and numbness she felt allowed her to make skinship with several other strangers on the floor. She wasn't thinking, but she was just letting herself go. Evelynn knew how to dance, and with the experiences she had going to clubs, she wasn't afraid of looking stupid. </p><p>Not long after slipping into the crowd, she felt a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and a pressure pressed against her rear abruptly. The rancid smell of sweat and cheap cologne assaulted her nose.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, not in your lifetime, bud.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn twisted herself free aggressively and slipped away from Mr Handsy. For good measure, she slipped an elbow strike into his guts as a parting gift. Undeterred and unfazed, Evelynn pushed forward through the sea of dancers and looked around, trying to find herself a mark. A person whom she could dance with and maybe instigate something more intimate for the night.</p><p>Despite the dearth lighting, something managed to catch the tipsy diva's eye. A slender, yet toned, figure had Evelynn's full, undivided attention. As Evelynn traced the figure's features, she soon realized it was a female she was staring at. That didn't dissuade Evelynn in the slightest. As soon as she locked eyes with the brunette, the other girl winked and bit her lips. Evelynn smirked and understood the silent invitation. As Evelynn and the girl began cutting down the distance between them, Evelynn made out the twinkle of the girl's sapphire eyes.</p><p>
  <em>She's pretty hot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh my days, why did-" Kaisa laughed out of breath.</p><p>She quickly paused her laptop and buried her face into her hands, trying to muffle her laughter. She was snuggled and surrounded by her cozy blanket on her bed. Although it was late, Kai'Sa was too invested into her Netflix marathon that she couldn't stop.</p><p>
  <em>Plus, it's Friday night. I can at least have a little bit of fun and I'll be able to sleep in tomorrow, right? I'm sure the girls can cook for themselves. Worse comes to worse, they'll order takeaway...</em>
</p><p>As Kai'Sa glanced back up to the screen of her laptop, she began laughing again. The dancer had paused at the moment where the actor's face was distorted and far from flattering. She grinned as she reached for phone, ready to take a photo to commemorate this moment for eternity.</p><p><em>Hm? Weird, </em>Kai'Sa wondered, <em>Why is Akali texting me this late...?  Ramyun cravings? Maybe nightmares? I mean, I could just go give her huggies.</em></p><p>Kai'Sa giggled as she unlocked her phone, ready to help provide tips to comfort the young rapper's night terrors.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Yesterday</b> 11:09</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Groceries, anything you want?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">RAMYUN PLEASE. SPICY.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">OR I CRI.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">LOL I'll get some for you, you big baby</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">❤️❤️❤️</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You da best.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Preach it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Yesterday</b> 20:51</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Dinner's ready!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Kay, I'll let Ahri know. Thankies!~ 🥰</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Don't, let her starve 🙃</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">LOOOOOL, or do we let her do the dishes? 🤔</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Good idea :^)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 02:27</span><br/>
<span class="text">sssssssss</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">syndy pcik me up</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Akali?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">You alright?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">mmmgmm</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">nc uou oikc em up/</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Huh?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I can't understand you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Akali?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Akali</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Stop playing and pick up my calls</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"> <b>Delivered</b> </span>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Ahri's Angels</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Yesterday</b> 23:19</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'm calling it a night, good night</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Gonna get some sleep and sleep innnnn finally</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">Same! Good night, guys!</span><br/>
<span class="text">PS, @Ahri, get a book on how to clean dishes</span><br/>
<span class="text">Spoiler: you use soap :OOOOOO</span><br/>
<span class="breply">LOL, pleasEEEE</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">Water cleans things</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dishes are things</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dont @ me, kthx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Good night, bitches :3</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 01:07</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">Anyone up? 👀</span><br/>
<span class="text">For sum fun c;</span><br/>
<span class="text">Jkjk, im just lonely :c</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 02:35</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Does anyone know where Akali is</span><br/>
<span class="breply">@Ahri, @Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">In her room lol idiot</span><br/>
<span class="breply">No shit, dumbass</span><br/>
<span class="breply">She isn't there</span> <span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">Check the bathroom looool</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You have the mind of a 5 year old</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I already did and she isn't there</span><br/>
<span class="breply">She's not home and she texted me</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oof</span><br/>
<span class="text">Shes not out, is she</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Her jacket and shoes are gone</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">She never goes out without us wtf</span><br/>
<span class="text">Tfti bitch</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Ahri.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">She's alone</span><br/>
<span class="breply">She texted me and she doesn't seem well.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kk, soz</span><br/>
<span class="text">Meet me downstairs, we'll look for her</span><br/>
<span class="text">We'll find her, dw</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ill bring sona</span><br/>
<span class="text">@Eve, come here</span><br/>
<span class="text">Now.</span></p>
</div><hr/><p>Evelynn grinned as she bopped her head and raised her arms to the beat of the track the DJ was blasting. The boom coming from the subwoofers allowed Evelynn to feel every beat drop physically - all the way from through her body to her bones. To top things off, the warmth of her companion's breath hitting her neck behind her sent a blissful rush of desire and excitement to all the right places. The pair danced and allowed little room between the two to form, almost as if they were afraid that at any moment, they might be ripped away from one another. These were moments where Evelynn felt "alive" in. </p><p>Alive, not from being in the moment, no, but because she felt disconnected. She felt euphoric and found everything to be pleasurable and fun. But Evelynn didn't personally <em>feel</em> anything. She wasn't excited nor was she happy, but at this point, she didn't care too much. She knew what was going on and what awaited her felt great and would feel even better. And that was the only thing she cared about at the moment. </p><p>The almond-haired stranger ran her hands down along Evelynn's body and held her close to her own - completely closing any remaining distance between the two. She felt the breath of the stranger near her ear.</p><p>"You wanna get out of this place and come over to mine?" A husky voice spoke loudly, barely audible over the thunderous sound of the electronic dance music coming from the speakers.</p><p>Evelynn smirked and gripped the brunette's hand, taking lead as the two glided through the crowd. She wasn't going to let a random person take charge of the night. She wanted full control, as she always did, when it came down to anything. From "social affairs" to music industry deals, Evelynn was the one who made the decisions for herself. Judging from the startled reaction of her partner of the night, Evelynn knew the brunette wasn't expecting such strong forwardness. The diva liked it.</p><p>The two walked out from the dance floor and began drifting towards the exit. Evelynn maintained a strong grip of the taller girl's arm. From an outsider's perspective, it was obvious the two appeared as a loving couple. Evelynn knew that. To her, however, it was a way of flashing and showing off to others that the brunette she had, she was her toy and the prize for the evening. And that no one could claim it from her.</p><p>As the two came closer to the bar counter, the neon blue sign behind the bartender allowed Evelynn to finally make out the unique features of the brunette. The sparkling blue eyes, tanned skintone, and enchanting lips were enough to make Evelynn want her for a fling on a regular day, but including the black choker around the girl's neck and chiseled facial features? She might be something the diva would make routine use of. Evelynn let out a small laugh as she saw the uncertainty behind the eyes of the brunette. </p><p>
  <em>They always second guess. </em>
</p><p>Evelynn was familiar to that sight. The one where they wonder if this was right. If their partners would find out. If this was safe. If this was worth it. A million questions and a million scenarios of doubt and second guessing usually plays out before they step out of the bar. Luckily for Evelynn, she never had to deal with a weighted down subconscious. </p><p>
  <em>But none can say no.</em>
</p><p>As the diva leaned in to seal the deal with a trademarked move unique to her - an alluring kiss on the cheek, something snapped her out of the motion.</p><p>"Let me take you home, dear." A voice called out from the booth adjacent to the bar counter. </p><p>Evelynn peered over and saw a man hovering over a girl. Evelynn rolled her eyes at such a lame attempt and began to focus her attention back to the brunette. The brunette who now appeared to be fully committed for the night - eagerly staring back at the shorter diva, waiting for the next move.</p><p>"I...I already said I'm goooood," A familar voice mumbled, "I'm waiting for someone."</p><p>
  <em>Is that...</em>
</p><p>Akali was slumped over the table, clearly inebriated from what could be... <em>Holy shit, is that a bottle of vodka?</em><em> By herself?  </em>Evelynn felt her heart drop as she realized that the man was trying to take advantage of the girl in her current state. The wave of sadness she felt when she saw Akali's drunken state was quickly dashed by anger. </p><p>Evelynn began to storm over to put an end to this douche's advances. The brunette tried to call for her attention, but she was too late.</p><p>"C'mon, babe. You're alone and I can make sure you get home safe." The man suavely said, as he glanced around to make sure no one was watching.</p><p>"Whaddaya mean, I'm homeee, homie." Akali laughed as she swung her arms open, vaguely gesturing around herself.</p><p>
  <em>She's shitfaced. Why is she shitfaced and drinking alone.</em>
</p><p>"How about we go to my home and we'll sort things out from there?" The man smirked as he began grabbing for the drunken girl's arm.</p><p>"Hey, douchebag, she's with me." Evelynn spat out. She slapped the man's hand out of the air before he could even make contact with the drunken girl's shoulder.</p><p>The man turned around to face Evelynn with startled eyes. Quickly, he regained his calm demeanor and lifted his hands defensively in the air. </p><p>"Hey, hey. I'm just doing my job as a good citizen," the man smirked and winked at the diva, "She had a few drinks too many and I was just gonna make sure she was safe. Nothing wrong about it."</p><p>"Yeah, well, you can fuck off. I can take it from here." Evelynn crossed her arms. She was in no mood to fuck around anymore.</p><p>The man shrugged and turned around to scan the area for other club-goers. "Good luck, bitch. She was boring anyways."</p><p><em>The fucking nerve of this guy,</em> Evelynn thought, <em>I'll fucking show hi-</em></p><p>Before Evelynn could ball up a fist to shove it down the dickhead's throat, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She gritted her teeth. She no longer wanted to do anything anymore.</p><p>"SYNDY. I fucking kneeew it," Akali gleamed between her hiccups, "You wudda came." The girl had her arms around Evelynn and was awkwardly leaning into the diva while Akali was still sitting.</p><p>Evelynn felt her heart flutter. The anger and annoyance she felt vanished. The naivety and oblivious nature of her younger band member triggered the protective instinct Evelynn had. She felt fear crept up once again. But for once, Evelynn knew it wasn't fear from the confusion that plagued her. It was fear of what might've happened if she was a moment too late. <em>Would she have gone home with him? Would she have been safe?</em></p><p>Despite Evelynn towering over the sitting girl, the drunk's alcoholic breath was pungent enough to make Evelynn scrunch her nose. It was clear as day that she wasn't capable of getting home safely by herself.</p><p>"I can't wait to tell you," Akali hiccuped, "There's so much fucking things that happened!"</p><p>"There's these two cool people who think I sling cool rhymes and they want me to rap with them." Akali laughed and swung her arm out haphazardly, as if she was introducing Evelynn to her imaginary friends sitting with her. Her arm narrowly missed the empty glass bottle sitting on the table.</p><p>"Now I'm Korean! W-wait, noooooo," Akali giggled while she looked up to Evelynn. Evelynn frowned at the state the girl was in. Although the diva was one for partying and seeing people pissfaced, seeing Akali like this only upsets her.</p><p>"I'm in Korea! South Koreaaa." </p><p>"Alright, alright. Lay down for a bit, will you? You've drank a bit." Evelynn softly commanded. </p><p>"Okay, it's nap time for me anyways," Akali giggled and kicked her legs out across the booth, "I recharge my brain juice, hehe. Wait for me a bit, Syndy then I can tell you about that nice guy: Taloooon."</p><p>"Okay." Evelynn replied. She had no idea what she was saying, but she just wanted Akali to fall asleep. From her experiences of dealing with drunks, Evelynn learned the best way to handle a drunk is when they're dropped like a sack of potatoes. She learned the hard way with Ahri.</p><p>"Um, do you need any help?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, shit.</em>
</p><p>The brunette has been standing adjacent to the girls ever since Evelynn confronted the man, but Evelynn had completely forgotten about her dance partner.</p><p>"Oh, um. That would be great if you could. Do you mind?" Evelynn scratched her head.</p><p>The toned woman smiled and shook her head.</p><p>"Not at all," she said, as she sat across the booth from Akali, "I'm Sivir, by the way."</p><p>"Sivir," Evelynn nodded, "I'm Ev-Evine."</p><p>"What a way to end a night, huh?" Sivir laughed heartily and nudged her head in the direction of the now unconscious Akali. Despite her breathing being slowed to a snail's pace, Evelynn knew Akali was still alive, at least.</p><p>Evelynn smiled meekly and met Sivir's gaze. "Looks like someone couldn't handle her drink."</p><p>Sivir shrugged. "A bottle of straight vodka and... a bottle of sake? I'd be blacked out for the night. Girl's a tank."</p><p><em>She had a bottle of sake too? What the fuck?  </em>Evelynn glanced over to across the table and sure enough, Sivir was right. Sivir was holding a blue frosted bottle that was decorated with a sakura flower.</p><p>"Do you know... or have a history with her?" Sivir questioned. Evelynn felt Sivir's eyes were locked onto her head, but the diva didn't connect with her stare. She was still fixated on Akali's unconscious face.</p><p>"Mmm. Sort of. Not like that though. More like... friends." Evelynn answered back grudgingly.</p><p>Sivir paused and pursed her lips. Then, she grinned.</p><p>"With benefits...?"</p><p>"W-what, no! Never." Evelynn exclaimed rapidly. She felt her face redden with that abstract idea. Not with Akali. Never with someone from her own band. She knew the club was too dark for her face to show the streaks of crimson, but based off of Sivir's smirk, it was clear Evelynn's reaction was all that was needed to be said. </p><p>"I'm kidding! I'm guessing you see her as a little sister or something." Sivir laughed delightfully, clearly amused by the diva's botched answer.</p><p>"Yeah, something like that." Evelynn meekly replied, still not willing to make contact with the girl in front of her.</p><p>"So, how are we doing this?" Sivir asked.</p><p>"Doing what?" Evelynn replied, eyes still glued on Akali. She suddenly realized her hands were holding that of Akali's. Her hands were warm to the touch, both her hands and cheeks were flushed with redness from the alcohol. <em>The infamous Asian glow</em>.</p><p>"Getting her home, silly." Sivir laughed and raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"I'll handle it. Are you able to carry her though?" Evelynn answered back. Although she didn't return the social cues of warmness and receptive friendliness, Evelynn was forever grateful that there was someone here who could offer assistance.</p><p>"Please, she'll be nothing. Let me know when you're ready. I'm going to head to the bathroom really quickly."</p><p>Evelynn nodded and watched the tan girl disappear into the back of the club. She sighed and looked back at Akali. Nothing has changed in the past five minutes except that now, the girl was snoring gently. A smile cracked on Evelynn's stoic face as she saw how Akali's timid nature dissolved into a hot mess before her after a few - no, a bunch of alcoholic drinks. </p><p>
  <em>I guess Uber works. I drank and my car is back at home. Ahri is probably asleep by now. Kai'Sa too. Both can't drive. Sivir, she drank too, I could smell it. </em>
</p><p>As Evelynn reached for her bag, her eyes widened as she allowed her phone to wake up.</p><p>
  <em>What the. 612 notifications?</em>
</p><p>Evelynn looked down the list.</p><p><em>Pet 🦊</em>: <em>197 Unread Messages</em></p><p>
  <em>Ahri's Angels: 67 Unread Messages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai'Sass: 132 Unread Messages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+82 12 4286 8833: 130 Unread Messages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Missed Calls: 86 Missed Calls</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the hell happened.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">+82 12 4286 8833</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:21</span><br/>
<span class="text">hellooooooo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">replyyyyyy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">h</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">i</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">pick up your phone plzzzzzzzzzz</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">emergencyyyyyyyyyyy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">ahri is flipping shit, where are you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:47</span><br/>
<span class="breply">who tf is this</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">the one who is the loudest even tho im mute</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">soNAH bitch</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">why is everyone messaging me and calling me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">hm... idk (・・ ) ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">lets see you degenerate</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">first, you went missing according to ahri</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">then your band mate goes missing in the middle of the night</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">then kaisa starts flipping shit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">then ahri starts panicking</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">then im forced to come over</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">and now im panicking</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">lmao oh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">yea i'm okay btw</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">cool</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">i didnt ask</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">help us find akali, you fucking murderer</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">what lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">they told you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">ahri did :3</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">🔪 ʕ xᴥx ʔ</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">lol fuck her</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">tell the rest that akali is fine</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">i found her, we'll be back soon</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">and please do me a favor</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">i don't want to really speak to anyone. to them. to answer anything</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">get them to go sleep. please</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">sure thing, g-string</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">no questions asked</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">but wow, asking for favors when we just started talking again?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">so you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">not tonight, sona</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"> <b>Delivered</b> </span> <span class="text">&lt;( ◡‿◡ *&lt;)</span></p>
<hr/></div><p>"You sure you got that, hero?" Sivir stared at Evelynn incredulously, as the smaller diva uncomfortably shifted the weight of Akali on her back.</p><p>"Yeah, I got it." Evelynn grunted. Akali looked slim and tiny compared to her, but looks can be deceiving. Or maybe it was just because Evelynn never did much weightlifting. Or maybe because she was still tipsy.</p><p>The two managed to call an Uber and had finally arrived at Kai'Sa's house. </p><p><em>God damn. This bitch is living lavish</em> <em>.</em></p><p>Describing the towering mansion as a house was an understatement. From the road to the steps of the front porch, lights lined the sides, giving the single path a welcoming aura. The dimly amber lit lights presented the house in a way that screamed executive and presidential status.  To top it off, the British architecture was modernized and minimalist. Evelynn felt the wind get sucked out of her chest. This was exactly the style Evelynn would have wanted her home to have been designed like. To top it off like icing on a cake, the manor was plastered with large open windows that were electronically frosted for privacy. Evelynn couldn't help but smile at the dancer's exquisite tastes. Through the front door, Evelynn made out the only lit light that emitted from the otherwise darkness consumed mansion.</p><p>"Yo, wh-," Sivir froze as she finally took in the sight of the grand mansion that awaited the two, "T-this isn't your house, is it?"</p><p>Evelynn scoffed defensively, "This? Nah, this is a hut. You gotta go big or go home. And my home is bigger than this shack of an excuse."</p><p>"So, is this your friend's place...?" Sivir looked over at Akali, who was slumped over across Evelynn's back.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess, she's staying over at one of our friend's." Evelynn replied, slowly becoming hesitant to revealing more information. She wasn't one to let others know about her true identity. Most night rendezvous she had with strangers usually either involved at hotels or their places, not the other way around. The two began made their way to the front door, walking in silence as they took in the view around them. Neatly kept lawn. Large open garage spaces lining the front path, perfect for easy access. </p><p><em>Perfect for my cars. Huh, maybe moving in here might not be a bad idea.</em> <em>Meh.</em></p><p>As the two proceeded through the front doorway, silence was the only thing that greeted the pair. Trio, if a dead weight log of a human counted as a person at that moment. Evelynn silently thanked Sona in her head. The girl managed to keep her promise and ensured that no one would be up when she arrived. The less she needed to explain to the others, the less problems and complications there would be.</p><p>"So, uh," Evelynn darted her eyes at the open space what she believed was the living room, "I guess you could crash for the night, if you want. The living room is fine, I'm sure they won't mind."</p><p>Sivir gave a small smile and nodded.</p><p>"I'll put her to bed. And thank you, Sivir, for your help. I'm sure it wasn't a night you expected, but I owe you one."</p><p>As Evelynn proceeded to walk towards the stairs that lead to the second floor, she felt a hand gripped her shoulder firmly. </p><p>"Can we talk about tonight?" Sivir softly whispered.</p><p>Evelynn frowned. Ever since she found Akali at the bar, she was hesitant and avoided approaching the topic of what Sivir and she had planned going on into the night. Before Evelynn could form a coherent response, Sivir began talking again.</p><p>"I...I don't want any misunderstandings. I enjoyed what we had in the heat of the moment, but I-," Sivir stared off into the darkness as she tried to regather her thoughts, "I didn't-I wasn't going to continue with what might've happened. I personally prefer a real connection."</p><p>Evelynn blinked and stared at the brunette in confusion. <em>Huh?</em></p><p>"W-what I'm trying to say," Sivir stuttered, "Is I prefer going on dates and forming relationships before progressing into anything more intimate."</p><p>Evelynn gave a genuine smile and a understanding nod. That was the hesitation she saw on the girl's face at the bar. The moment where Sivir had wanted to question herself. She was glad that Sivir wasn't planning to be unfaithful to her partner. The courage it took to admit that and to discuss what her intentions and desires were what won Evelynn's respect. </p><p>"That's cool, I understand, but hey," Evelynn explained, "I'm not looking into dating at the moment, but you're pretty cool. We could hang at times, if you're up for it. We'll pretend nothing happened."</p><p>Sivir let out a sight of relief and returned a grin, "Sounds like a plan. Get your sleeping beauty to bed and I'll catch you guys in the morning?"</p><p>"You bet, Sivir," Evelynn chuckled, "Have a good night's rest."</p><p>"You as well, Evine." Sivir softly laughed. </p><p>"My name is actually Evelynn." The diva stated, as she climbed the stairs slowly, one step at a time, making sure her foot didn't catch on anything.</p><p>"Makes sense, no one wants their real name out for one night stands." Sivir nodded to herself. Evelynn looked back and saw Sivir staring at her, unfazed and nonreactive to the revelation of the diva's true identity. </p><p>
  <em>Perhaps she doesn't know me? That's even better, honestly.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn shrugged as she made her way down the hall. Although most of the white doors were shut, she could tell Ahri's room was the one that was directly next to stairs. The tell? A pile of trash laid outside her room, with zero effort of cleaning or signs of maintenance. Evelynn shuddered at the sight of uncleanliness. Even though she was a slob herself, she'd at least make an effort, especially when living at someone else's place. </p><p>
  <em>God damn, Ahri, have some fucking decency and self-respect. </em>
</p><p>As she saw the opened door at the end of the hall, she knew it was Akali's. From the hall, she saw that the younger girl had plastered on the wall with posters of iconic Japanese paintings and famous rap quotes. The diva gave a small smile to herself as she envisioned how the shorter girl have managed to pinned the poster that hung along the ceiling. She allowed the door to click behind them before she erupted into a fit of giggles, laughing at the imaginary sight of a smaller Akali jumping to try and straighten her decorations.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>H-huh?</em>
</p><p>Evelynn felt a nonstop buzzing originating from her back. She realized that she passed out on her phone. She didn't remember using her phone before falling asleep last night. As the diva opened her eyes, her heart leapt out of her chest at the sight that laid in front of her.</p><p>Akali's face laid inches away from that of Evelynn. Evelynn froze and stared wide eyed in fear and from shock. She didn't dare move a muscle for otherwise, she might awaken the slumbering rapper. Evelynn watched as Akali breathed in slowly but steadily, breath after breath. The room smelt of strong alcohol, a fragrance that Evelynn usually despised. But not now. The scent of the body wash the girl used in front of her was what Evelynn's nose focused on. <i>Lilacs and lavender.</i> The girl's alcoholic breath blew onto Evelynn's face, but to her, she didn't find it uncomfortable or revolting. In fact, Evelynn found it cozy and comforting. Akali's features were outlined by the sunlight that shined through the now opaque windows, giving her a golden hour glow. Despite being drunk of her mind last night, not a single strand of hair was out of place, even while she had slept. The plum-colored strands carefully caressed the soft features of the sleeping girl, combined with the golden shine, made Akali appear as if she was an angel that has fallen from heaven. Evelynn couldn't help but admire the girl before her. </p><p>Her heart thumped and thumped. Louder and faster with each passing beat. She wasn't familiar with this sensation. She wanted to run, but she wanted to stay. She wanted to push Akali away, but she also wanted to pull her into a hug and not let go. She wanted to lash out and question Akali why she felt this way with her. Evelynn bit her lips and tried to look away, but her eyes snapped back onto Akali's lips in a matter of a split second.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn held her breath and kept watching the girl. But then something clicked subconsciously. The room she was in wasn't hers. She quickly began recalling last night's events and felt the panic beginning to envelope her.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck. It's her room. Oh, shit. Wh-how.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn tried to slowly back up from the girl laying in front of her, but soon realized she physically couldn't. Her arm was trapped underneath Akali's neck. The butterflies she felt fluttering in her chest began gravitating towards her stomach. The panic she felt only became worse. </p><p>The buzzing on her back was becoming painful, it was insistent. Evelynn reached over her shoulder with the free hand she had available and picked up her phone. </p><p>
  <em>Kai'Sa.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Yesterday </b> 03:19</span><br/>
<span class="text">Eve, did you see Akali</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Please reply</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Where are you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Akali is missing</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Seriously please help us</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Pick up</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Are you okay</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:12</span><br/>
<span class="text">EVELYNN WHO THE FUCK IS THIS</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">WHY IS THERE SOMEONE SLEEPING ON THE FUCKING COUCH</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">ON MY FUCKING COUCH</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">oh hey</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">she helped me find akali</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">why are you losing your shit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">It's my house, why are you inviting people to my house</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why are you in my house</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">You refuse to respond to our texts and now you're in my fucking house</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">jesus fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">i found akali, why are you being such a bitch this early</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I was planning on sleeping in</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I woke up and got thirsty, went to grab a glass of water</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">And then I see a chick passed out on my couch?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">ffs, i'll kick her out then</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">give me a sec</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Wait. You don't have to do that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">???</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">then why tf are you getting all pissy with me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">She's kinda cute</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">k?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Can you introduce her to me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">girl</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">...you serious?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"> <b>Delivered</b> </span>
<span class="text">...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Please?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Evelynn smirked as she pressed the back button. Although she hadn't checked the group chat for the past few days, she was ready to roast the dancer of the group on full blast. She winced as a reflex when she noticed how many times her band members were trying to gather her attention during the night before. She knew that she lucked out and what could've happened. What might've happened. She shook her head and didn't press on. Akali is safe and that was what mattered.

</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Ahri's Angels</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:11</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">@Eve, pick up</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Sona is here</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">Akali isn't picking up</span><br/>
<span class="text">And Evelynn isn't either, nor are they reading my texts</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Im checking downtown with sona rn</span><br/>
<span class="text">Maybe akali went to grab some late night snacks</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">She doesn't seem okay, please hurry</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dont worry, kaisa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Im asking around and sona is trying to reach out to the two</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm checking around the neighborhood</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMK ASAP if you have any news</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:24</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">@Kaisa, we're good</span><br/>
<span class="text">Evie found her</span><br/>
<span class="text">Get some rest, k?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sona and i are coming back</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">Thank god</span><br/>
<span class="text">Why the fuck didn't Evelynn respond</span><br/>
<span class="text">Something could've happened to Akali</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">kaisa</span><br/>
<span class="text">go sleep</span><br/>
<span class="text">or try to. dont ask.</span><br/>
<span class="text">-sona</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm just glad. Everything is okay now</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">it is ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶</span><br/>
<span class="text">we b back shortly, go sleep</span><br/>
<span class="text">loves and kisses, sona</span><br/>
<span class="text">And ahri :3</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:15</span><br/>
<span class="breply">yoooooooo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">our dancer is thirsting for the chick downstairs</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">@ahri</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">bitch be asking me to introduce her</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply"></span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMAOOOOO</span><br/>
<span class="text">I was about to tear you apart for waking me up</span><br/>
<span class="text">but shieeeeet, this is even better</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">...did you really need to bring Ahri into this?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">lmao hell yes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">more the merrier</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">You fucking avoided all of us for the past week and now you're acting all buddy buddy with us?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Relaaaaaaaax</span><br/>
<span class="text">Evie was having her period and being a stuck up cunt as usual</span><br/>
<span class="text">Jk, ily</span><br/>
<span class="text">She just needed some time for herself</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">Warn us next time, will you?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">hmmmm</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">nah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">why you so afraid to say hi to sivir</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Fr doe</span><br/>
<span class="text">You literally spoke normally and didnt freak out when you met us</span><br/>
<span class="text">But now you cant talk to some random?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm afraid and have crippling anxiety when it comes to people I'm attracted to</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hence, I felt nothing around you hags</span><br/>
<span class="text">In fact</span><br/>
<span class="text">I feel confident knowing my youth is still present, compared to you two geriatrics</span><br/>
<span class="breply">oh nah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">i'm gonna throw hands</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">like fr fr</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">you're gonna catch them</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kidding! :-)</span><br/>
<span class="text">Only kidding! :^D</span><br/>
<span class="text">...</span><br/>
<span class="text">Is that banging coming from Ahri's room</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i think?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">lol, i think sona is holding her back and ahri is fighting to get free</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">wait lol, they're rooming together?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">I guess</span><br/>
<span class="text">Am I going to die today</span><br/>
<span class="breply">maybe, maybe not :)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">let me know though, so if ahri doesn't</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">i'll finish the job</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">Will you help me with this Sivir?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">lol bitch, you wish</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">think before you talk next time</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"> <b>Delivered</b> </span>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'M SORRY, PLEASE HELP ME</span><br/>
<span class="text">EVE, PLEASE</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'LL PAY YOU</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Evelynn smirked as she saw the pleading texts coming from Kai'Sa. The banging coming from the hall was still present. She could barely make out Ahri's distinctive shrill voice, angrily speaking to Sona, probably. There wasn't any screaming or items being thrown around, so she figured Ahri wasn't at the choreographer's throat. Yet.

</p><p>As Evelynn pressed the power button and placed the phone back down onto the bed, a pair of blue eyes peered back at Evelynn from behind her phone. Akali was awake. Evelynn froze for the millionth time whenever she was placed in a situation that involved the younger girl. The girl stared back with a blank face. Evelynn bit her lips and focused on the intoxicatingly innocent eyes of Akali, desperately searching for something to go off of. Akali showed no reaction to the situation nor did she give a response that dictated a positive or negative attitude.</p><p>The two looked into one another's eyes in silence. Evelynn felt her neck dampen with sweat and felt her body starting to tremble ever so slightly. The anxiety and quickening of her heart pace made her want to run away. She couldn't breathe. The air became so thick to the point where she was being suffocated. Her fight or flight instinct kicked in and for once. Her flight instinct took over. She didn't want to stay any longer. She couldn't anymore. The silence and piercing stare of the younger girl was beginning to eat into her mind. Evelynn began to pull her arm from underneath Akali, but before Evelynn could free herself from her restraints, Akali grabbed at her arm. The sudden contact burned on Evelynn's skin, causing her to recoil from surprise and panic. Akali opened her mouth. But nothing came out.</p><p>Evelynn furrowed her brows and kept staring at Akali, afraid that if she looked away for even a split second, she would drown in a sea of overwhelmingly loud intrusive thoughts. Her eyes darted between Akali's eyes, lips, and eyebrows - begging to latch onto a signal that would reveal what the rapper was thinking.</p><p>Akali finally spoke. A whisper. From her tone, it sounded like a statement, but Evelynn knew it wasn't. It was a tone filled with sorrow and uncertainty.</p><p>"Why do you hate me?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>+82 12 4286 8833: +82 1CHAT MUTED (cuz Sona is a mute :c)</p><p>LOOOOOOL, I'm so scuffed, I actually am embarrassed. Numbers are hard shit. Thank you for pointing it out: @that one guy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fruity Pop-Tarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little more emphasis on the storytelling for this chapter~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do you hate me?"</p><p>"I... I don't." Evelynn said with a hushed undertone. She felt vulnerable and at the mercy of Akali. The accusation that the younger girl threw out was outright wrong. Evelynn felt no hostility or negativity towards Akali. </p><p>"You didn't speak to me. You avoided me. You avoided everyone else because of me." Akali stated monotonously. Her sapphire eyes were glazed over, almost as if the voice speaking out was a completely different disembodied entity. Even though the two maintained eye contact, Akali wasn't completely there. There was no hint of sadness or annoyance in the voice. To Evelynn, it sounded almost <em>dead</em> to her.</p><p>"How can it not be hate?"</p><p>Evelynn felt her throat clump up as she now understood what the girl was implying. Akali thought Evelynn despised her ever since they met. From laughing at her outfit to destroying her plush animal, Evelynn showed a side that one would label as a bully. Avoiding her ever since they landed in Seoul only made Akali think that the older singer detested the younger talent, wanting nothing to do with her except for strictly business.</p><p>"You told me to leave you alone," Evelynn replied matter-of-factly, "I did."</p><p>"I know. But I wasn't. I," Akali croaked, "I don't know." </p><p>Evelynn saw the shimmer in her crystalline eyes. There were tears forming that weighted heavily on the Akali's eyes, threatening to stain the girl's cheeks. Evelynn felt a crushing pain in her stomach as she realized Akali was going to cry. Again. And because of her - again. The diva felt her breath become shallow and that her chest had begun shuddering erratically. Evelynn bit her lips and looked past the girl. If she was forced to stare any longer, she knew she would be the one bawling. Evelynn didn't know why. She wouldn't usually ever cry. Not over anyone. Not for anyone. And certainly not because of anyone. Yet, seeing Akali being so terribly torn apart only caused the pain to be reflected within her. Perhaps even double fold.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn used the hand that was still tucked underneath the rapper's head and pulled the girl closer to her. She closed the distance between the two by shuffling towards the silent girl. Akali made no movement nor did she show any resistance. Her body was essentially lifeless. Evelynn did not dare look down at the girl's face, knowing fully well that the sight would send her to a fit of full-ugly crying. Evelynn felt the hot sensation of Akali's breath hitting against her chest, only to have the warmth exasperated by the fact that her skin was exposed due to the revealing nature of the dress she was wearing. The heat instantly became moisture and wetness. Akali was sobbing violently, but she kept it silent. The section of the dress that concealed Evelynn's chest was drenched with tears. Evelynn didn't care, nor did she focused on it. She wrapped her hand around Akali's head and rested her chin against the top of the girl's head. The two were laying in an embraced position, but Evelynn knew. She knew it was her who was embracing the girl and the girl was just letting her do so.</p><p>"I. I'm sorry," Evelynn hesistantly whispered, "I was.." Evelynn closed her eyes and felt her lips curl downwards unconsciously.</p><p>"I was envious."</p><p>Evelynn felt Akali's head shift slightly in her arms at the revelation, but the girl's body was still contracting from her sobs. Evelynn felt her voice break and get weaker, but she tried to push on. </p><p>"Envious of what you have. I-You looked so happy with that dumb doll. You looked so content holding such a huge panda."</p><p>"That's so stupid." Evelynn laughed bitterly.</p><p>"They're not in your life anymore. Why do you still keep something to remind you of it? It's just a stupid toy for kids. Why would you keep something so lame, so impractical, so-so-s. So fucking idiotic."</p><p>Silence. She didn't expect an answer. It was a rhetorical question.</p><p>"How could you still love someone that is no longer there for you? Someone who LEFT YOU, BUT YOU STILL LOVE THEM?"</p><p>"How come they still mean so much to you when you MEANT NOTHING TO THEM? HOW THE FUCK STILL."</p><p>Evelynn opened her eyes. She realized her throat was straining. Straining from yelling. The girl she was holding was looking back up at her, eyes wide from confusion and astonishment. Evelynn turned her head away and shut her eyes tightly. A flood of intrusive thoughts that she had suppressed from the past began flooding into her mind. She knew she was projecting onto the girl in front of her. Akali didn't do anything wrong. Memories of abandonment, fears of being hurt, and replays of lies came emerging through. It lead to the reopening of many invisible scars that the diva swore she had sealed off. Scars that shaped Evelynn into who she was today: a woman who abandons first to avoid being abandoned by. A woman who allows herself to hurt others to prevent being hurt again.</p><p>She felt it. A single stream came trickling down the side of her face. The unusual sensation of warmth caressing her cheekbones tingled and stung from the drastic change in temperature. A warm haven that streaked the cheek, only to leave a line of icy cold dampness afterwards. Then another tear fell. And another. Evelynn felt her chest heave uncontrollably. Sounds escaped her lips that she could only describe as inhuman grunts and pained groans. Hearing her own sobs only brought the diva to more tears. She clutched the girl in front of her and didn't let go. Evelynn felt as if she had fell overboard into a dark and stormy sea and the girl in front of her was the only lifesaver that would prevent her from going under. A pair of arms wrapped around the weeping girl's waist and tightened. Evelynn felt herself become even more weaker and vulnerable as she buried the last bit of ego and pride she had left. She tucked her head in towards the girl's neck and allowed her gasps and tears to come freely. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kai'Sa peeked from the open archway that connected the stairs to the living room for the hundredth time. The girl who was sleeping on the couch was now conscious and was sitting upright, browsing on her phone. Kai'Sa felt her heart race and didn't know what to do. The girl named Sivir, according to Evelynn, essentially locked down half the house. If Kai'Sa wanted to make it to the kitchen, there was no way she could avoid confronting the stranger who was occupying the common area. The ironic part of this to Kai'Sa was that between confronting the attractive stranger or the wrath of Ahri, Ahri didn't even strike the dancer with an ounce of fear. But the captivating looks of a random girl she never met? It was enough to make Kai'Sa want to hide away from confrontation.</p><p><em>The nerve of her</em>. <em>She comes into someone else's house and then sleeps on their couch? Who does that? And she doesn't LEAVE?</em></p><p>
  <em>But I guess she did help find Akali. Maybe I owe her? Maybe breakfast? Coffee? Does she like coffee? What about tea? Or just milk. Or both?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what if she's "lack toes and toddler ants"?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or what if-</em>
</p><p>"So. Do you plan to stare at me all day or are you going to say something?" A throaty voice called out from in front of her. <em>Sivir.</em></p><p>Kai'Sa instinctively ducked her head back behind the wall. She facepalmed herself and immediately felt the heat assault her face from shame. <em>It's not too late to slowly back myself up the stairs, is it? The front door is behind me, I could just go through there. Fuck it, let's go.</em></p><p>Before Kai'Sa could reach for the doorknob, a head popped out from her left. The brunette that was sitting on the couch was now staring back at the shocked dancer, inches away. Kai'Sa held her breath as she took in the sight before her. The tanned woman had eyes that were purely intoxicating. It was as if Kai'Sa was staring into a blue Andromeda galaxy, sparking and filled with hidden treasures yet to be discovered. As Kai'Sa traced the girl's sharp facial features with her eyes, she noticed the girl's glossed lips were curled upwards into a smile.</p><p>"Well?" Sivir smirked innocuously. The couch surfer's head was tilted to an angle, as she peeked around the wall without exposing her body completely. Kai'Sa's eyes fixated on the offset, voluminous almond-hair as it reflected off the early morning's sun-ray.</p><p>
  <em>W-what do I do? Kai'Sa, run.</em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa quickly made a grasp for the door handle and frantically tried to push the door open. The metallic frosted glass door didn't budge in the slightest. <em>Dear, god, please. </em>The fear and panic began to settle in as she felt herself forced into a corner. As she looked back and slowly backed to the corner, Kai'Sa noticed that Sivir was still watching her in bewilderment. Her eyebrows raised, lips parted, but nothing about her expression seems to dictate any malicious intent.</p><p>"A-are you okay?" Sivir cautiously chuckled, still gawking at the unkempt and groggy girl.</p><p>Kai'Sa frowned and shook her head ferociously. The air suddenly became extremely hot and heavy, causing Kai'Sa to be short of breath. The more the tanned girl gazed at her, the more anxious Kai'Sa felt. She bit her lips, trying to not make a sound, but the effects of hyperventilation was beginning to settle in. As the girl hysterically tried to calm her breathing, she felt her hands and legs shake uncontrollably and violently.</p><p>"H-hey. Do you need help?"</p><p><em>N-no, </em>Kai'Sa thought to her. The terror-stricken dancer replied with a squeak.</p><p>Kai'Sa felt herself shrink smaller and smaller until she soon realized she was laying on the floor, curled up into a ball. She wanted to die from embarrassment. She didn't want to exist. She knew she made a mess of herself. If she was struck by lightning, or if she passed away from a falling piano at that moment, Kai'Sa would have been content with being able to escape her current predicament. The predicament of making a fool of herself.</p><p>"Um. Hol-, I-I can get Evelynn, hold on..." Sivir whispered apprehensively. Sivir glanced quickly at Kai'Sa who laid on the floor, still shielding herself, before she frantically turned to face the stairs.</p><p>Kai'Sa froze at the mention of her senior's name. A fate worse than dying from embarrassment would be to sentenced to an eternity of hell of being mocked by Evelynn. Whatever banter and playful exchanges she had with Evelynn were nothing but a sample of what Evelynn was really packing. Kai'Sa knew that. And she didn't want that.</p><p>"NO. DON'T." Kai'Sa desperately shouted. She looked up past the towering girl to check if any doors were opened in response to the commotion she caused. <em>Nothing. I think. I hope.</em></p><p>Sivir looked back down, perplexed with the unexpected outcry.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>Kai'Sa turned her away and tucked her chin in, scared to meet the attractive stranger's eyes. She was afraid that with one look, she would slip back into a blabbering cesspool of awkwardness and cringe. She had an idea. A stretch. But it was better than nothing. The girl scooped herself back up and looked at the brunette who was still looking at her with concerned eyes.</p><p>Kai'Sa ran for the stairs and pushed past Sivir. Kai'Sa didn't even bother looking back. Only once she heard the click of her bedroom door did she realized she was holding her breath. The heat from embarrassment began to return as she realized awkward and ridiculous she must've looked to the other girl. She smacked her face again.</p><p>
  <em>Kill me.</em>
</p><p>She inhaled and let out a sigh of disappointment. A fa

int syrupy and woodsy scent wisped by her nose, a fragrance that reminded her something similar to what her father would wear. Usually disgusted by the overwhelmingly pungent smells of cologne, Kai'Sa felt there was something different about the smell. It was apparent that was cologne, as it had a prominent masculine characteristic, but there was a light undertone... of something <em>floral </em>and playful. Kai'Sa envisioned a scene where a blossoming flower that laid in the middle of an overgrown wood, where the scent between the pine and floret clashed. </p><p>
  <em>Was that cologne...? Was she wearing cologne?</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Ahri's Angels</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:24</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'M SORRY, PLEASE HELP ME</span><br/>
<span class="text">EVE, PLEASE</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'LL PAY YOU</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:08</span><br/>
<span class="breply">CON FUCKING GRATULATIONS</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Round of applause, the whole gang is here FINALLY</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Welcome evie, to our first ever breakfast gathering as a fucking GROUP</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">fuck off</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Welcome akali, thanks for getting us worried and shitting bricks here while you went off in the middle of the nightttt ALONE (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Welcome kaisa, say thank you to daddy ahri for cooking breakfast today</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">Screw you. Why are we texting and just not talking</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry, Kai'Sa, my head is hurting a lot.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">YOU TELL ME KAISA, YOU LOOK SAD AF BITCH</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I SAID HELLO TO ALL OF YALL AND MADE BREAKFAST. BUT EVERYONE IS SILENT</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">leave her alone</span><br/>
<span class="text">heating up poptarts at 11 AM is not a meal</span><br/>
<span class="text">plus, did anyone see sivir?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, did anyone?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Sona said she left, sorry, boo :c</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">OH WAIT, SONA LOL</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Ahri</b> added S❤️na to the conversation</span>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:51</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Sonaaaaaaaa</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">ffs finallyyy i was sitting here, wondering why you were all on your phones</span><br/>
<span class="text">i thought you were all ignoring me (︶︹︺)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">shut up, you're not that important</span><br/>
<span class="text">what a way to finally see you after, what</span><br/>
<span class="text">a fucking year, two?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">awwww you actually missed me (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡</span><br/>
<span class="text">it wasnt my fault, i thought you were some rando</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHAT ARE YOU SAYING</span><br/>
<span class="text">I TOLD YOU IT WAS ME</span><br/>
<span class="text">I TOLD YOU THINGS ONLY I WOULD'VE KNOWN</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">wow but what if it was someone who got lucky with their guesses</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">EVEN WITH THE TIME WHERE AHRI AND I WALKED IN ON YOU</span><br/>
<span class="text">BUTT ASS NAKED DANCING AND LIP SYNCING?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">LMFAOOOOO</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Shit was hot</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">mustve left quite an impression c;</span><br/>
<span class="text">besides</span><br/>
<span class="text">been busy with pentakill and djing</span><br/>
<span class="text">gal gotta make that bread (─‿‿─)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">imagine having 2 careers and still chasing a check lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">ANYWAYS</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You guys ok? @akali @kaisa</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Been quiet and just looking around awkwardly</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">bullshit</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yes.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">EVEN bigger bullshit</span><br/>
<span class="breply">what happened yesterday night, akali?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">she doesn't need to tell you shit</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Chill, im actually concerned about her</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Shes the youngest and she went drinking alone?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">That frightens me</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, I'm fine now. I'm sorry about making all of you guys worried.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry, Kai'Sa. Sona. Ahri.</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm sorry, Evelynn.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">nah you good</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">It's okay, but if you do go out, let us know please</span><br/>
<span class="text">I was scared out of my mind</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Thanks.</span><br/>
<span class="text">I wasn't feeling okay, I guess.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">you don't have to tell us, if you don't feel comfortable</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Agreed</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm okay now. I swear.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Well, yesterday was supposed to be my ex and I's sixth year anniversary.</span><br/>
<span class="text">I got sad and pretty much just tried to drink my problems away, lol.</span><br/>
<span class="text">The end.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">man</span><br/>
<span class="text">fuck that noise</span><br/>
<span class="text">if you wanted a real good time lmkkkk</span><br/>
<span class="text">nah, LET US KNOW</span><br/>
<span class="breply">^^^^^^^^</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I wouldve dropped anything to help you out if you felt sad :c</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">AKALIIIIIII</span><br/>
<span class="text">We could've watched that show together, the one you kept talking about</span><br/>
<span class="text">Over a tub of ice cream, dummy</span><br/>
<span class="text">And maybe cry it out together</span><br/>
<span class="breply">BITCH ME TOO, LET ME IN ON THIS</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Minus the crying lmao, ill record yall infants</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">im not a part of this group, but fuggit, lemme in too</span><br/>
<span class="text">pentakill dont got saps like you softies</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Aw, haha.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay, I promise, I'll let you all know if I'm down. I feel better now. 🥰</span><br/>
<span class="breply">@Evie say something nice, ya dumb hoe</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Your turn</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">don't fucking drink, you're too young</span><br/>
<span class="text">and call me next time</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">???</span><br/>
<a href="https://media0.giphy.com/media/uHox9Jm5TyTPa/200.gif"><span class="image5"></span></a><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Coming from a bitch who NEVER picks up my calls</span><br/>
<span class="breply">URGENT or not?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Good fucking lie</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Thank you, Evelynn.</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm of age, soooooo.</span><br/>
<span class="text">But yeah, I'll do that next time. Promise. :)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">:)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL, alright, am I missing something again</span><br/>
<span class="text">Because I'm getting a weird vibe going on right about now</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">nah, right, evelynn?</span><br/>
<span class="text">":)"</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Youre not missing out on anything, dw</span><br/>
<span class="breply">":)"</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">oh, wow</span><br/>
<span class="text">you got my fav, how'd you know?</span><br/>
<span class="text">frosted strawberry poptarts</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yeah, something fruity for someone fruity c;</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh, I love fruity flavors!</span><br/>
<span class="text">Thanks, Ahri. ^-^</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">What's going on...?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">dw, you'll know all about it eventually (￣ω￣)</span><br/>
</p>
</div><hr/><p>Kai'Sa smiled to herself as she walked over to the sink with the stack of plates. The laughter and lively chatter coming from the table filled the room with a spirited atmosphere that was a stark contrast to what it was a few days ago. Although the trio were laughing amongst themselves and talking, it wasn't as dynamic and engaging as it was now, with the addition of both Evelynn and Sona. Kai'Sa snuck a small glance at the red-velvet haired musician. She knew Sona wasn't capable of talking, but her presence and nonverbal actions were loud enough to warrant reactions from everyone else. She giggled as she saw Sona rapidly, with grace and articulation, signed with her hands. Based off of the blonde singer's reaction, Kai'Sa figured Sona was conveying something about Ahri and how she tends to sleeptalk.</p><p>Kai'Sa was secretly thankful that Ahri had decided to make Pop-Tarts this morning, as the plates were simple to clean. No oil, no grease, just a simple rinse and done. Despite it not being a proper meal and the toaster strudels being overpoweringly sweet, Kai'Sa appreciated the initiative the older girl took in preparing something for the morning for everyone. </p><p>"Hey, I'm gonna check out the news and just relax in the living room for a bit. I'll join up with you guys later?" Kai'Sa said, as she motioned towards to the common area.</p><p>"Yeah, sounds good, we'll just chill here for a bit." Akali smiled.</p><p>Sona nodded and gave the dancer an "OK" sign with her hands, before immediately turning it upside down once Kai'Sa locked eyes with it. Kai'Sa laughed at the immaturity the redhead had, which Sona only grinned in response.</p><p>"Finally, now that the goody two shoes is gone," Ahri sarcastically said with a twinkle in her eyes, "We can discuss how we could take over the world without being judged."</p><p>"Don't count me out, I'm amazing at destroying things," Kai'Sa fake pouted, "Like relationships."</p><p>Ahri laughed in silence and started clapping frantically in delight, a unique trait that the singer does whenever she finds something hilarious. Akali and Sona shook their heads in disappointment, but Kai'Sa knew their hidden smiles told a different story. Kai'Sa giggled and turned towards the doorway with her cup of coffee. As Kai'Sa stepped into the living room, the pressure she felt from earlier in the morning was gone. She had secretly hoped that Sivir was still here, but she also couldn't find a way where should would be able to confront the brunette again. Not after what Kai'Sa had turned into in the face of anxiety. But even then, Kai'Sa couldn't help but have a longing for the desire to really get to know the attractive stranger.</p><p>
  <i>Was it for a romantic reason? To simply be friends because she looked cool? Or was it just maybe the lack of something intimate?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I got the others now, I don't feel bad or anything. I feel great, actually. But why do I feel like I'm still <b>missing</b> something?</i>
</p><p>Kai'Sa pushed the thought aside and plopped herself on the pristine white leather sofa. She surveyed her surroundings and saw the usual sights that her father likes to decorate their house with. </p><p>There were various different awards and headlines decorated the walls. She personally didn't enjoy seeing them, as it felt too pretentious and the only sole purpose of it being on open display is for bragging rights. In fact, awards doesn't strike any emotion within the dancer. Dancing was a passion and anything that came along with it was just a plus. The reasoning for her father for displaying the awards, however? He claimed that it was a way for her to gauge her progress. The more awards that she gets, the better she is becoming.</p><p>
  <i>What a stupid metric, but okay.</i>
</p><p>Kai'Sa clicked on the remote and took a sip from her cup of espresso. Akali had always said coffee tastes like mud, but to Kai'Sa, the lingering bitter, yet luxuriously creamy, taste of an espresso shot is like heaven to her. </p><p>
  <i>A cup of espresso a day, keeps the depresso away.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"-buzz in the music industry this week is that there appears to rumors of a new all-female pop group that is forming on the horizon. Not just any pop group though - some have speculated that it is a mix of old talents with new faces. While Riot Entertainment has been teasing that they have multiple groups in the process of debuting, no official statement has been released by them, but it was heavily implied that "a new wave is about to rock expectations", as stated on their website. Fans have thrown names of potential players for this new roster, but as of right now, nobody has any idea who it may consist of or what they're planning to call themselves. The hype is unreal and all eyes are awaiting for their debut, but until then, stay tuned!"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>That's us.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kai'Sa felt her stomach flip with nervousness - from both anticipation and uncertainty. She couldn't wait to debut and start her career as an idol and not just simply as a dancer. She believed it was a great opportunity to expand her skills and explore different options in terms of her career within performing arts, but she was also anxious about how receptive they would be as a group. She loved the girls she was with, despite only knowing them for such a short time. She feared that what if the group was dead on arrival? Would they have to disband and simply go their own ways? The mix of personalities and differences was what drew her into the unusual dynamic the four had. She wanted this to work, no matter what. Not for her own career, but for the friendship she've made on their way to accomplishing this vision they had.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As Kai'Sa shifted in her seat from agitation, she felt something stuck to her butt. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>She instinctively reached underneath where she was sitting and felt something crumpled up. A piece of paper that had something scribbled across it in cursive. As she squinted to try and decipher whatever the lines were trying to convey, the familiar faint scent of cologne hits her nose again. <i>Sivir...?</i></p><p>
  <i>"To the purple-haired cutie who managed to leave a <b>"breathtaking"</b> impression - call or text me: +82 26 6637 2647"</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><i>+82 26 6637 2647: +82 BOOMERANGS</i><br/>Double checked, BTW. :^) </p><p>"We don't make mistakes, just happy little accidents" - Bob Ross</p><p>There will be more in-depth information that comes out between what happened between both Akali and Evelynn during their "personal" time together. It'll all be explained more thoroughly as Evelynn's backstory and Akali's past gets explored further. The beginning of more Kai'Siv and Ahri/Sona's relationship. The pacing of this fic might be a bit too slow for some, but I personally like slow burns, LOL. </p><p>Where my SHITTY 👏 CHARACTER 👏 DEVELOPMENT 👏 comes into play. Pls bear wid me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Poison (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>*TW* - mention of alcohol and alcoholism, just looking out for you lovelies. Apologies in advance.</b> </p><p><b>More heavy sided of story telling</b> - not as chat oriented for this chapter. For good reasons. But apologies if you weren't looking forward to that. :)</p><p>Daily reminder to drink lots of water and to smile, even when you feel like you can't. Gotta trick that brain of yours to release some serotonin because you sure as hell deserve some.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Ahri's Angels</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:41</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">Think we're DONE done with everything now!</span><br/>
<span class="text">The producer dude texted me and said we're all good</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">yassss, means we don't need to go back to the studio anymore</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">I can't wait. 😩</span><br/>
<span class="text">When is it releasing???</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">I think within the next hour?</span><br/>
<span class="text">The producers are letting us hit the switch for when it goes live</span><br/>
<span class="breply">DIBS</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">who do you think you is</span><br/>
<span class="text">akali was the star of the damn video</span><br/>
<span class="text">you were just a washing machine sales model</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Wow, it was metaphorical you dumb hoe</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Washing the "old" ahri</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Out with the old, in with new c;</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOOOOOL, but what about my stunt?</span><br/>
<span class="text">That was super fun and awesome</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Alright alright, simmer down</span><br/>
<span class="breply">That was pretty cool ngl</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">if i had the chance to run over kai'sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">you know i was going to say yes</span><br/>
<span class="text">and if it was ahri who wanted to do that scene?</span><br/>
<span class="text">you KNOW i was going to hit that reverse gear</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL</span><br/>
<span class="text">I was highkey scared for Kai'Sa, but that stunt was amazing.</span><br/>
<span class="text">But if Eve hit Kai'Sa, I'd probably be traumatized, lol.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">in a good way or?</span><br/>
<span class="text">because i'll do it in a heartbeat if it means i get to hit ahri and to be viewed as a saint</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Wow</span><br/>
<span class="breply">In what world does "traumatize" means good</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">mine</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">I got to give it to Akali though, she was awesome</span><br/>
<span class="text">The subway scene with the blacklight neon spray?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Genius</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">say thank you evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">i was supporting vocals and eye candy</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nooooo, it wasn't just me, haha.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ahri helped with the idea and Eve was nice enough to help back me up</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Awww how humble c:</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Alright im in the studio, they're previewing the final version before release</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Let us know how it goes!</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:57</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Alright which one of you mofos renamed our group to K/DA?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">oops, did i</span><br/>
<span class="text">i tried to rename it to kill dumb ahri's</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">Omg</span><br/>
<span class="text">You two got some serious issues</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL, for real.</span><br/>
<span class="text">But KDA has a ring to it, somewhat.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Wow, so ahri's angels wasnt doing it for yall?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">no</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">no fucking way</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">No</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Preferably not, lol.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">LOL good</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Because i was about to call you all lame betas</span><br/>
<span class="breply">That name was garbage, id take kda over it</span><br/>
<span class="breply">And why are you here, sona lol</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">just so getting as much info as i can so i can leak this for $$$</span><br/>
<span class="text">memes aside</span><br/>
<span class="text">eve &amp; ahri: ur careers are at a dead end, so dont have high expectations</span><br/>
<span class="text">akali &amp; kaisa: good luck u cuties, congrats on your soon to be debut (◕‿◕)♡</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">Awww, thanks, Sona!</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Thank you! Means a lot. ^-^</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmao snake 🐍</span><br/>
<span class="breply">^^^^^</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Shes not invited to anything anymore</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">IM KIDDING ILY ALL</span><br/>
<span class="text">congrats to everyone, i swear oml</span><br/>
<span class="text">ill be waiting for that mv (^ω~)</span><br/>
<span class="text">you guys are going to be GREAT and im cheering you guys on</span><br/>
<span class="breply">🙄</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Anyways, im omw back and we could just press the button together or w/e, idc</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">Can I do it...? 🥺</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Cha</span><br/>
<span class="text">Awww</span><br/>
<span class="text">Only because you're the youngest</span><br/>
<span class="breply">AS THE LEADER, I SAY</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Go for it</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Eviepoo</span><br/>
<span class="text">self-declared* leader</span><br/>
<span class="text">but whatever, we all know you're incapable of being one</span><br/>
<span class="text">:)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Acka</span><br/>
<span class="text">YAAAAY I'LL WAIT FOR EVERYONE.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">S❤️na</span><br/>
<span class="text">GOOD LUCK LOVELIES</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>Akali shifted in her seat excitedly as she watched the clock tick down towards 1:30 PM. Silence filled the living room as the newly named "K/DA" group was awaiting the final moment of truth. The work they've put in for the past few weeks were finally coming to fruition. Akali knew that the next few hours were going to dictate the fate of the group. Everyone knew it, but no one wanted to confront or state the obvious. The pin and needles Akali felt on her back pushed her to constantly adjust the watch that sat on her wrist.</p><p>"I just wanted to say," Akali finally broke the silence, "I had a blast with everyone. Regardless of whatever happens, I hope we can remain as friends."</p><p>Akali felt an arm drape across her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Kai'Sa looking back with an asymmetrical smile. There was a hint of sadness tucked behind her lips.</p><p>"Aw, silly. How can we not stay as friends?" The dancer solemnly laughed, "Who else am I going to experiment on with my cooking?"</p><p>Akali noticed Kai'Sa unusual laugh. Instead of the hearty and honeyed bellow, Kai'Sa's laugh sounded empty and hollow. <em>A bittersweet laugh to hide her fear</em>, Akali thought.</p><p>"Ey, you two kids, shut up and upload it already. We don't got time to be sentimental and be sad. We're not going to flop. I'm not going to let it flop." Ahri firmly stated. The blonde's voice was solid and oozed determination.</p><p>Akali felt the edge of her lips loosen and furl upwards. The veteran singer on most days was all jokes and foolish jest-like behavior, but for once, her "leadership" traits emerges as she rallies the quartet. Akali nodded and looked over to the one other girl who stayed silent the entire time.</p><p>
  <em>Evelynn.</em>
</p><p>The two haven't exchanged many words after what happened in her room. There was an air of awkwardness and uneasiness between them, but Akali also felt that there was something else, something <em>positive</em>. Evelynn still scares her with her personality and appearance, but Akali also feels that the two have gotten closer in a way that cannot be put into words. Akali had tried labeling their relationship in the past week for what it was, but each time she tried, she only got frustrated with herself as nothing came to mind.</p><p>As Akali brought her attention back, she observed that Evelynn's forehead was furrowed. <em>Is she okay?</em>  Despite appearing slightly concerned, Evelynn's amber eyes were cold, calculated, and hardened. Akali couldn't gauge whether or not the diva was holding up well. As Evelynn soon realized the younger girl was watching her, she refocused her attention to the rapper. Evelynn gave Akali a reassuring smile that sent a wave of sparks down the rapper's neck.</p><p>A smile that was terrifying, but also incredibly alluring. <em>Almost as if the devil herself was smiling at me.</em></p><p>The smile creases that were on the older girl's cheeks gave her an eerily happy appearance that highlighted the diva's entrancing features. <em>Sharp eyes, intoxicating smile, and, oh damn. Her highlight is popping.</em> Akali liked the smile, despite it being a little creepy and out of character for the stonewalled diva. Akali quickly looked away, as she realized she was simply staring at the diva at that point.</p><p>Akali reached over to the dark space grey laptop that sat in front of the four. She gave the trackpad a light double tap and the screen lit up from the response. The video was already uploaded and was just awaiting the final order of going public. Akali gave the laptop one last tap. A crimson loading bar was the only thing that flashed on screen, only to be immediately met with a message. </p><p>
  <em>"K/DA - POP/STARS" Upload Complete.</em>
</p><p>The thrill and nervous anxiety came flooding into Akali as she knew that this was it. K/DA is officially out and is standing before a jury. The world is going to decide whether or not the girls are going to be packing their bags or if they're going to be riding out the wave in success.</p><p>"What the fuck, one view?" Ahri angrily shouted. Ahri stood up frustrated and crossed her arms.</p><p>Akali looked back to the screen and the blonde was right. "<em>1 view".</em></p><p>"You're so stupid," Evelynn rolled her eyes, "We LITERALLY just uploaded this, a second ago. And you're upset about it?"</p><p>Kai'Sa let out a sigh of relief. Akali bit her lips. <em>She was right, technically. </em><em>We can't really gauge how our video is doing, not yet, at least. </em></p><p>"I had thousands of views the second I released something back then," Ahri pouted, "Now what about this?"</p><p>"You're such a stuck up brat," Evelynn lightly punched the blonde in her arm, "You were still relevant back then, but not anymore."</p><p>"Fuck you." Ahri stuck her tongue out, only to have the diva grab it with her fingers.</p><p>"Speak up, I can't hear you." Evelynn smirked.</p><p>"Fayuck yewww." Ahri mustered out as best she could, unbothered by her friend's invasive contact.</p><p>Kai'Sa recoiled and scrunched her face in disgust, "You guys are filthy and are absolute degenerates." </p><p>Evelynn and Ahri shared a glanced and gave each other matching wicked smiles. To the pair, the two took the words of the dancer as a compliment and wore their label as a badge of honor. Akali noticed that the two were walking closer to Kai'Sa, but Kai'Sa was still too preoccupied with staring at Akali's laptop to notice the two girls who were now grinning with evil looks in their eyes.</p><p>"Um, K-Kai?" Akali poked the dancer, who didn't pay her any mind.</p><p>"Hm?" The oblivious girl replied, still focused on the music video that was playing on the laptop.</p><p>Before Akali could warn Kai'Sa of the two senior girls that were creeping up on her, Evelynn placed the unsuspecting dancer into a headlock. Ahri squealed in delight, as she placed her a finger into her own mouth. Akali was both horrified and confused about what was happening. Ahri was licking the finger, making insanely grotesque smacking noises with her lips, only to have Evelynn gleefully laugh in pure blissful thrill.</p><p>"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"</p><p>
  <em>Do I-Can I back out of this?... </em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa at this point was buckling with her legs and flailing with her restrained arms, trying her best to escape. Her face was ridden with terror, as her cheeks had lost all colors, leaving the once rosy cheeks with paleness. Her high pitched screams tore through the house, but everyone knew. No one was going to save her. </p><p>"HELP ME, AKALI." Kai'Sa pleaded.</p><p>Her doe eyes locked onto the rapper's, but Akali twisted her head away and looked down at her nails. Akali knew better to intervene, even though she loved Kai'Sa dearly and wanted to protect her. She knew that the combined forces of both Evelynn and Ahri was enough to ruin anyone's life, band mates were no exceptions.</p><p>"I-uh, I think I'm gonna go make some tea." Akali unconvincingly said as she stood up from the kitchen's barstool.</p><p>"DON'T LEAVE ME," Kai'Sa wailed after the girl, "PLEASE."</p><p>"Smart girl," Ahri added, as she winked at Akali. The face Ahri was wearing sent her hair on her skin standing. The only face she could compare it to was that of an oni. The screams of Kai'Sa didn't relent at all, but to Ahri, it appears as if the shrill shrieks were non-existent and fell onto deaf ears.</p><p>"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, AHRI."</p><p>
  <em>God dammit. I kinda do want to see this because, haha. It's kinda funny. But Kai'Sa is such sweetie who takes care of me. I. Maybe...? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, maybe, w-we could let her go," Akali beckoned to the air, still turnt away from the trio. She didn't want to challenge any of her seniors, nor did she want to make them think that she should be the new target. "And then, we maybe could resume this later?"</p><p>Ahri laughed and shook her head in disagreement. Her finger was now held up in the air. Despite the distance from her, Akali could see the finger that was coated in saliva. It was completely drenched. Akali empathized with the poor girl, as she really hoped it wasn't going to be a wet-willy, but given the context clues, all signs pointed towards it. <em>Oh, no.</em></p><p>"E-Eve?" Akali desperately called out, still too afraid to look back at the scene. It was her last resort, as Kai'Sa's grim future seems to be coming closer and closer to a reality. </p><p>No movement or words were said. Until a sigh of defeat came out from the diva.</p><p>Evelynn released the berserk girl.</p><p>"I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS." Kai'Sa howled as she scanned the room. Her eyes were bloodred with murderous intent.</p><p>Akali felt a sense of dread wash over her as her stomach clenched from fright. The usually well composed Kai'Sa was no longer present, but replaced by someone acting purely on primitive instincts. From her past martial arts experience, Akali recognizes that the only person deadlier than someone who actively seeks to kill someone is someone who is blinded by fury AND actively seeking to kill someone. Kai'Sa fits in the latter.</p><p>"You're such a simp, Eve," Ahri sighed disappointedly, "But at least we finally get to see the fun side of Kai-"</p><p>Before she could even finish her sentence, Kai'Sa flung her fist and connected with the blonde's face. Both Evelynn and Akali looked on with disbelief and awe. Ahri grimaced from the contact. Akali was afraid that perhaps the singer had pushed the girl too far. Akali tried to step forward, but Evelynn held an arm out in front of her, stopping the girl from intervening. As if on cue, Ahri started laughing joyously and began running away from the enraged Kai'Sa, who only gave chase.</p><p>"You punch like a lil' bitch." Ahri giggled, running away backwards with two middle fingers stuck up in Kai'Sa's direction.</p><p>The action only pissed off Kai'Sa further, who let out a gut wrenching holler as she made chase. Akali was still dumbfounded at the sudden escalation of the situation that unfolded before her. Just a minute ago, they were all waiting around, getting ready to show the world what they can offer as a group. The next, the "unbreakable" group dissolved into madness with fistfights.</p><p>Even from the kitchen, Akali can still hear the walloping punches Kai'Sa was giving Ahri. Ahri still kept laughing at the dancer, but began to throw in her own punches. The shouts and screams of the two girls echoed off the walls as they chased each other around the house. Occasionally, there was a loud crash or bang that sounded painfully expensive. The chasing didn't stop, but at that point, Akali knew it was pointless in trying to get in their way. It was like trying to stop a runaway train with her bare hands.</p><p>
  <em>They'll make up... right? We're not going to end up disbanding because of some small fight, no way.</em>
</p><p>A cough pulled the girl out of her inner monologue. As soon as Akali thought the current situation in the household couldn't get even worse, she realized she was alone with Evelynn. The one person she felt uncomfortable with. Akali unconsciously began fiddling with her fingers as she thought of something to say to ease the awkward silence that hung between the pair. Even though the clash was going on a few meters away, the silence in the kitchen was oppressive.</p><p>"So, um," Akali stammered, no longer able to stand the quietness, "Thank you, I guess."</p><p>"No worries," Evelynn shrugged casually, "Sucks we missed out on the fun though."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Akali dug her nails into her palm. She didn't know what else to say that would've been productive in a conversation. <em>Do I mention the weather? That's so boring though and vanilla. Do I ask her about her day? I mean, we all pretty much just woke up. Do I ask if she wants food...? But I can't really cook. Do I mention about that night? Hell no.</em></p><p>"I was thinking, what if we all celebrate with a few drinks tonight?" Evelynn asked. Akali peered to the diva and raised a concerned eyebrow.</p><p>
  <em>Did she forget what happened last time, when I drank?</em>
</p><p>As if she had read her mind, Evelynn smirked. "And don't worry, we'll be drinking at home. just us four. You'll have adult supervision."</p><p>Akali felt her face redden at the comment. She doesn't drink often and she certainly didn't use alcohol as a coping mechanism. That one night she did go out on her own, she admit, she went overboard. The justification she had was that she was in a new city, living with people she didn't know, and that she felt that was ruining things already. She knew it wasn't a good enough reason and she made a personal vow that morning that she wasn't going to drink again. Well, not to that extent. And definitely not alone.</p><p>"WE DRINKING?"</p><p>Akali turned her head to the kitchen doorway. Ahri's head was popping out from the edge, still preoccupied with holding back Kai'Sa. Her face was flushed from exhausting herself. Akali couldn't help but giggle at how comical the scene was.</p><p>"Yeah, at home though." Akali laughed.</p><p>"NICE, it's going to be PARTY TI-"</p><p>As quickly as she had appear, Ahri disappeared from the doorway. The last thing Akali made out was seeing a hand grabbing the blonde's locks and tugging hard backwards. Akali snickered to herself.</p><p>
  <em>If we're not long to last as this group, I guess we can make the most out of it. Being with these idiots, it's like living in a reality show. A terrible show, but still, kinda fun and entertaining.</em>
</p><p>"What about Sona?" Akali questioned out of the blue. Although the redhead wasn't officially a part of the band, she was close friends with the two seniors and she was rather accepting of the new rookies. She knew that the musician had to return to her own responsibilities, but she still maintained close knit contact with the girls during her times away. She occasionally partakes in the group chats, but Akali had to admit. Sona was a fresh change of air when it came to interactions. Plus, she was pretty nice and fun to have around, even though she does poke fun at them slightly.</p><p>"She can't come," Evelynn replied, "Sucks, but she has a Pentakill tour in Europe starting this week."</p><p>Akali felt herself deflate a little bit, but she wasn't surprised. Sona was busy and she did say she couldn't stay any longer before she left last time. Evelynn must've noticed the change in her facial expression as she quickly followed up with a different statement. A statement that sent waves of conflicting sensations. A sensation of exhilaration, anticipation, nervousness, and <em>annoyance</em>. She didn't know how to interpret it.</p><p>"It's okay, I'll make sure you have a <em>great</em> time<em>."</em></p>
<hr/><p>Evelynn rolled over her bed and opened her eyes. The heaviness and haze of sleepiness was still weighing heavy on her eyelids, but even though, Evelynn can see that sunlight no longer bled in from the outside. She grabbed her phone and tapped the power button, only to be greeted by hundreds of different notifications: some from various social media accounts, some from texts by numbers that were no longer in her contacts, and some from media outlets.</p><p>Evelynn tapped on the first one that came up. A blue bird appeared briefly before fading away to a dark loading screen. The diva felt the sting of her dried eyes, as she forgot to take off her contacts before napping. A dumb habit she had whenever she wanted to nap, but also had to be out or do something through the day. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and tried to let the scarce moisture spread around her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, my eyedrops are in my car. Does pouring water in my eye work?</em>
</p><p>Evelynn opened one of her eye and checked whatever the notifications were.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody twNM">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p> <span class="twName">PopRox</span> <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@thepoprox</span></p></div><div class="twText"><p>Introducing the new K/DA, consisting of Akali, Evelynn, Ahri, and Kai'Sa! The new group managed to capture the hearts of fans across the world! Check out the latest music video "POP/STARS" out now! <span>#KDA</span></p></div><div class="twStats"><p><span class="twLikes">❤ 31.4K</span> <span class="twTime"> 1:32 PM - June 24, 2020</span></p></div><div class="twComments"><p>7.2K people are talking about this</p></div></div><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, shit? PopRox?</em>
</p><p>Evelynn knew that major pop media outlet was always on the prowl for the latest news, but she honestly didn't expect them to immediately pick up on group's debut that quickly. She checked the time stamp. Two minutes after the initial posting, the most popular site already had the girls on their radar. Even to her, a person familiar who wasn't new to the scene, she was surprised by how fast the post was trending. The amount of likes and replies to the Twitter post was insane. Evelynn knew rumors were spreading regarding a new group forming, but for them to explode like this? Unheard of, even to her.</p><p>She continued scrolling down her timeline feed and looked to see what else others were saying regarding the group.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody twNM">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p> <span class="twName">Akali </span> <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@kda_akali</span></p></div><div class="twText"><p>Finally here, officially making my debut! Check us,<span> #KDA</span>, out in our new MV "POP/STARS"!</p></div><div class="twStats"><p><span class="twLikes">❤ 1.2K</span> <span class="twTime"> 1:31 PM - June 24, 2020</span></p></div><div class="twComments"><p>938 people are talking about this</p></div></div><p> </p><p>Evelynn felt a soft smile form, as she imagined how excited the rapper was when she posted it. Akali might try to appear to be calm and collected in front of everyone else, Evelynn notices the times the younger girl's excitement leak through. From whether the slight tremble the girl has when she receives good news to the higher pitch in her voice, Evelynn began to know when Akali was happy or electrified. Her favorite part of Akali's hidden side, though, was when Akali glances around the room to make sure she's alone before celebrating and squealing in happiness. Evelynn always had trouble containing her laugh whenever that happens, as Akali always fails to realize Evelynn is there.</p><p>As Evelynn kept scrolling, a post underneath stuck out to her.</p>
<p></p><div class="tw twBody twNM">
<p></p><div class="twUser"><p> <span class="twName">DJ Wind Wanderer</span> <span class="twVerified">✔</span><br/>
<span class="twHandle">@djyasuo</span></p></div><div class="twReply"><p>replying to <span>@kda_akali</span></p></div><div class="twText"><p>🔥🔥🔥💯💯💯</p></div><div class="twEmbed twBody">
<p></p><div class="twUserEmbed"><p> <span class="twNameEmbed">Akali</span> <span class="twVerifiedEmbed">✔</span> <span class="twHandleEmbed">@kda_akali</span></p></div><div class="twText"><p>Finally here, officially making my debut! Check us, <span>#KDA</span>, out in our new MV "POP/STARS"!</p></div></div><div class="twStats"><p><span class="twLikes">❤ 2.8K</span> <span class="twTime"> 1:49 PM - June 24, 2020</span></p></div><div class="twComments"><p>1.1K people are talking about this</p></div></div><p>Evelynn felt her smile fade and her lips form a scowl. She heard of Yasuo before, as she was a fan of festivals and he was an up-and-coming EDM DJ. In fact, Evelynn liked his music, but seeing him interact with Akali online made her a little upset. The interaction seems wholesome and quite straightforward encouragement, but Evelynn couldn't help but feel that not all interactions would be like this.</p><p>
  <em>I don't like how she's getting attention from others. Especially now with all these random guy celebs looking to try and get something out of a fresh new rookie. </em>
</p><p>Evelynn quickly tapped on the white and red YouTube app to push past the arising emotion she felt coming. She had to see what has changed from the few hours of slumber she had. She clicked the thumbnail of the four girls and uncomfortably waited for the video to finish loading. Evelynn had seen her face and body posted across magazines and articles all over, but no matter what, she could never feel at ease when it was her looking at herself. Her eyes darted across the screen, trying to avoid her own outline.</p><p>
  <em>Ahri and her stupid fox ears and tail. Won't lie, kind of hot, but she needs a new gimmick. Kai'Sa's costume is fire, looking like a trophy. And god damn, Akali could step on me with that look and I'll say "thank you, ma'am".</em>
</p><p>She swiped down to check out the standard metrics on the video, just to see how people are perceiving them. </p><p>
  <em>1.6 million views. Likes and dislike ratio is like, whatever. Don't care, overwhelmingly positive. Comments...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"is dat akali from ig? she got picked up FAST!", "AHRI AND EVE? my otp's are back ;A;", "DAE find akali dumb hot?", "OMG KAISA in a group? thought she dances comps"</em>
</p><p>Evelynn tossed her phone to her bed. She looked down and realized that she had unintentionally balled her other hand into a fist. She frowned as she couldn't pinpoint what bothered her. <em>Hot?</em></p><p>Evelynn wouldn't describe Akali as that. She was probably one of the softest and most wholesome person she had the chance to meet. She wasn't NOT hot. She's hot.</p><p>
  <em>But- fuck.</em>
</p><p>She was ATTRACTIVE. And cute. And can be enticing at times. But it was her personality and mannerism that was amazingly lovable. Even her online personality from before she was "discovered", Akali was always pleasant when interacting with her fans. Evelynn just didn't want people to label her simply based off of her looks or for others to advantage of Akali's naive and innocent personality. Something inside of Evelynn brewed and it was bringing the jealous and possessive side of her out. She wanted Akali to be safe and kept pure under her arms - under her own protection. But there was also an urge. An urge for Evelynn to "own" Akali.</p><p>Evelynn laughed at how silly that sounds. To own someone in order to protect them from being.</p><p>
  <em>Isn't that ironic of me to want her all to myself and keep her away from others? I want to stop others from taking advantage of her by people's own selfishness, only to have me WANT to be selfish and keep her to myself? Even though I have no right to do so because she's her own fucking person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wai-what reason do I even have to want her for myself.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn groaned as she felt her mind get clouded with confusing thoughts and emotions. She didn't want to entertain those thoughts because if she did, she knew she'd spend hours on end trying to fight a battle that is unwinnable. A battle she fought years and years again. A battle against your own emotion is never rational and there is no winners. Emotions will occur, emotions will have both meaning and none at all, and emotions originates from SOMETHING. Or someone.</p><p>She grabbed her phone from the bed and started dragging her body down the marbled stairs. She could hear the echoes of chatter coming from the girls already downstairs.</p><p>"There's the queen," Ahri gleamed at the sight of the disheveled diva, "Was about to send your Prince Charming up there to wake you, Sleeping Beauty."</p><p>Evelynn raised her head in a manner to look down at Ahri, daring her to continue. Ahri stuck out her tongue and winked. She knew Ahri had an inkling of knowledge that she was soft on Akali. Evelynn used to show and link Ahri clips of Akali and her raps before they decided to form a group. How much Ahri knows of Evelynn's sentiments towards Akali is unimportant to the diva. All Ahri needs to believe is that the reason Evelynn is so soft towards Akali is because of the young rapper is the diva's "passion project". A project where they take someone they believed to have a great deal of potential in talents and make them into something.</p><p>"I saw your door closed so I didn't bother. Thought you were asleep, so I left you alone." Akali softly said, unaware of Ahri's reference.</p><p>
  <em>This girl really is oblivious to everything.</em>
</p><p>"It's cool. Don't worry, Akali," Evelynn reassured, before turning her attention to Ahri. "I don't have a Prince Charming nor do I want one, you dumbass."</p><p>"I could be yours, for a low, low, price of ONE single kiss." Ahri winked seductively.</p><p>"I'd rather take a beating from Kai'Sa than sit alone in the same room as you for longer than thirty minutes." Evelynn shot back.</p><p>"I meant to ask, how did you two stop fighting?" Akali interrupted. Evelynn had the same question, as she swore that Kai'Sa was going to beat the blonde into a pulp before moving onto her. Evelynn wasn't afraid to get physical when it came to cat fights, but she really didn't want to deal with the physical exhaustion that comes along with it. Plus, she didn't really want to hurt the dancer. Her legs and arms were the moneymakers.</p><p>"N-nothing happened, I just decided to stop and be the bigger per-." Kai'Sa meekly whispered, face blushing.</p><p>"I kissed her." Ahri interjected, unimpressed by Kai'Sa's weak attempt at lying.</p><p>"YOU WHAT?" Akali stood up and began to walk over to Kai'Sa, almost as if she was trying to comfort her.</p><p>"On the cheeks!" Ahri raised her hands defensively, "She liked it, she just started cupping her cheeks and giggling like a schoolgirl."</p><p>"Man, fuck you," Kai'Sa finally broke free from her bashful trance, "What if I'm just deprived of any intimate physical contact my whole life and that was the first time I've ever felt anything other than sadness and emptiness?"</p><p>"Uh, you good?" Akali asked, throwing the purple-haired girl a look of concern.</p><p>"Damn, maybe we need to get you laid with a dick appointment," Evelynn said, as she walked over to her side, wrapping an arm on her shoulder, "As our great blonde leader once said, a dick a day keeps the sad chick at bay."</p><p>"Or just call me, I'll make sure you're well loved." Ahri winked with a grin.</p><p>Kai'Sa's disgusted and horrified expression sent Ahri into a fit of laughter. Akali scratched her head and appeared lost. Evelynn chuckled at the trio before her. Ahri's contagious laughter, Kai'Sa's twisted face, and Akali's naive innocence. So far in her entirety of her music career, the most fun she had was when she underwent training with both Sona and Ahri. She managed to enjoy herself during the few times she went solo, but this moment right here, being surrounded by these girls, tops it by far.</p><p>"Fuck off," Kai'Sa stammered angrily, "I thought we were going to have fun. You guys utterly disgust me. I can tell you two have zero boundaries."</p><p>"Well, get used to it, hot shot," Ahri grinned as she stood up from the sofa, "We're here to stay."</p><p>"Don't worry, Kai," Akali hugged Kai'Sa protectively, "I'll protect you if you promise to make me ramyun whenever I ask for it."</p><p>Kai'Sa hung her head in defeat and let out an exasperated sigh, "Why do I feel like I'm the punching bag here?"</p><p>"Isn't that Ahri's new role?" Evelynn asked, darting a glance at the blonde.</p><p>"Give me some credit, I smacked back too."</p><p>Evelynn snickered, as she knew Ahri wouldn't have taken those hits for free. She and her both scuffled frequently and even though they both fought aggressively and pretty sure would've murdered each other, the two always acted as nothing ever happened. She lowkey loved Ahri for that, but she also secretly hoped that she could expand this kind of relationship with her fellow band members.</p><p>"So..," Kai'Sa muttered, as she rubbed her temples, "What do we do now? Are we just going to drink and then puke our guts out? We didn't even have dinner."</p><p>"Eh, whatever," Ahri said, "We'll be okay, we can always order takeaway later. Come on, come on, let's go. I got it all ready for us."</p><p>The playful leader began heading towards the kitchen area's open bar table. Evelynn and the other two shared a look and followed behind the blonde's footstep. As soon as they rounded the corner, Evelynn spotted what she could best describe as an alcoholic's wet dream. Sitting on top of the black granite bartop were several green bottles of soju, different frosted blue bottles of high-end vodka, green bottles of jagermeister, and amber bottles of classic whiskey.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, wonderful. Of course there would be <b>that</b>.</em>
</p><p>Sitting smack in the center was one-of-a-kind distinct crystal clear bottle. The gold label gave it away that it was tequila. Surrounding the base of the bottle were perfectly cut slices of lime and a salt shaker, patiently waiting to fuck up whoever dares to take a shot. All of the stuff were top-shelf alcohol, except for the bottles of soju. Those were a cheap way of getting drunk fast, but soju is a staple part of any night outing, especially in South Korea.</p><p>"For the record, NONE of this is mine," Kai'Sa said in astonishment, "I drink, but not hard alcohol. I usually just have a glass of cocktail mix here and there and maybe a glass of wine."</p><p>"Yeah, we know," Ahri waved dismissively, "Because this is my stash. Gotta go hard or go home, y'all about to get a real taste of true alcohol."</p><p>"I hope that you are aware that this amount of alcohol, even across four of us, would PROBABLY, EMPHASIS ON PROBABLY, give us alcohol poisoning, yes?" Akali uttered in disbelief.</p><p>"Fuck it, you guys are such uptight pansies. Let's kick it off with a shot of tequila, we're here to have fun." Evelynn said as she reached for the white-matte shot glasses that sat upside down on a silver platter nearby.</p><p>The diva expertly rearranged the glasses in a line and popped off the cap of the brand new bottle of tequila. The lucid, colorless poison poured neatly into equal portions across the four glasses. Ahri tilted her head backwards and laughed. She placed a hand on the diva's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, as the two older girls knew this was an instant ticket to getting all kinds of fucked up. Evelynn peered at the other two girls to see their reactions. The rookies stood awkwardly and made no motions.</p><p>"I'm guessing you two kids never had tequila?"</p><p>"I mean, I did, maybe" Kai'Sa shifted her eyes downwards, "I don't remember."</p><p>"You liar, if you had some, there's no way you would ever forget it." Ahri sneered.</p><p>"I didn't, but I'm down to give it a go." Akali innocuously smiled.</p><p>"Here." Evelynn slid the shot glasses down the table, one for each of the other girls.</p><p>"This is my go to method, a little different from the typical way."</p><p>"First, coat your finger by rubbing the lime on it. Then, pour some salt on top." Evelynn demonstrated. The two girls watched intently as the diva spread the lime juice on her pointer finger and tapped the shaker, dripping an even, but light, line of salt. The juice helped the salt adhere. Evelynn snickered and beamed at the two younger girls, both still confused with the gesture.</p><p>"And the fun part, you give your finger a lick, down the shot, and finally suck the lime wedge like it's a titty."</p><p>Akali raised a finger and parted her lips, but Evelynn stuffed the lime in mouth before she could ask a question. The sudden surprise of the tart flavor caused the rapper's face to eyebrows to scrunch up and her nose to crinkle.</p><p>"What a lame way to ruin the fun of tequila," Ahri cut in, "I'd recommend drinking it neat for your first time to get the most out of it."</p><p>Evelynn pursed her lips as she recalled that was how Ahri preferred her alcohol. Either straight from the bottle, or if there were ever any mixers involved, it'd be 95% hard liquor and 5% mixer. <em>I wouldn't even be surprised at this point if she's an alcoholic.</em></p><p>"Alright, you do you. Pick your poison, it's going down one way or another, so choose your preference." Evelynn rolled her eyes and raised her shot glass. The light casting from the ceiling was muted by the frost matte glass, but the liquid's shadow was still very much visible. Ahri held hers up, licking her lips in anticipation. Akali was frantically preparing the salt and lime wedge for herself, still unconsciously sucking on the wedge Evelynn had placed in her mouth moments before. Kai'Sa was ready with her glass, as she decided to follow Ahri's advice - drinking it straight.</p><p>Evelynn cleared her throat and began her "speech". "Never would I imagine I would have been in the same group as Ahri," Evelynn improvised, "And never would I imagine I would be living under the same roof as her."</p><p>Ahri laughed out heartily and kissed the diva's cheek. "But you're happy with me."</p><p>Unprovoked, Evelynn continued, "But I sure as hell am glad that she had this idea. Without her "mastermind" theorycrafting of taking over the music industry, I wouldn't have been able to have meet you two losers."</p><p>Akali and Kai'Sa both laughed and gave Evelynn their distinct eyesmiles.</p><p>"So, to us, to K/DA. To Ahri, for making this shit show and for being pret-, I mean, petty. To Akali, for her fire bars that burn down studios. To Kai'Sa, for her slick dance moves that puts MJ to shame. May our friendship last long, but may our fame last longer."</p><p>In a yell of both a mixture of cheers and laughter, the quartet clashed their glasses together and downed the liquid in unison. Almost immediately, Ahri made a pained yelp as she slammed her empty shot glass back down. The ruthlessly bitter and flaming burn of the potent liquor brought a single tear to form in Evelynn's eyes. The liquid was easy to swallow, sure, but the taste and sensation that came along with it was unrelenting. Evelynn had a decent tolerance to alcohol, but no matter what, tequila always was enough to warrant a reaction.</p><p>
  <em>My lime.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn swept her eyes across the bar table to the Akali, who was utilizing her own lime slice to its fullest potential. Akali was giving it her all, as she desperately chewed on the lime in an effort to ameliorate the fiery burn. Evelynn reached over and took the slice right out of the younger girl's mouth and popped it into her own.</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>Akali made an inaudible gasped and backed up from the diva. The tang of the lime caused her mouth to water and seeing Akali's adorable reaction, Evelynn felt drool run down the corners of her mouth as chuckled to herself. She waggled her eyebrow while she sucked the on already ruined pulped mass, challenging Akali to make the next move. Evelynn traced the girl's gaze as she frantically looked between both Kai'Sa and Ahri to see if they had noticed what Evelynn did. Kai'Sa was too preoccupied with dry heaving and Ahri was too deep into her fit of laughter to pay attention to the pair. The rapper's cheek turned to a gentle hue of crimson as she pulled up her phone to avoid any social confrontation.</p><p>
  <em>She's absolutely adorable. I don't know why I did that, but her reaction was worth it.</em>
</p><p>As she unknowingly rolled her tongue along the slice, a hint of a mixture between bubblegum sweetness and lime tanginess that blended perfectly into an intoxicating concoction of flavor.</p><p>
  <em>Wait a second. Bubblegum? This bitch cheated with a piece of gum.</em>
</p><p>"NEXT, SOJU!" Ahri grabbed the two before Evelynn could even question the girl.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Ahri's Angels</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Yesterday</b> 13:04</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">YAAAAY I'LL WAIT FOR EVERYONE.</span> <span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">GOOD LUCK LOVELIES</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 01:25</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">omg u guys</span><br/>
<span class="text">u guys took this shit by storm, 2.5m views already</span><br/>
<span class="text">pentakill says congrats btw</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">TANK YOU</span><br/>
<span class="text">ITS MEEEW WHO AMDE</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">(・_・;) ?</span><br/>
<span class="text">@ahri @eve @akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">ur gal there k?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL HIIIIIIIIIII</span><br/>
<span class="text">KAISA IS OK</span><br/>
<span class="text">I IS OK</span><br/>
<span class="text">WE ARE OK</span><br/>
<span class="text">I MISS YOU SONA</span><br/>
<span class="text">I FEEL LONELY CN YOU COME?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<a href="https://i.gifer.com/EK3f.gif"><span class="image6"></span></a><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">@EVELYNN @AKALI</span><br/>
<span class="text">are they good</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">Relatively, I think.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">lmao, they had a few drinks</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">ROFL</span><br/>
<span class="text">how many did ahri have</span><br/>
<span class="text">no, lemme guess</span><br/>
<span class="text">3 bottles of peach soju, 1 soju fresh, and a shit ton of random shots</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">NOOOOO IM FINE</span><br/>
<span class="text">ITS JUST A FEW CUPS OF LITTLE JUICE BUT SPICY</span><br/>
<span class="breply">...</span><br/>
<span class="breply">lmao she's fucked</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">CAN YOU CMOE AND HOLD ME</span><br/>
<span class="text">SONA</span><br/>
<span class="text">EVELN SUCKS</span> <span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'll help her settle down, give me a sec.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">FACETIME ME EVE</span><br/>
<span class="text">u guys are having a blast w/o me :(</span><br/>
<span class="text">i want in</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">Plz come home</span><br/>
<span class="text">We cna sings song a lot togethr</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">We did some karaoke.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Those two ended up making bets with drinking.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">kaisa is drunk out of her mind</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i swear, lowkey she should know better than to challenge ahri to singing lol</span> <span class="grouptext">Kai'Sass</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm not drink</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL, I'll get her too.</span> <span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">wow gj tho akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">i wouldve thought you would be the worse one out of them c;</span><br/>
<span class="breply">HONESTLY LOL</span><br/>
<span class="breply">girl learned her lesson that night</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">I DID drink.</span><br/>
<span class="text">I did so more responsibly than last time.</span><br/>
<span class="text">I think.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">lol dw, i'm making sure she's aight</span><br/>
<span class="breply">and i guess for both ahri and kaisa too, lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">just making sure they're not doing something too nuts</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">&gt;.&gt;</span><br/>
<span class="text">make sure your drink is covered when you step away, akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">wait a sec</span><br/>
<span class="text">EVE ur not shitfaced, even though ahri is?</span><br/>
<span class="text">o no. ;)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">I think that's a good thing, I won't have to be alone in rounding up these two!</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">o no akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">i can bet shes not going to be k lmao</span><br/>
<span class="text">stay safe :&lt;</span><br/>
<span class="breply">fuck off</span><br/>
<span class="breply">if you got something to say, say it to my face</span><br/>
<span class="breply">oh wait</span><br/>
<span class="breply">"(◕‿◕)"</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMAOOOOOOO WTF</span><br/>
<span class="text">ill just leave then, jfc</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">Not following you guys, but uh.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kai'Sa is asking for food now.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">plz send me photos and vids from tonight</span><br/>
<span class="breply">no</span><br/>
<span class="breply">"(◕‿◕)"</span> <span class="breply">oh look, ahri is about to dance seductively with kaisa</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">LET ME SEE?</span></p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <em>02:39</em>
</p><p>Akali snuck a glance up from her phone and watched what was happening. It was blatant enough that Ahri exceeded her alcohol tolerance limits. The precarious leader was standing on the coffee table, screaming at the top of her lungs in an incoherent manner. The karaoke machine was on, but the blonde had no intention of following the song that was currently on. Kai'Sa was playing with Evelynn's hair while the two sat on the couch, both watching Ahri amuse herself. Of the four, Akali and Evelynn were the most sober by a large margin. Akali jumped in and out of the festivities that Ahri had planned for them, from drinking games to sharing embarrassing moments, but even with all the alcohol-involved participation, despite all the positive energy and entertaining activities, she felt a bit... down. Akali couldn't help but feel a deep sorrow seeded within her.</p><p>Akali squinted her eyes as and swore quietly under her breath. Perhaps the night was getting to the better parts of her as her patience was running out. Taking care of the two other girls wasn't a burden to her, but having to stop Ahri from stuffing Kai'Sa's face with her own hair every twenty minutes takes a toll. Kai'Sa being receptive and willing to do whatever Ahri says wasn't helping the matter in the slightest. And Evelynn? She just watched and egged the girls on while Akali had to pull the drunken girls apart from one another.</p><p>"She's re-really," Kai'Sa slowly stammered, "Gooooooooooooooooooood."</p><p>Evelynn rested the childish girl's head onto her shoulder and gently patted her hair, almost as if she was trying to coax an infant to sleep. "We know, but she's not as good as me."</p><p>Even though the mood in the room was filled to the brim with lighthearted jabs and had a relaxed vibe, Akali couldn't feel anything but out-of-place and suffocated.</p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few." Akali stood up, trying to excuse herself. She threw a glance at three other girls. Ahri was too faded and the other two were preoccupied with the show Ahri was putting on.</p><p>"Hurry back, Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Kai'Sa giggled, still playing with Evelynn's hair, "I'm hungry." A restlessness stirred within her at the sight of those two. She dismissed the feeling as exhaustion and fatigue, both from lack of sleep, lack of food, and lack of catching a break.</p><p>She pushed herself up the stairs and turned the corner towards her room. The bathroom was on the opposite side of the hall, down from where her room was, but Akali had no real intention of using the facilities. She needed some fresh air, desperately. Akali felt herself exhaling as she stepped outwards to her personal balcony. She figured it was more than an appropriate time to have a moment for herself. Both a physical and mental break, for her mind has been cluttered with all sorts of thoughts and the alcohol she had wasn't helping in the slightest.</p><p>
  <em>Ahri's doing her own thing and should be fine. Kai'Sa too, both of them seem stable right now. Eve is watching her, so they'll be fine. I hope.</em>
</p><p>As Akali allowed the evening's cold, fresh air to fill her lungs, she walked towards the railing and leaned her weight on it. Unconsciously, the girl tightened her sweater and pulled up her hood as she felt the chill kiss her skin. Peering over the edge, she blinked and allowed her eyes to readjust to the change in lighting. Although darkness wrapped around all that was visible outside, the distant, yet welcoming, glow of the streetlights allowed her to easily discern what things were from their silhouette.  The streets were empty, as expected. No one would wander around this late into the evening. <em>Or morning. It's all subjective.</em> She peered up towards the moon and felt her shoulders reactively slump downwards. Oridinarily, the beautiful and breathtaking sight of a full moon would have Akali taking photos and grinning, but as of lately, every evening, the moon serves nothing else but to mock her. </p><p>
  <em>"As long as the moon is above us, no matter what time or day it is, I'll talk to it. When you see it, it'll be me on the other end. And when I see it, I'll know you'll be there. I love you, always."</em>
</p><p>Akali let out bitter and dry sneer as she slammed her fist on the metallic railing. A wave of pain shot through her arm, but she didn't care nor felt it. It didn't compare to the stabs she was feeling in her heart at the moment. They were wounds that were never patched. Instead, it serves only to have memories randomly fade in to stab a fresh new opening and twisting the knives that were still present. In her tipsy state, the alcohol helped numb the physical pain, but Akali knew she didn't drink enough for the liquor to numb the emotional pain she felt.</p><p>Akali let out another sarcastic chuckle and violently shook her head in disappointment.</p><p>With all the luck in the world, she was able to debut as a new and rising star with a bunch of talented individuals. This was a dream she had since she was a youngin, a wildly seemingly impossible dream, yet managed to be fulfilled in her lifetime. Even then, knowing a bright future lies before her, even in the midst of all the current celebrations, she couldn't help but feel empty. Was it because she was hundreds of miles away from home? Was it because she left her loved ones to chase a foolish dream? Was it. Was it because of someone?</p><p><em>To have your lifetime wish accomplished. To have it be fulfilled, yet to still feel as if it never matters.</em> <em>All because of one person to you. How does that work?</em></p><p>Akali felt the urge come up again. The urge to cry. To hide away and to not feel anything. She had no one to turn to and no one else that could help her. The one person she would usually turn to is gone, the one person who she thought would be through the thick and thin to end up disappearing brutally from her own life.</p><p>
  <em>I. I need to stop thinking. I need a drink. Vodka. Tequila. Anything. Evelynn.</em>
</p><p>Akali bit her tongue as she unconsciously thought of the diva's name. She wasn't sure why she would consider her to be a remedy for the toxic brewing pot of thoughts that was occuring in her mind. Neither did she really wanted to resort to using alcohol as a method of escapism, but that was the only thing she knew that was easily accessible.</p><p>
  <em>Could it be that she cried and said sorry...? Could it be just because I saw her vulnerable side and she saw mine that I feel that she can be there for me? Ahri and Kai'Sa are my family too, now. They said they would help. But why did Evelynn pop into my mind first? Why do I want her to help me?</em>
</p><p>Akali gripped the railing tighter as she felt a warmth sensation trickled down her cheeks. The immense pain she felt was unwavering and she didn't know what could fix it. Some days she felt perfectly fine, on the road to moving on. Other days, it was like back to square one. Ever since she got to Seoul, ever since she met Evelynn. The more often the memories came back. There was something about Evelynn that reminded her of the past. Yet, Evelynn had zero similarities nor could Akali find the link between her and the pained memories. Evelynn just causes it, unconsciously and unintentionally. Another trickle came down from the other eye. The more drenched her cheeks got, the harder Akali bit her lips. She knew the moment her mouth opened and a gasp escapes, it was going to be a downpour and there's no telling when it stops. </p><p>
  <em>Evelynn. She wasn't mean to me - anymore. She stopped being mean to me after that night. But I'm still afraid of her. I feel scared. I feel sad when I'm by her side. I don't know why. But I also feel excited and happy around her. She makes me laugh. She makes me question myself. I don't know what to feel. What to think. I don-</em>
</p><p>Akali jumped. Akali felt something wrap around her waist and a pressure on her shoulder. Without a doubt, it was someone's head leaning in and resting against her. A simple backwards hug. She wasn't expecting the sudden contact at a time she thought she had complete privacy. Akali quickly laughed and made a quick wipe across her face, erasing the evidence of any tear-stained cheeks. The laugh was overly exaggerated, but vacant. It would fool most people. <em>Probably</em>. She secretly hoped it would. A streak of purple hair blew into her field of view as a soft breeze graced the pair. The wind, unfortunately, also picked up on the putrid stench of alcohol on the hugging girl's breath, making it entirely unavoidable.</p><p>Akali let out a disguised giggle and shook her head, "Kai'Sa, you scared me. I was checking on something, I thought I heard a noise. You should be downstairs, we'll get you food soon."</p><p>
  <em>Did Evelynn let her roam free. She had one job, a simple job. Watch her. Don't let her puke and wait for me to come ba-</em>
</p><p>The hug tightened and the pressure near her shoulder pressed down harder. </p><p>"You're almost as bad at lying as Kai'Sa is at singing." </p><p>Akali felt her mouth drop and her eyes widen. The person she thought was hugging her was someone she didn't expect. Someone she didn't know how to respond to. It was the one she felt the most confused about. As if the universe had read her mind, they sicced the diva at her.</p><p>"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to. But I'm here if you want to talk about it." Evelynn whispered. The cold and husked voice was soothing, but also brought uncertainty to Akali. The girl's voice was sincere, drastically different from the times Evelynn has spoken in front of the other girls. It lacked the sass and attitude that she always exuded was notorious for.</p><p>A thousand different thoughts rushed through the rapper's mind. A hundred thousand more told her to run and rip Evelynn's arms off of her, but a million more thoughts told her to let her hold on and keep the embrace going. She decided to appease the latter of the voice in her head and relent to the older girl's contact.</p><p>"I-, um," Akali slurred from shock, "You're not Kai'Sa?" </p><p>"Kai'Sa will be okay. I tied her to the couch, figured she'll be fine as food is on its way." Evelynn answered casually, still holding the girl in her arms. The diva didn't bat an eye or thought that the action was considered remotely wrong or unusual. Nor did she seem to think this contact she initiated with Akali was odd.</p><p>"And I noticed something about you. Something off."</p><p>"What do you mean?! There's something off about you." Akali spat back defensively, thanks to her liquid courage. The heat she felt coming from the physical contact between the two became suffocating, but also it felt like a reassuring blanket while they stood out in the frigid night.</p><p>"Do explain your how so, then." Evelynn retorted. Akali felt the arms ease off around her waist, presumably to let her turn to face the speaker. The butterflies and anxiety bouncing in her stomach was driving her insane, Akali knew she couldn't. The excruciating pain she felt was still present, albeit at a duller level. The two contrasting emotions didn't help Akali feel any better.</p><p>"I've forgiven you, okay?" Akali began, misarticulating her words, "But why do you act so weird around me?"</p><p>"You always check up on me now and you do weird things to me. Like how you hugged me just now. How you took my lime. How you held me when I cried. And nowadays, you keep hovering around me. During practice, during downtime, or during anytime we're out together." Akali closed her eyes as she tried her best to recall all the actions that stuck to her mind. The cloudiness from the alcohol combined with her emotions interfered with her recollection.</p><p>"You don't owe me anything, nor do you need to do this. It makes me feel really weird."</p><p>Silence fell upon the two. The only sound Akali could hear was the pounding of her heart and the hushed cricket chirps coming from the front garden. A shadow crept to her side and leaned over the railing, still silent. In spite of not looking at the figure directly, Akali caught the distinctive features of Evelynn in the brief seconds when she shuffled past under the moonlight. If she didn't know any better, the diva appeared distraught and disturbingly confused.</p><p>Finally, Evelynn pierced the silence.</p><p>"I think I like you."</p><p>"I like you too, but that doesn't exp-" Akali rolled her eyes, annoyed at how Evelynn dodged her question.</p><p>"No, Akali. I think," Evelynn mumbled dubiously under her breath, "I think I like you a lot."</p><p>Akali went silent and tried to process what she heard. She didn't understand what the older girl was saying. </p><p>
  <em>She likes me? I like her too. We all like each other, otherwise we wouldn't be able to make it as a group. And we're all friends, of course we like each other. But friends don't do those thin-</em>
</p><p>As though Evelynn could read minds, the diva continued, "I like you more than as band members and it makes me feel weird. And that scares me a lot."</p><p>Akali finally looked at the purple-haired diva. The girl that stood aside her had her eyes fixated into the distance, appearing like she was sorting and organizing her upcoming sentences. Akali felt her heart lift up to her throat - from fear and from anticipation. The words Evelynn said brought back memories of her bittersweet past.</p><p>"I can't tell you what it is," the purple-haired singer continued, "But I feel different with you than with anyone else. Than anyone I've met. I feel amazing and great whenever you're near me, despite how we might not talk. I feel sad when you're sad and I wish I can fix that. I feel happy seeing you smile. We met recently, right? But I can't help but feel as if I've known you for my entire life. Can't help but feel something about you. It's as if you're something that has been missing. No one, nobody, ever made me feel what I feel here with you."</p><p>"I feel as if I can let my guard down. I care about you, I worry about you. I want to protect you. I don't want to leave your side."</p><p>"I like you, Akali. But I can't tell what it is."</p><p>"Is it infatuation? Is it something else?"</p><p>Evelynn paused before putting on a pained smile and stared at the younger girl for the first time during their interaction. Staring with pleading eyes. For a change, Akali could see the hidden emotions that were usually repressed behind the diva's passionless and platonic face.</p><p>"As dumb and lame as it is, can it be love?"</p><p>Akali looked deeply into the eyes of the diva. The eyes of a distinctive gold hue, even still distinguishable in the low lit environment, stared back at her. Akali knew this was different coming Evelynn, the diva the world knows as a stoic and unreadable figure. As Akali stared into the starry abyss, she knew what weighs heavy behind Evelynn's facade. Evelynn was at the complete mercy of Akali. Evelynn laid out all her cards: her hand and the ace up her sleeve. Evelynn had nothing else to hide, but instead, she showed everything she had to her love interest. The emotions that Akali thought were problematic before was now nothing compared to what she was experiencing now. The mixing pot of emotions was now a tornado that was tearing through all barriers that she had set up and also tore through any traditional thought process she had. </p><p>Akali looked away and bit her lips. She hadn't considered love or dating. Not after what has happened. She entertained the idea, flip flopped on it, but it wasn't on her radar. Not anymore. </p><p>"What are you trying to say." Akali cruelly uttered.</p><p>What Evelynn said, what she was showing - it didn't make any sense whatsoever. The only major interactions they had were mostly negative, despite the interactions recently having been on the more positive side. The two barely gotten to know one another on a deep and personal level. Yet Evelynn wanted to. She wanted to begin a more intimate relationship? That simply didn't make any sense.</p><p>The girl was desperately trying to sort the storm that was brewing in her mind. She was angry with herself of the uncertainty and confusion in her thoughts, not at Evelynn. However, she couldn't help but channel the frustration outwards to Evelynn, as she was the one who dropped Akali into the situation headfirst - completely blindsiding her. </p><p>For once, Evelynn was the one who was astonished and was unable failed to form any words. Akali noticed that Evelynn twisted her lips and crossed her arms. She maintained her silence, but her demeanor had shifted drastically. The starry abyss of hope and vulnerability that were in her eyes shifted to a look of one who was analyzing their target before striking them. </p><p>Akali felt her mouth dry up as she soon realized how offensive and rude her statement was. She didn't mean to come off aggressive, but she wanted to understand the intention of the diva. What was it that she really wanted from her. Or was it just a large ruse that would end up hurting her? Akali snapped her eyes away and fixated on the city skyline in the distance.</p><p>"I-I didn't mean to." Akali submissively muttered, "I-"</p><p>"I."</p><p>A quiet pause allowed her words to sink in before she could talk again.</p><p>"Syndra." Akali closed her eyes and bit her lips. She didn't know what else to do. What else to say. Why she should talk about this. But she started and felt her words form into sentences, at an unstoppable rate.</p><p>"She was my ex. I don't talk about her much to anyone, but I think of her a lot," Akali quietly stated, "I met her back in my dojo when I was still in Japan. When I was younger. We were forced to be sparring partners and we hated one another. But eventually, we started talking and we became friends. Until one day, we somehow ended up falling for one another."</p><p>"What a fairy tale story, huh," Akali sarcastically scoffed, as she gritted her teeth, "I guess getting beat up over and over by someone is one way to trick yourself into liking them."</p><p>Akali felt tears bream at her eyes again, blurring her vision completely. In spite of not being able to make out much, Akali felt Evelynn's infamous penetrating gaze on her. A gaze that would send her reeling, but this time, it didn't incite any reaction from her. She let out a pained laugh and continued.</p><p>"I thought things were going great. When I was with her, I laughed and felt  She helped me when I was at my worse. We always went on dates, we met one another's friends, and we even lived with one another. For a while. No matter how bad of a day I had, I knew that I had someone in my corner with unwavering support."</p><p>"And then one year, she said she had to move overseas for her education. For her career. I supported her, I thought long distance would be easy with what we had. A few months in, I felt something was wrong, something different. I felt off and distanced from the one person I had known so well. Almost if an invisible barrier had formed and the only thing you can do is watch the person you love slowly drift away, no matter what you did. Even the times when I visited her or she came back to Japan, it wasn't the same. You gave them all you had, gave them all your love, and gave up on yourself for them. Just to have it disappear. Promises broken, memories dashed, and any futures gone."</p><p>Akali almost felt a disconnected sensation, as if she was viewing herself from a third person perspective, floating above. </p><p>"She eventually admitted she was seeing someone else."</p><p>Evelynn opened her mouth and said something, but Akali didn't care. She didn't hear what she said. She didn't see anything, hear anything, nor did she want to be consoled regarding anything. The emotions were running at full steam and her head was feeling explosive. Akali tuned out everything and was blacked out with anger. Anger and hatred for herself, for her ex, for the world. It all came pouring out as she slammed her hands repeatedly onto the railing. She felt the pain shoot through her arms, but she continued onwards.</p><p>"DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKED IT MAKES YOU FEEL? TO THINK YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE?" Akali lashed out. She felt her words scratch against her throat. The rage caused a shock of intense heat to be sent through her hands as she hysterically wanted to punch something.</p><p>Evelynn didn't make a sound, nor did she show any signs of acknowledgement.</p><p>"Do you know what it does to someone? To love someone so much and to realize one day, you're not anything to them anymore."</p><p>"To love someone, to be willing to drop everything in your life for them, just to have them not care about you in a flip of a switch."</p><p>"I'm afraid, Evelynn." Akali scowled through her sobs, "I'm afraid I'll be hurt again. That I won't find someone who can be that tether again."</p><p>"I'm afraid to love again. I'm afraid to fall for you. I'm afraid of you. I feel a certain way around you and I'm afraid of that. How can you even say you like me when you don't even know me? When our interactions have been mostly negative?"</p><p>Akali's tears were dripping down her face, completely blinding her. She shut her eyes and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater.</p><p>"I'm afraid because you remind me of her."</p><p>Evelynn shuffled erratically in response to the smaller girl's word. Akali heard the scuffle in her steps, but didn't open her eyes. </p><p>"It's nothing physical. Nor is it your personality. It's the emotions you make me feel. The feelings. The good ones. The exhilaration and thrill when you come near me. The stomach flips whenever you look at me with your smile. The laughs you send me whenever you do something minute, but silly. All these things scare me."</p><p>Akali let out a shuddered groan as she palmed her face. The cloud over her head only got heavier the more she spoke. The cold and cutting wind that blew onto her skin did nothing to help free the girl from the suffocating grasp of the situation.</p><p>"Perhaps it is attraction. Or infatuation. Or maybe even... love. But I think..."</p><p>"I think we're just drunk." Akali finally muttered. She finally opened her eyes and peered cautiously over to the other person who stood by her side.</p><p>Evelynn was no longer looking at Akali, but instead, she was facing back towards the sliding glass door. Her face was shrouded by the shadows. Akali couldn't distinguish any emotions or telltale signs of what Evelynn was thinking or feeling. Evelynn remained her stillness. Akali bit her inner cheeks and wondered what she should do. The heat of the situation was fleeting, only to be replaced by the ice-cold aura that Evelynn was emitting. </p><p>To Akali what felt like an eternity, the diva opened her mouth and spoke slowly, but sternly. </p><p>"I understand. Let's head back in and see how those two are."</p><p>Akali swore she heard a hint of sadness in Evelynn's voice, but the flatness made her seem emotionless. Yet, there was an undertone of wistfulness with the hesitation in the way she spoke, but Akali couldn't tell for certain. She couldn't she read what the other girl really felt or meant by her words. Although Evelynn disappeared as quickly and quietly as she had appeared in the balcony, Akali knew there was something about the other girl that had left with her. It was a thought, a feeling, an indirect message.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, that was embarrassing and I didn't mean to put that onto you. Can we forget what I said and what happened?</em>
</p><p>Akali scrunched her face and felt a scowl reveal across her face. Her heart didn't slow down ever since she realized Evelynn was the one who hugged her, instead, it only beated faster and louder. A deafening percussion filled in the quietness of her mind<em>. </em>Akali felt her chest drop, as she felt the sensation earlier coming back. The storm that was terrorizing her before had returned, only to have built up its strength and risen in its category. Instead of a large hurricane, it was now a raging typhoon mixed in with tornadoes, earthquakes, and tsunamis - all packaged neatly in a decorated box tied up with a red ribbon and hand delivered back to Akali.</p><p>She couldn't forget what happened. She couldn't forget what Evelynn said. How can she forget a confession that came from someone which only made her fall harder for?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, lmao. This ended up being way longer than anticipated, so I'm prob gonna divide this into two parts. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Come on gang, let's go on a feels trip.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Poison (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What a twist of fate. </em>
</p><p>Sivir chuckled as she reached behind her and grabbed the insulated red bag that sat snugly in the back of her scooter. Usually, Sivir despised working the graveyard shift as it was the most mundane, and frankly, the loneliest thing she had to sit through. But appearing before her was a familiar house. A mansion, really. A mansion that she stayed over for a night due to an unexpected evening.</p><p>The evasive imagery of a slim figure with slightly disheveled purple hair wisped past her mind, eliciting a subtle smile to form on the girl's face. It wasn't Evelynn she was thinking about, but it was the girl who stood shaken at the sight of her. Although Sivir wasn't able to manage to catch the girl's name, she certainly managed to capture Sivir's attention and interest, something that is rare to occur for her. Sivir wasn't a flirt nor was she one for flings usually, but there was something uniquely enchanting and <em>different</em> about the girl from the other morning that made Sivir desire to get to know her better. Despite being eager to "reunite" with the girl on her mind, Sivir was here for a reason and one reason only. She sighed and blew her bangs to the side as she gripped the handle of her bags tighter.</p><p>Sivir walked up the familiar steps and proceeded to knock the glass door gently with her free hand. The girl peered at the glass, hoping to catch a reflection of herself from the street light in order to make sure she still was looking presentable. Unfortunately for her, the frosted nature of the glass didn't make it possible. The delivery girl reached above her head and fixed the fitment of her "standard issued pizza delivery" baseball cap.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not shabby looking, am I? I'll say I look 10/10, snack-worthy. 11/10.</em>
</p><p>A shuffled commotion snapped the girl's attention back towards the door. Sivir eyed cautiously at the doorknob, waiting with anticipation for the inevitable turn. She cleared her throat and forced a grin onto her face, a habit she picked up through her years of experience in the food courier service. As her old boss had once said, "a smile on your lips means extra tips".</p><p>As the door begun swinging inwards, a garbled voice crudely spoke out, cutting Sivir from even being able to say her typical greeting.</p><p>"Whaddaya want?" A garbled voice crudely demanded.</p><p>Sivir lifted a finger and stammered, completely taken aback, "I-I, Pantheon's-"</p><p>"Wha, I din paint anything..."</p><p>A figure stumbled forward and awkwardly uprighted herself, clearly struggling with keeping balance on their feet. The sudden brightness originating from the interior temporarily blinded Sivir. She reflexively squinted and shielded her eyes by turning her head downwards and using the rim of her cap to block the intense glow. </p><p>"For fuck sakes," A second voice shouted from the doorway, "Kai'Sa, get back here. <em>NOW.</em>"</p><p><em>Oh,</em> <em>that's-</em></p><p>Sivir tilted her head back upwards and allowed her eyes to adjust to settle on the second individual, a familiar face looked back. Evelynn stood there, face full of disappointment, as she tried to reign the other figure who was now laughing hysterically to herself. Sivir scratched her head and look on at the absurd sight, flabbergasted. Of her years delivering pizza, she had her fair share of weird and horrifying scenes and situations. Even though she had been in far worse scenarios, she couldn't help but feel secondhand embarrassment and cringe as she watched the inebreiated figure started screeching and licking the doorknob in defiance.</p><p>"Uh, Evelynn...?" Sivir cleared her throat and shuffled awkwardly.</p><p>
  <em>What are the odds, meeting the same person in the same situation where it involved rallying up drunken messes.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn paused for a moment and squinted defensively in her direction, before relaxing her gaze upon realizing who it was. Sivir noticed her stare quickly turn back into one of surprise herself.</p><p>"Sivir? What are you doing here?" Evelynn questioned as she held onto the collar of the struggling drunken girl's shirt.</p><p>Sivir finally took the opportunity to glance at the girl who was squirming and trying to free herself from Evelynn's iron grasp. The distinctive flash of purple hair was enough to give Sivir the answer to who the drunken mess was. As much as Sivir wanted to not believe that the drunk was the same person who captured her interest, it was indisputable that she was her.</p><p>Oblivious to her current situation, Kai'Sa screeched out loud to the pair. "I WANT PEACHES AND PIZZA. BUT TOGETHER." </p><p>
  <em>Yikes, so no wonder why Pantheon looked so disturbed when he handed me off the box. I'd be disgusted with myself if I had to make something like that.</em>
</p><p>"Surprise. I came to see you, silly," Sivir snickered with a wink, " Just kidding, delivery. But it looks like you got a mess on your hands again."</p><p>Evelynn grimly nodded in silence, still gripping Kai'Sa by her shirt. Even though the mood was somewhat light and absurdly comical, Sivir could still see a contrasting cloud of disappointment and desolation floating behind Evelynn's barren amber eyes. Deciding not to press on the matter, Sivir cracked a grin in hopes of making Evelynn relax a bit.</p><p>"I guess it's a good thing I'm here then."</p><p>Evelynn cocked her eyebrow and bit her lips. Judging from Evelynn's expression, Sivir pieced it together that Evelynn's ego and pride was trying to prevent herself from accepting the help, but it was obvious that the drunk was wearing thin on her. Evelynn stared back with quizzical eyes and reluctantly opened her mouth.</p><p>"Aren't you working?" Evelynn sharply asked.</p><p>Although it sounded confrontational, Sivir felt a bubbling laugh escape her chest. </p><p>"Yeah, currently, but it's what, almost three in the morn'? I'm pretty much done with my shift and I'm sure my boss is cool with me ending it here," Sivir replied with a relaxed shrug, "Plus, I'm sure you'll tip me well for my time and effort seeing as you live in this space station of a house."</p><p>It's true. Pantheon was quite lenient with how she comes and goes and Sivir was extremely grateful for the relationship the two had. Even though they were strictly coworkers, with Pantheon being the boss and her superior, he made it a priority that all workers are treated equally and that no hierarchy were established. That meant that everyone was expected to do the same amount of work and at the same caliber. Everyone except Sivir, apparently, as Pantheon had taken a soft spot with her. Sivir knew that the older superior saw her as a "daughter"  he never had, but also as a close friend. The dynamic they shared was one of endless teasing, but the two at the end of the day were a capable duo that allowed the pizzeria to flourish during the late hours of the evening.</p><p>Evelynn held her glare and tapped her feet, as if she was getting inpatient with herself not being able to come to a decision. Kai'Sa was finally calmed down and was sitting on the front steps, studying the cement steps, completely unaware of what was going on. Evelynn finally reached over and grabbed the bag out of Sivir's arm and let off her hold on Kai'Sa.</p><p>"Here's a tip: don't suggest there'll be a tip for your effort. Come on. Bring Kai'Sa in." Evelynn retorted, turning around towards the direction of house.</p><p>
  <em>Kai'Sa. So that's her name.</em>
</p><p>Sivir smirked and allowed her victory to play silently in her head. As she peered down to check on the girl, Kai'Sa looked up at Sivir with eyes that sparked with innocent curiosity. It made Sivir felt as if she was the new toy and the other girl had just discovered it - ready to play with and explore it to its fullest potential. Kai'Sa grinned and opened her arms, almost as if she was expecting to be picked up.</p><p>"Pizzahman?" Kai'Sa slurred happily, as if she found the idea of Sivir amusing.</p><p>Sivir felt her heart strings tugged tightly as the adorable and innocuous sight before her was too pure and sweet for her palette. The poor girl was almost as plastered as the other girl she got to "meet" when she was at the club with Evelynn.</p><p>
  <em>What was her name again...? Alline...? Akali. Right.</em>
</p><p>Despite the similarities in the behavior and smell of the two characters, Sivir didn't felt the same vibe as the other night. Tonight, instead of it being a dullen, sad, pathetic, and potentially dangerous situation, it was a more carefree and more of a drunken state caused by festivities by someone who was too overly ambitious with her alcohol tolerance and tried having a bit of fun. Sivir giggled to herself as she bent down and wrapped one of her arms underneath Kai'Sa's extended hands, forming a strong support to make lifting her upwards easier.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Sivir smugly stated, "At your service, here for delivery with your peach pizza."</p><p>She felt herself unconsciously reach over with her other freehand and booped the girl on her perfectly shaped nose. Kai'Sa blinked and recoiled slightly. Sivir couldn't help but grin at the sight of such a innocent, yet sinfully washed, figure try to process what's going on. Sivir began standing back up, helping the girl scramble up to her feet.</p><p>"Yaaaay!" Kai'Sa exclaimed with joy, "Didcha know that yo-you're... soooo pretty."</p><p>Sivir bit her lips and began leading the girl back towards the opened doorway, stifling her laugh as best she could. The pureness and non-filtered personality of the drunk was alluringly hilarious, but yet also so... <em>attractive and precious. </em></p><p>
  <em>Especially that accent of hers. </em>
</p><p>Sivir couldn't help but wish to both tease her relentlessly, but also protect her from herself. Sivir felt her excitement diminish slightly as she figured Kai'Sa wouldn't remember anything from tonight, but that doesn't mean she couldn't have her own fun.</p><p>"Not as pretty as you though, cutie." Sivir fired back with ease. Although Sivir wasn't one to usually flirt, nor was she really good with it, she found it oddly easy and comforting to do so with the purple haired drunk. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe it's just 'cuz she's not going to be able to judge or remember what I say...? Oh well. She is cute. And pretty. Pretty cute.  </em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa let out a bellowing, yet distorted, laugh that sent a sharp sting to Sivir's nose. The alcohol's pungent stench was exacerbated whenever the drunk opened her mouth and breathed out. Sivir felt the unbalanced weight lean inwards onto her. Sivir didn't mind, but at this point, she was pretty much carrying Kai'Sa. Sivir had her fair share of tedious physical labour and carrying heavy items, and people now, is nothing new to her.</p><p>"You remind me..." </p><p><em>Me? I remind you of someone...?</em> </p><p>Sivir flicked her head to Kai'Sa direction, but by the time she could meet her eye, Kai'Sa was already giggling frantically and freed herself out of Sivir's grip, tumbling and making her way towards the living room area - too drunk to notice she was headed directly into an overturned chair.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Feeeeeeeeeeed me too, Evieeeeeeeee."</p><p>Evelynn wrinkled her nose in disgust as she felt Ahri's revolting hands gripping onto her waist. Evelynn looked down and saw the blonde looking back up with bloodshot eyes, pleading for the sober girl to comply with her request. Evelynn peered across the room and watched the two girls with revulsion. The sight of watching Sivir slowly feeding the piss-faced Kai'Sa peach pizza and watching her wipe the drunk's mouth after each bite wasn't exactly repulsive. The pizza and its topping, sure. But the scene itself?</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's cute as fuck and I kind of wish that was me.</em>
</p><p>It was obvious to Evelynn that the pizza feeder was enjoying herself. Maybe a little too much, even. Ever since Sivir arrived and came in, Evelynn noticed the girl hadn't stopped smiling, nor had she left Kai'Sa's side. On most days, Evelynn would call anyone out for such lame behavior and not-so-subtle cues of interest, but tonight, she didn't have it in her. And besides. Sivir was here to help keep Kai'Sa reined in. Evelynn knew better than to insult someone who was doing her a favor.</p><p>Tonight was supposed to be a night of celebration. Celebration for their success as a group and happiness for the years of adventure that are yet to come. No. Instead, she did something stupid that she hadn't planned. From a night that started off with carefree and hilarious festivities ended up to being a night of tedious babysitting and of self-questioning and self-doubt. The conversation she had with Akali only kept replaying in her head and after each replay, Evelynn felt herself shiver up and die a little more. She felt nothing but regret, embarrassment, and emptiness. Evelynn knew they were all totally normal reactions to such a vulnerable situation, but something was unusual and Evelynn had trouble processing it herself.</p><p>The emotions and feelings she felt, on a regular basis, she only felt and focused on herself. Although she felt those emotions for herself, the majority of it was focused on the <em>other</em> person. Akali. Evelynn couldn't help but imagine what she had forcibly threw Akali into. Being selfish and only focusing on her own desires and ambition, Evelynn placed Akali in an uncomfortable spot to not only come with an answer to her "feelings", but also unconsciously forced the young rapper to revealing a painful past memory.</p><p>Evelynn felt her throat tighten.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't plan to say that to her. I didn't mean to confess. Neither did I want to. But what made me do so? It was never my goal to tell her. I never confessed to anyone before. But why tonight? Why now of all times?</em>
</p><p>"Pleaaaaaaase, I'm baby." Ahri begged. The shrill and piercing unique voice of the blonde pulled the diva out of her minor trance.</p><p>The singer puffed her cheeks and mustered a look that Evelynn could only describe as a sorry attempt of a pout. A look that Ahri had mastered and was used as a core weapon in her wide arsenal of manipulation. A look that would usually be able to pull the hearts of men and women aplenty, but unfortunately, not Evelynn. Years of knowing the blonde and years of suffering through her antics, nothing Ahri did fazed or worked on the diva.</p><p>"No, never," Evelynn spat back bitterly, "Get yourself a man."</p><p>"You're no fun," Ahri sighed disappointedly, "I'll ask Kai'Sa's servant to feed me too."</p><p>The blonde shot a dirty glance at the unreactive Evelynn before she started scooting her way towards the other pair. Glares and stares didn't bother Evelynn. Evelynn was so used to them, thanks to the abrasive attitude she exuded. Evelynn was well aware that she was usually met with death glares and spiteful stares. And coming from Ahri? Those empty brazen colored eyes meant absolutely nothing to her. Although those stares didn't send a feeling down her spine, something else was certainly making her <em>feel </em>something.</p><p>Ever since Evelynn returned to living room, the diva tried her best to avoid appearing as if anything had happened, but to little avail. Evelynn couldn't help but go back towards the mentality of thinking of how she had wronged the rapper. Despite the room-clearing tension Evelynn emanated from her cold silence, Evelynn was thankful for the drunk and tipsy states the other band members were in. She didn't want anyone to question what happened or why she was acting that way. Evelynn threw a discreet glance towards the stairs, but it didn't matter. Akali hadn't left her room ever since, nor did Evelynn hear her door open.</p><p>"HE'S MINE." </p><p>
  <em>Hm.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn spun her head and saw Kai'Sa shielding Sivir and hugging the delivery girl close to her body. Ahri was trying to grab for the contested girl's hand, but Kai'Sa was having none of that. Sivir was sitting there with a confused and astonished expression - eyes darting back and forth between the two combative girls and Evelynn. Her eyes read "help", but the sly smile she wore was saying that she didn't particularly minded what was going on. </p><p>
  <em>She has the hots for them. Or maybe just Kai'Sa. Or both. Whatever. </em>
</p><p>"He can be ourssss," Ahri insisted as she brought her hand to caress Sivir's face, blinded by her beer goggles to the true gender of who was sitting there, "We can have lots of fun, all three of us."</p><p>"MINE," Kai'Sa screeched, "I ALREADY AM GETTING FED OFF OF HIS SUPPORT. HE'S FEEDING ME AND ME ONLY." </p><p>Kai'Sa made a blind scratch into the air to slap Ahri's hand away from her "prize", only to result in her slapping Sivir directly instead. Sivir winced and almost immediately, fear washed over her face and her eyes locked onto Evelynn's. Evelynn can see that Sivir realized the danger she was actually in now.</p><p>
  <em>Help me.</em>
</p><p>Evelynn shrugged and looked down at her fingernails. Perfectly filed, perfectly painted in dark maroon. That situation was none of her concern. It was funny watching Sivir get slapped around and besides. Sivir was doing her job. It allowed Evelynn to catch her breath as she distracted the two children that currently plagued the household. Evelynn looked back up and her eyes met with Sivir's once again. Sivir's face was full of terror and she kept reactively flinching whenever Kai'Sa and Ahri brought their arms closer together through their argument. Sivir wasn't going to get in between the two and it was clear no one else had any intention of defusing the situation. Begrudgingly, Evelynn sighed and stood up. She trudged her way towards the arguing duo and grabbed both of them by the collar of their shirts.</p><p>"Alright, you little shits," Evelynn clenched through her teeth, "You two sort out your differences. Time out for both of you fucks."</p><p>Evelynn hoisted and dragged the two resisting girls towards the first room she could find. The two were flailing around as if they were fishes out of the water, trying their best to return to their source of water: Sivir. Perfect to describe the currently thirsty nature of the two.</p><p>"W-WAIT, I'M NOT DO-" </p><p>Before Kai'Sa could finish her sentence, Evelynn tossed the pair into what she thinks is a supply closet and closed the door behind them. Immediately, the howls of the two girls were heard. Despite all the banging and rustling of the doorknob, the impaired girls didn't realize that the door was unlocked and could be easily accessed as long as they opened it inwards. </p><p>Evelynn sighed as she made her way back towards the living room.</p><p>
  <em>Why didn't I think of that sooner? Just lock them away and poof. Problem solved.</em>
</p><p>"Thanks, I guess." Sivir softly said as she noticed Evelynn's return.</p><p>"Yeah," Evelynn replied, "There's your tip for the evening."</p><p>Sivir opened her mouth in protest, but immediately closed it. Sivir looked away and then readjusted her focus back towards Evelynn in the distance.</p><p>"So...," Sivir raised her eyes and tilted her head in the direction of the diva, "What's up with you?"</p><p>
  <em>The fuck.</em>
</p><p>"What do you mean?" Evelynn asked, feigning ignorance.</p><p>"Bruh," Sivir took her cap off and threw it at Evelynn, "You're an open book."</p><p>Evelynn scoffed and rolled her eyes. She tried to allow her stonewall facade to throw Sivir off, but she knew it was pointless to do so. Evelynn was secretly surprised and astonished by how Sivir was able to even come to that conclusion. Evelynn was always confident in her RBF and she knew it was an actual advantage, having others not really know what the diva felt due to her stoic composure. Yet, Sivir managed to crack that and had the galls to confront her about it?</p><p>"Red flag number one: everyone is trying to have fun, yet you're sober and not really seem to be having fun. Red flag number two: you are extremely quiet and have barely said anything."</p><p>"Bitch, you don't know me," Evelynn argued back, "I don't like drinking. And someone needs to look after those two idiots." </p><p>Sivir laughed sarcastically and raised her hand, "You know that when we first met, you reeked of cheap alcohol, so you lying."</p><p>"Alright, fine," Evelynn sighed, "I drink. And FYI, that was top shelf shit."</p><p>"Not impressed," Sivir shrugged, "Continuing, Red flag number three: you're defensive as hell."</p><p>"That's just who I am." Evelynn curtly stated. </p><p>It's true. Evelynn doesn't say more than what needs to be said. If she has something to say, she'd say it. And if she didn't, she wouldn't. One thing that usually warrants a response from her was if she gets insulted by someone, no matter how insignificant it was or who it came from. Evelynn was always ready to respond with heat and fire.</p><p>"It's about that other girl, isn't it..." Sivir scratched her head, squinting as if she was trying to recall a distant memory, "Akali, yes?"</p><p>"The FUCK are you on about?" </p><p>Sivir finally sat back and smiled, content with the reaction she got from the diva. She raised her arms jokingly and appeared to surrender.</p><p>"Hey, I'm on your side. I wish to help. I was hoping maybe you could help me with Ka-"</p><p>"Mind your own fucking business, Sivir." Evelynn snapped.</p><p>Evelynn felt the heat of her wild temperament. The night was already taking its toll on her and having Sivir bring up things that she has no idea and no clue about was enough to send Evelynn over the edge. First, the awkward and painful confession that only is going to plague her. Then, the need to watch over and be responsible for BOTH Ahri and Kai'Sa, alone. And finally, having someone she least expected to come and "help" her with managing the drunk duo, only to have this person to press on matters that she clearly knew nothing about?</p><p>Sivir's lips curled downwards and she nodded meekly, understanding that she might've pried too deep and too far down. Evelynn barely knew this girl, but she was acting too comfortable and was already too "close" into her personal circle for her own liking.</p><p>"Listen, I'm going to bed. You're responsible for the two," Evelynn sternly stated as she stood back up, fiery eyes locked onto Sivir's docile and pleadful eyes, "You better be here tomorrow morning. With both of the idiots safe and sound."</p><p>Sivir nodded rapidly, still silent from the sudden outlash. Evelynn allowed a moment for the delivery girl to utter any protest or to challenge her, but the Sivir who appeared so confident seconds ago was now complacent and didn't dare even speak up. Evelynn nodded and turned around, walking towards the steps that lead up to her own private haven. </p><p>The howling and banging that came from the closet before was now replaced with eerie silence. The task she assigned to Sivir should be easy. She groaned as she realized at the anger she lashed out onto Sivir. She didn't mean it, but she couldn't control it. She just wanted a moment for herself tonight. She was tired, exhausted. Not just from staying up all evening, but also the things that were happening within her own mental battlefield. As her gaze unconsciously settled onto the door that separated herself from Akali's room, the evening began replaying in her head once again.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Boss Man Pantheon</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Yesterday</b> 17:41</span><br/>
<span class="breply">can i quit lmao</span><br/>
<span class="text">ok</span><br/>
<span class="text">pay me for all d food u get from me</span><br/>
<span class="breply">...</span><br/>
<span class="breply">nty :)</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:01</span><br/>
<span class="breply">yo</span><br/>
<span class="breply">im here for the delivery</span><br/>
<span class="text">kool stay safe, no orders bck here</span><br/>
<span class="text">let me know if u r done</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:27</span><br/>
<span class="breply">yo im done for the night</span><br/>
<span class="breply">is that cool for now?</span><br/>
<span class="text">sure friend</span><br/>
<span class="text">but interest rate on the scooter</span><br/>
<span class="text">holding my cash profit</span><br/>
<span class="text">and pizza bag</span><br/>
<span class="text">$$$</span><br/>
<span class="breply">im held hostage soz</span><br/>
<span class="text">?</span><br/>
<span class="text">sivir?</span><br/>
 </p>
</div><hr/><p>Evelynn cracked her eyes opened. It was far too early for her to be awake already, as her head was still plagued with drowsiness, yet she somehow was pulled away from her slumber. The blinding sunray bled through the windows and directly onto her face, causing herself to instantaneously to shut her eyes once again. Definitely not going to help her fall back asleep again. As Evelynn rubbed her eyes, she felt the dry crustiness of her tears stained in her eyes. Despite having her eyes closed, the excess residue was extremely unpleasant and annoying. Evelynn let out a soft sigh as she felt the emotions from last night came back to barrage her once again. She felt solace within the first few seconds of each day, as the freedom and peace that comes with awaking to a blank mind was the only moments throughout her day that isn't plagued with any other thoughts.</p><p>A soft buzz went off by her side as she made a reach for her cellular device.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Ahri's Angels</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 01:41</span><br/>
<span class="breply">oh look, ahri is about to dance seductively with kaisa</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Budget Wendy's</span><br/>
<span class="text">LET ME SEE?</span> <span class="time"><b>Today</b> 08:50</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Uhhhhhhh</span><br/>
<span class="text">Was that a scream</span><br/>
<span class="text">AND LMAO WTF</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHY DID YOU HANDCUFF ME TO THE PIPES IN THE CLOSET</span><br/>
<span class="text">@EVE</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i don't know, lmao</span><br/>
<span class="breply">wasn't me</span><br/>
<span class="breply">not my kink</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay</span><br/>
<span class="text">That was definitely a scream</span><br/>
<span class="text">And whoever cuffed me</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yous a dumb bitch because a cuff is supposed to L O C K</span><br/>
<span class="breply">aren't those love cuffs lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">who cuffs are those...?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh shit lol</span><br/>
<span class="text">Explains why they fluffy and pink</span><br/>
<span class="text">Not mine buttttttttt</span><br/>
<span class="text">You wanna try something with me later? ;)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">hard fucking pass</span><br/>
<span class="breply">would rather go to jail with actual steel cuffs than to do anything related with you</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Fuck you LMAO</span><br/>
<span class="breply">wouldn't you want to, hoe</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">ANYWAYS wild night</span><br/>
<span class="text">And thats some wild ass screaming</span><br/>
<span class="text">Gonna check that out</span> <span class="text">World star this and go viral</span> <span class="breply">i'm guessing that's kai'sa?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yup</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'll keep you updated</span> <span class="text">Shits chilling</span> <span class="time"><b>Today</b> 09:03</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOOOOOOOL</span><br/>
<span class="text">THERES ANOTHER PERSON IN KAISAS ROOM</span><br/>
<span class="text">COME HERE RN</span><br/>
<span class="text">IM DEAD</span><br/>
<span class="breply">nah, too lazy</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Alright so</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kaisa is straight up huddled in a corner</span><br/>
<span class="text">And the other chick is freaking tf out on her bed</span><br/>
<span class="text">Just staring at kaisa</span><br/>
<span class="text">And kaisa keeps looking back at her just to scream and hide</span><br/>
<span class="breply">LMFAOOOO</span><br/>
<span class="breply">save her, bitch</span><br/>
<span class="breply">poor sivir</span><br/>
<span class="breply">i guess we do owe her</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">The screaming woke me up.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kai'Sa has a friend over for a sleepover? I didn't know someone came over.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dw, i didnt either</span><br/>
<span class="text">Im sure they slept hella well c;</span><br/>
<span class="breply">yeah, we ordered pizza</span><br/>
<span class="breply">ended up being someone i knew who delivered it</span><br/>
<span class="breply">it was sivir</span><br/>
<span class="breply">she's here to help</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ooooooh c:</span><br/>
<span class="text">What a great beginning to a PLOT FILLED action scene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Did you have enough cash</span><br/>
<span class="text">Or was kaisa the tip? ☆⌒(≧▽° )</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh, I went to bed earlier that night, I didn't know we had pizza. I don't know who that is. I would've joined in though.</span><br/>
<span class="text">I don't really know what any of that means, Ahri...</span><br/>
<span class="text">But I'm glad that someone could come along and have fun too! ^-^</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dw youll know in due time</span><br/>
<span class="text">Maybe one day you get to join in on my fun nights and you get to understand everything ;3</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">I had fun! Just got tired a bit throughout the night and had to knock out a bit earlier than expected.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry, Evelynn.</span><br/>
<span class="text">About leaving you to watching over both Kai'Sa and Ahri.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">it's fine.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">we just need to thank sivir</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Pet 🦊</span><br/>
<span class="text">Naaaaaaaaah</span><br/>
<span class="text">This is too good</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nevermind 🙃</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kaisa just shoved me away and locked the door</span><br/>
<span class="text">Guess she wants a part 2 :3</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">Huh?</span></p>
</div><hr/><p>"K-Kai'Sa...?"</p><p>The voice called her name for what might've seemed the millionth time, but each time the silky voice graced her ears, it sent a wave of anxiety and panic through her body. Kai'Sa couldn't help but feel trapped, yet she was the one who locked herself in by pushing Ahri out and closing the door behind her. Kai'Sa held the door closed with all her force, hand death gripped onto the handle. Even though the door was securely locked, Kai'Sa didn't want her colleagues to see her in her current frightened state. Although she didn't want her colleagues to see and tease her, she didn't want the other girl in her room to see her either. <em>Sivir</em>.</p><p>"Kai'Sa...," Sivir began again, voice cracking.</p><p>Kai'Sa finally gave into the voices and desires in her mind and took another glance towards her unmade bed. The sight was still the same. A beautifully tanned brunette with her hair done up in a ponytail was sitting up on the bed, covers still drawn over her legs. Kai'Sa felt a sigh escape her lips as her eyes traced and took in every minute detail as she possibly could. The rosy cheeks, the sharp, yet gentle, eyes... </p><p>Everything about her was almost exactly like the first unfortunate encounter with her. The day where she appeared somehow in the living room. As she continued to trace her outline, Kai'Sa felt the wave of anxiety and self-consciousness wash over her again. She hugged herself protectively as she remembered that the girl that was on her bed - she was shirtless and wearing nothing but undergarments. Kai'Sa was still fully clothed, wearing the same thing as she did prior to the "funtimes" - she thinks.</p><p>Kai'Sa felt the inside of her mind wrestle with certain darker and primivate desires, but the overwhelming screaming in her head was to run away. </p><p>
  <em>DId she do anything to me? Did she take advantage of me...? How did she even get here. How-</em>
</p><p>"Kai'Sa, this is a misunderstanding." Sivir croaked out.</p><p>Kai'Sa nodded slowly, but she was hesitant to speak. She felt the honesty in the girl's voice and it oozed from her facial expression, but the evidence wasn't convincing or in her favor at all. First, the two were sleeping in the same bed for some reason. Second, Kai'Sa was drunk and had zero recollection of what happened last night past singing karaoke. Third, the other girl in her bed was shirtless and had her arms draped around Kai'Sa when the dancer had woken up.</p><p>
  <em>Sure, I mean. I wouldn't mind sleeping with her. Or laying in bed. O-or, whatever. I don't mind, but. I have my own beliefs and principles.</em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa felt her guts do somersaults of delight and uneasiness. It's true, Sivir was attractive and Kai'Sa couldn't help but find her attractive. Ever since she laid eyes on her a few weeks ago, the tanned brunette drifted in and out of Kai'Sa's trains of thoughts throughout her days. She didn't know why that happened, but there was something especially memorable about Sivir. The small and light encounter they had, it left an everlasting imprint on her - even though it was by far a pleasant meeting.</p><p>The two stared at each in silence. Kai'Sa darted her eyes every so often, uneager to meet the stare that Sivir held. Sivir was easy on the eyes, sure, but Kai'Sa was too shy and uncertain to maintain eye contact more than two seconds at a time.</p><p>"W-," Kai'Sa softly uttered, finally breaking the ice cold awkwardness, "Why are you shirtless...?"</p><p>Sivir looked down, seemingly unaware that she had taken her shirt off. She let out a chuckle and grabbed for the covers. She shielded her body from the gazes of Kai'Sa and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Hey, no peeking." Sivir musely laughed.</p><p>Kai'Sa felt the heat return to her face and the urge to scream from anxiety arise again. She quickly turned her body away and shielded her eyes with her hands. <em>Please stop. I- Why is everyone out for me.</em></p><p>"I'm kidding, god, you're so cute." </p><p>
  <em>THAT'S NOT HELPING.</em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa muffled a noise with her hands, trying to hide her reaction from the speaker. Her mind went blank, but the giddiness and spinning within her chest kept building.</p><p>"P-please stop that." Kai'Sa muttered under her covered mouth.</p><p>The chemicals within her brain is telling her to smile and giggle, but the deeper and protective conscience that speaks to her is telling her that the person in front of her is a liar and has ulterior motives. Just as quickly as the pleasant giddiness had flooded in, despair and edginess rapidly replaced the excitement.</p><p>"Did... did you take advantage of me...?" Kai'Sa asked.</p><p>Although the dancer's eyes were locked onto the wall, in her peripheral, she could still just barely make out the brunette and her expressions. Sivir started grinning and raised both eyebrows in amusement. Sivir's wide grin started to diminish as she realized that the dancer was completely serious in her tone. The brunette lowered her arms and dropped the covers slightly. She tilted her heads and bashfully gave a half-smile.</p><p>"Wait, you're being serious?" Sivir quizzically peered in Kai'Sa's general direction. Kai'Sa emotionless mask didn't waiver. She wasn't.</p><p>"Oh, wow. Um... no. I wouldn't dare do that. It's. A long story of how I got here and how things became to this," Sivir scratched her head, nervously chortled a laugh, "But I ended up looking after you and Ahri."</p><p>"That doesn't explain how you ended up <em>here</em>." Kai'Sa vaguely motioned. It was a hazy and blurred motion that can be interpreted in a million and one ways, but both girls knew what the dancer meant.</p><p>"Well, would you believe me if I said I'm here because of you?" Sivir asked.</p><p>Kai'Sa noticed the hint of mischief within her light shaded eyes. <em>There's no way I would do something so brash.</em></p><p>Sivir saw the fear and shock in the dancer's expression, as her posture had slumped.</p><p>"You were drunk out of your mind and Evelynn couldn't handle it by herself. I was out delivering food and you were the one silly goose who ordered for pizza with peaches as toppings," Sivir chimed joyfully, "Evelynn asked for me to stay over to help, so I did."</p><p>Sivir closed her eyes and laid back down onto the messy velvet bed. There was one pillow on it, the one that belonged to Kai'Sa, yet Sivir didn't rest her head on it. In fact, half the bed was divided in a certain way. Kai'Sa realized that the brunette had formed a space between the two while they were asleep. One side of the bed had the pillow and had more blanket, while the other side had no headrest and only a sliver of cover available. Sivir laid on the latter half.</p><p>"And the reason why I'm not wearing a shirt is because you puked on my uniform." </p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck. She's lying, right? But she isn't. I'm such a clumsy girl. </em>
</p><p>The rapid rush of adrenaline came soaring through her body and into her head as she felt the embarrassment and shame of the events unfold. Kai'Sa couldn't believe she made assumptions and almost accused Sivir of doing unspeakable acts to her, but in reality, she was only there to help. On top of such kindness, Kai'Sa repaid the favor of such generosity with a gift of bile and undigested food. Probably.</p><p>"NOT that it's a bad thing, things happen!" Sivir interrupted, sitting back up frantically. Kai'Sa looked up and saw the reassuring and gentle smile of Sivir. The brunette must've figured that the revelation would have sent her spiraling.</p><p>"Did anything else happen...?" Kai'Sa barely audibly asked, fiddling with her hair out of habit.</p><p>The purple-haired girl's hairstyle was in disarray. It was haphazardly tied up in a ponytail, most likely to help avoid getting it dirtied while she was vomiting last night. Despite having zero recollection of what occured in the evening, the effects of it was indisputable. The migraine she felt lingering in the shadows, begging to come center stage, was evident and inevitable. The sour and tangy taste that still burns her throat was enough to convince her that she must've spent a majority of the evening hovering over the toilet. Yet, she can't recall anything or what anyone had said or done. </p><p>Her heart quickened and fear gripped her neck, sending pins and needles down her spine. It unnerved her to be unable to remember anything that happened just a few hours ago. </p><p>"No, nothing else." Sivir replied.</p><p>"I," Kai'Sa softly whispered, "I'm sorry about the trouble. And thank you for helping."</p><p>The girl lowered her head in a slight bow, as a gesture of goodwill, respect, and gratitude.</p><p>"No," Sivir grinned and winked, "Thank <em>you</em> for the time of my life."</p><p>"Get out."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, LOL.</p><p>SO I didn't think I would be posting this so late. And after so long. And damn. Things have been rough, ngl. Things have been tough, ngl. Chapter might be a bit wack, idk, lol. But I'm sorry for the delay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pineapple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Ahri's Angels</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:13</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">so</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sooooo</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">So?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">So...</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">what do you mean "so"</span><br/>
<span class="text">why'd you do to sivir</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Wdym</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I didn't do anything wrong</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">No one was accusing you</span><br/>
<span class="text">Are you saying you did something naughty c;</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I told her to leave</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">...</span><br/>
<span class="text">she seemed kind of embarrassed or something</span><br/>
<span class="text">did you at least say thank you?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Why should I say thank you</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">BECAUSE SHE TOOK CARE OF YOU</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wink wonk</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmao i'm going to have to agree with ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">she looked after you after i left your ass to your own devices</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">Um, in Kai'Sa's defense, she woke up to someone she didn't really know next to her.</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm sure it's a difficult situation to process, especially after a night of drinking.</span><br/>
<span class="text">...right?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">THANK YOU</span><br/>
<span class="breply">YES</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMAOOOOO</span><br/>
<span class="text">AHEM</span><br/>
<span class="text">@Eve</span><br/>
<span class="text">@Eve</span><br/>
<span class="text">@Sona</span><br/>
<span class="text">@Eve</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Sonar</span><br/>
<span class="text">YOOOO LOL</span><br/>
<span class="text">@EVE 👀</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmao what</span><br/>
<span class="text">who even is this bitch coming into our chat</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Sonar</span><br/>
<span class="text">its me</span><br/>
<span class="text">your dear lovely leader let me in (￣ε￣＠)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">I let her in</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Sonar</span><br/>
<span class="text">besides</span><br/>
<span class="text">this group chat isnt named exclusively after your band or w/e :3</span><br/>
<span class="time">Evelame named the conversation to<b> K/DA &gt; Pentakill</b></span> <span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:20</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">you were saying?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Sonar</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMFAO</span><br/>
<span class="text">i wont argue about that tbh</span><br/>
<span class="text">our chats are lame and everyone sucks</span><br/>
<span class="text">(︶︹︺)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You're always welcomed here :)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Sonar</span><br/>
<span class="text">o right</span><br/>
<span class="text">so what about kaisa banging sivir?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Nvm</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You can leave lol</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">Aw, come on, Sona's welcomed.</span><br/>
<span class="text">We're all friends here. ^-^</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You say that since she buys you ramyun lmao</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nooooooo.</span><br/>
<span class="text">What's banging, by the way?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOOOOOOOOOL</span><br/>
<span class="text">DOES THIS DAY EVEN GET BETTER</span><br/>
<span class="text">Whos gonna corrupt her</span><br/>
<span class="breply">LOL akali</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Fr?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Sonar</span><br/>
<span class="text">evieeeee LOL i see whats up now</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">leave her alone lmao</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yes?</span><br/>
<span class="text">But seriously, what does it mean?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">AND NO, we did not do any of that sorts</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I was shocked and told her to leave</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Sonar</span><br/>
<span class="text">lame</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">Boring</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">mild</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">My question though???</span><br/>
<span class="text">But is she a friend of yours?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">No</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Sonar</span><br/>
<span class="text">🤔</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">She wants to be more than friends c;</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">So, like acquaintances who want to be close friends? Or best friends?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">that wasn't what you said last night when she handfed you</span><br/>
<span class="breply">...</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Lolwut</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Sonar</span><br/>
<span class="text">damn girl</span><br/>
<span class="text">get it</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL kaisas a thirsty hoe</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">don't talk, hoe</span><br/>
<span class="text">you were trying to get a piece of her ass too</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Sonar</span><br/>
<span class="text">were you now (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOOOOOOOL</span><br/>
<span class="text">Aight guys</span><br/>
<span class="text">Imma head out</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Sonar</span><br/>
<span class="text">🙃</span><br/>
<span class="breply">What just happened...?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">beats me</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">But what about Sivir? What's going to happen now?</span><br/>
<span class="text">I never got to meet her and I kind of want to make new friends. :&lt;</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">do what you wish</span><br/>
<span class="text">but sivir is a good girl</span><br/>
<span class="text">i don't know her number, but you should say thank you</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Well</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I don't think we'll see her again, just a lucky coincidence our paths crossed again</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">Awww. 😔</span><br/>
<span class="text">Anyways, is it breakfast time yet?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Lmao, you baby</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'll get on it soon</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">Awesome 😍</span></p>
</div><hr/><p>Kai'Sa let out a soft groan as she felt the pleasurable ripple of her spine cracking. Now that the girls were served their breakfast, she was essentially free and has a moment for herself. Since it was the weekend, she and her band members didn't need to go to the studio for any sessions. That meant no practice, no dance routines, no vocal scales, and no need to show up anywhere in public. She looked back into the kitchen and saw the youngest member still slowly devouring her plate of pancakes and eggs. Although Akali tends to be fast at several things, she made it known that food and meals were a moment that she enjoys at her own leisurely pace. </p><p>
  <em>Eve and Ahri are together in the living room. Akali is still eating. Maybe I could run a quick bath?</em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa rolled her shoulders awkwardly and felt the stiffness that lingered within. </p><p>
  <em>Did I sleep on my shoulder weird?... Maybe I slept weird on Siv-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sivir.</em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa swallowed as she recalled what she woke up to this morning. A Sivir resting peacefully with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted, lying bellyside down. Her white, flawless skin that glistened ever so visibly from the bleeding sunlight. And Sivir's arm, it hung over Kai'Sa and loosely held her in a subtle embrace.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh.</em>
</p><p>The dancer raised her hands and dug her fingers into her bundle of purple hair. The annoying sensation and confusion that boggled her previously had came back. The rollercoaster pitting feeling in her stomach, she never experienced it this often before. Could it be that she needed to see a doctor or something?</p><p>
  <em>But it's something with Sivir. She's pretty. She makes me feel self-conscious around her. But she's a girl and that's kind of odd, isn't it? I never felt that way before. Maybe it because she's just really pretty. </em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa cupped her face and let out a muted exasperated sigh out. </p><p>She figured a quick session of aromatherapy and a soothing bubble massage bath would help release the pent up stress and migraine that was still hanging over her head.</p><p>
  <em>And hopefully forget about everything.</em>
</p><p>Thinking back on it, she realized how much pressure that were and how chaotic the previous few weeks leading up to their debut was. All of the members were purely focused and their determination and effort was obvious. Everyone stayed up late into the evenings - rehearsing and discussing what routines they should run. Then, early on in the mornings, everyone showed up and put in their best effort and brought their plans into fruition.</p><p>There were complications, of course.</p><p>Kai'Sa sucked in air through her teeth as she remembered how she had to pry Ahri from her pillow and drop ice cubes down her shirt to make her even budge. Despite some tardiness and delays, she really was proud of everyone and what they managed to accomplish. In fact, it was amazing. The contrasting personalities and different atmosphere that existed in the group's dynamic was a great change from what she was used to. It was fun, carefree, and overall, just <em>exciting.</em></p><p>As the dancer closed the door to her personal bathroom, she felt her mind being reined in by a distant memory back in the past. </p><p>
  <em>What I was used to...? Lonel-hm?</em>
</p><p>A white and red polo crop top sitting awkwardly in the sink grabbed the attention of Kai'Sa's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Polos are poor taste. But it has a red collar on the inside, that's pretty stylish. Not mine though...</em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa walked over the white marble sink, only to see that the crop top was still drenched. The dancer picked up the shirt by a corner and immediately, the girl wrinkled her nose. The stench of her rose petal hand soap launched an all out attack on her unsuspecting nostrils, forcing the violet eyed girl to cough.</p><p>"This is... Sivir's." Kai'Sa whispered.</p><p>The memory of the delivery girl leaving her room still shirtless came rushing back.</p><p>
  <em>OH. NO.</em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa felt the panic come back as she understood why Evelynn was questioning her this morning. If Sivir's shirt was still in her sink, that meant that... It meant...</p><p>
  <em>Sivir couldn't have left this place without wearing something besides her bra. Right? Haha. Of course not. Right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RIGHT?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">+82 26 6637 2647</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 16:41</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Hello</span><br/>
<span class="text">hi whos this</span><br/>
<span class="text">i dont have you in my contacts</span><br/>
<span class="breply">It's the "purple-haired cutie"</span><br/>
<span class="text">oh!</span><br/>
<span class="text">hey evelynn lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">It's Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">lol even better ;)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">...</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Was the note supposed to be for Eve? Because I could give it to her instead</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL im jk</span><br/>
<span class="text">it was meant for you</span><br/>
<span class="text">how are you though?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'm okay</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I wanted to say thank you for everything yesterday night</span><br/>
<span class="breply">And sorry about this morning</span><br/>
<span class="text">dwai lol, i had fun and it was a bit too much to wake up to</span><br/>
<span class="text">hows your head?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'll manage</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Um, did you</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Were you wearing anything when you left our place</span><br/>
<span class="text">looooool right</span><br/>
<span class="text">yeah, i borrowed a sweater from evelynn!</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Thank god lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I felt so bad, I'm so sorry 😅</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Anyways, I'm outside your workplace rn! I'll come in, I got your shirt!</span><br/>
<span class="text">WAIT</span><br/>
<span class="text">WAITTTTT</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>"Welcome to Pantheon's Pizzeria, where our pizzas are utterly divine!"</p><p>Sivir looked up from her phone, and lo and behold, to the sight of Kai'Sa poking her head sheepishly through the opened door. The glass door was completely transparent, albeit it did have the company logo and stickers of various reviews plastered on it. Sivir could see Kai'Sa's entire body, yet the bashful purple-haired girl stuck her head in first. Kai'Sa didn't look a thing like the few times Sivir had seen her. No, the few times that Sivir had seen Kai'Sa was when she was either in her sleepwear jammies, or when she was incoherently plastered and disheveled. </p><p>But now? The girl was insanely stunning and <em>adorable</em>. Almost as if she was an idol or a model.</p><p>
  <em>God damn.</em>
</p><p>Despite the super casual look that Kai'Sa was sporting, the attitude and vibe surrounding her would make anyone do a double take. Sivir allowed her eyes to wander up and down to take in the sight in its entirety. The simple, oversized, snow white hoodie the girl was donning seems innate and as a "nothing special" everyday attire, but the bold, black letters says otherwise. <em>Balenciaga. </em>Sivir liked fashion and dabbled a bit on her free time when she wasn't working, but she never considered or even looked in the direction of designer brands. As her eyes went down, Sivir noted the worn, ripped baby blue jeansthat hugged Kai'Sa's legs snuggly, only to be accented with a long industrial-looking fabric belt that wrapped around her waist. <em>Off-White</em>. Sivir couldn't piece together which brand the jeans came from, but based off her hoodie, belt, and her home? She didn't doubt it was nothing short of expensive. And... are those...?</p><p>
  <em>Converse?</em>
</p><p>Sivir cracked a smile and looked up to meet the girl's eyes. Of all the fancy, schmancy, rich girl clothings, Converse was the last thing Sivir thought the dancer would be wearing. On the other hand though, Converse is universal and does goes well with everything. No doubt the black, low top shoes wrapped the girl's attire up nicely. </p><p>Kai'Sa's face held a slight reddish hue as she began closing the distance between the doorway and countertop, smiling awkwardly as she looked around the small restaurant. Sivir met her gaze and finally paid attention to her own surroundings for the first time since the girl had initially texted her. She looked to the dine-in tables and not to her surprise, the male customers were all transfixed on the walking girl.</p><p>Sivir peeked over her shoulder to the man standing besides her, the one who had greeted the purple-haired girl when the door opened. From his astonished expression, it was obvious he was also captivated by the sight of Kai'Sa.</p><p>"H-hey, so," Kai'Sa meekly said as she approached the counter, "Like I said, I, um."</p><p>Sivir leaned onto the counter and noticed that the girl had been carrying a paper bag behind her on the way in. </p><p>"WELCOME," Pantheon boomed, "TO OUR DEAR SHOP, MY PRETTY. WHAT CAN WE GET FOR YOU TODAY?"</p><p>The man stepped forward from behind Sivir and absentmindedly pushed her aside, clearly eager and ready to "tend" to the new "customer".</p><p>"Uh," Kai'Sa scratched her head, "I'm-"</p><p>"Easy, old man," Sivir rolled her eyes and smacked the bulky man on the back, "She's like, ten years younger than you. And keep your voice down, will you?"</p><p>Pantheon let out a bellowing laugh and clasped his hand on Sivir's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. <em>Owie. </em></p><p>"My apologies," Pantheon chuckled, "I couldn't help but get excited by our first famous celebrity walking into our shop."</p><p>
  <em>Harhar, how funny. You're lame, old man.</em>
</p><p>Sivir rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You're really doing it now."</p><p>"Haha," Kai'Sa waved her hand dismissively, "It's nothing, nice to meet you. I could do with a pizza at the moment, actually. I haven't had lunch yet."</p><p>Kai'Sa tapped her chin and looked up at the menu boards that hung behind the pair of workers. Sivir glanced over Pantheon, but Pantheon still had his eyes locked onto the purple-haired girl. Sivir squinted her eyes and tried to analyze her superior's behavior. Pantheon had dealt with lots of customers that were good looking, both male and female. And there were tons of individuals who had tried to make moves on him, but he usually either was unresponsive or just didn't care, despite how obvious they were. Yet, Kai'Sa was enough to warrant an explosive response from him? Pantheon was never one for a younger partner, as she recalled. Sivir remember how they once talked about future prospects for partners and Pantheon stated and emphasized that he wanted someone as "mature" as he was.</p><p>"Yeah, could I get a personal sized pizza, with pineapple and ham?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, she didn't.</em>
</p><p>Sivir glanced over to the man standing behind the cash register. To an untrained individual, Pantheon would appear as if nothing had happen, but after working with him for several years, Sivir can tell the mental agony the man was going through at that very moment. Pantheon's hands were gripping the countertop behind the register with an immense amount of force, as Sivir can see his knuckles whiten. One major takeaway Sivir had noted with working with this man for years was very simple.</p><p>Pineapple on pizza is a sin worse than anything in this world. </p><p>"O-Of course, miss," Pantheon muttered, "I'll get that ready for you. And is that for here or to go?"</p><p>
  <i>Imagine if he knew that it was her ordering the peach pizza.</i>
</p><p>"For here, please, and thank you." Kai'Sa chimed, still oblivious to the owner's disgusted look.</p><p>Pantheon quickly disappeared deeper into the kitchen, muttering incoherently to himself. Sivir snickered and sighed at the man who sounded so defeated at the revelation of her order. Just a moment ago, he seemed ecstatic in her presence, but in a flash, he seems as if he came across his worse enemy.</p><p>"I'll just sit over there by the window," Kai'Sa pointed, "And here, I, um, it's your shirt."</p><p>The paper bag that the girl held was thrusted forward to Sivir. Instinctively, Sivir stole a peek back into the kitchen to see if her boss realized what had happen. She let out a sigh of relief as she noted Pantheon was still tampering with the oven. Sivir knew Pantheon wouldn't really care much about the uniform, as dress code for work was quite lenient, but she'd rather not have him grill her for answers regarding why Kai'Sa has <em>her </em>shirt and what had happen during last night's shift.</p><p>Sivir nodded with a grin, "Thanks, but I hope there's an extra tip inside for babysitting."</p><p>Kai'Sa rolled her eyes and turned around. From her view, Sivir couldn't see it, but she can guarantee the poor girl's face was turning crimson. As the dancer walked towards her desired seat, Sivir looked at the other diners and watched as their eyes continued to track Kai'Sa. Most of them were guys, but still. They were all whispering and the way they watching her... It was as if she was some rare commodity.</p><p>
  <em>Girls exist in this world, she isn't the only one, dudes.</em>
</p><p>Turning her attention back to the anonymous brown bag, Sivir quickly tucked the bag into a bottom shelf of the cabinet and scooched it further back with a swift guided kick. <em>Out of sight, out of mind.</em></p><p>"Hey, Pants," Sivir called out, "I'm gon' take my hour here, is it cool?"</p><p>Pantheon looked up front and gave her the 'okay' hand symbol. </p><p>Sivir returned the signal and took off her name tag, a habit she made as a way to "signify" that she was currently off-duty. She stretched and smiled to herself as she watched Kai'Sa's long purple hair move slightly as her head tracked the sights and wonders that were occuring out of the window.</p>
<hr/><p>"So what are your plans for today?"</p><p>Kai'Sa froze in her seat, as she realized the voice was coming from besides her now. She looked to her right for a quick peek and saw Sivir sitting on the stool next to her, looking out the window. Oddly enough, even though the brunette was dressed from top to bottom in her work uniform, Sivir's outfit was quite fashionable and trendy looking. The red baseball cap, same white and red polo crop, and jean shorts wasn't your typical "professional" work attire, but regardless, Kai'Sa couldn't help but make a mental note of how Sivir pulls it off exceptionally.</p><p>"None," Kai'Sa replied, coughing to disguise her surprise. </p><p>The thumping in her chest hadn't subsided ever since she walked in. In fact, the sensation she felt only increased in intensity the longer she stayed within the pizzeria, but yet, there was something invisible keeping her tethered here. She could've left and gone home after dropping off the shirt, but yet, her brain made the decision for her to stay for a meal. A meal that she didn't even want. She wasn't even hungry in the first. The adrenaline rush she felt the first time she saw Sivir, the panic, but excitement. It was still present, but why?</p><p>
  <em>Why do I feel this way? I never felt this way before. I feel nervous around people who are pretty, hot, attractive, whatever. But that's nervousness. I can perform and do things in front of hundreds, thousands of people. I get nervous then. But what about this. This? What is this. </em>
</p><p>"What about you?" </p><p>Kai'Sa held her left wrist with her right hand and unconsciously gripped her nails into it. A method she taught herself to try to ground herself prior to performances and situations that causes her to be anxious. The dull pain allowed her train of thoughts to refocus and to remind herself to take a deep breath in. </p><p>Sivir shrugged, "Just work and probably head home. Maybe the gym, if I got time." </p><p>Sivir spun her stool and faced Kai'Sa, giving a reassuring and understanding smile.</p><p>"I'm on my break, so don't worry, I'm not going to get in trouble,"</p><p>
  <em>None of my concern, but okay.</em>
</p><p>"But I figured maybe we could get to know each other better since we both appear to have some unlucky timing or circumstances."</p><p>That was indisputable. The times they did interact with one another were both brief and in uncomfortable circumstances. Drunken instances do not count. </p><p>Kai'Sa said idly, "Yeah, okay."</p><p>Kai'Sa could feel the brunette's eyes trained on the side of her head, but the girl said nothing. She was sure nobody else was watching her, but she still felt as if there was an audience monitoring her every movement and action. The silence that slowly filled in the gap was nothing short of suffocating. </p><p>She sucks at small talk. She KNEW she sucked at small talk. Deep down, Kai'Sa didn't want to engage in any conversation with anybody, but secretly, she wished that there was an excuse for her to talk to Sivir. The conflicting desire and despise of seeing Sivir infuriated her, but overall, the desire overwhelmed all the other thoughts her mind spouted. But now that she forced herself to come all the way out to her workplace, with a valid reason, and to be sitting next to her side-by-side? She wanted to vanish into thin air. Even though she sucks at making small talk, Kai'Sa had it in her to disguise her awkwardness with fluid responses - key point: responses. </p><p>"So," Sivir leaned forward, "Weather is pretty nice today."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>
  <em>Oof.</em>
</p><p>"Not too hot and humid. And there's a nice breeze coming along."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Although she didn't look into Sivir's direction, Kai'Sa could tell the poor gal recoiled backwards and was a little flustered. She couldn't stop herself with the straight forward replies, her mind was just coming up empty and drawing blanks at the moment.</p><p>"Uh," Sivir scratched her face, "Yeah. What's your favorite pizza topping?"</p><p>"Pineapple," Kai'Sa responded earnestly, "You?"</p><p>She was trying her best to appear as engaged and invested as possible within the conversation, but she knew by how uncomfortable Sivir was becoming, it wasn't really working. So much for trying to get to know one another.</p><p>"Pepperoni," Sivir meekly smiled, "Basic, I know, but it's a classic and you can never go wrong. Unless you're a vegetarian. Are you a vegetarian? Because I-"</p><p>Kai'Sa turned her head and for took a good look at Sivir, the first time since the two sat down next to one another. Sivir's eyes widened at the sudden turn and random eye contact. Kai'Sa could make out the crimson tint that sat on the brunette's cheek, unsure if it was from bashfulness or from being out of breath. Either ways, the intensity and effort Sivir was putting into the conversation was pretty apparent and... <em>kind of cute.</em> </p><p>Sivir laughed nervously, unsure what to do, "Um, what about hobbies, do you have any?"</p><p>Perking up, Kai'Sa felt a spark tingle in her hands. She had one hobby that she was confident and passionate in. A hobby she loved to talk about and something she was proud of.</p><p>"Yes," Kai'Sa grinned, "I dance!"</p><p>"Whoa, that's neat!" Sivir cheerfully exclaimed, "I don't know many people who dance. What kind do you do?"</p><p>The spark and twinkle that Sivir was bearing in her eyes was contagious and lively. The childlike voice coming from Sivir was enough to make Kai'Sa smile on end. The purple-haired girl started laughing at how innocuous and pure Sivir's enthusiasm was. Thinking back on it, Kai'Sa never really had anyone to talk about regarding dance. Sure, there were the other K/DA girls at home, but they all focused on other aspects. After all, Kai'Sa did serve as their lead choreographer. But to be able to speak with someone else about her passion. To be able to express her style, talk about techniques and her role models - it's refreshing and offers a way to feel understood.</p><p>Kai'Sa giggled excitedly, "I do lots. I did ballet when I was younger, some ballroom, swing. But nowadays, mostly hip hop."</p><p>"Oooh," Sivir gushed, leaning forward, "I always wanted to learn hip hop. How long have you been doing it now? I mean, dancing overall."</p><p>"All my life," Kai'Sa pursed her lips, trying to recall her memories, "Started around... maybe five years old? So more than a decade of it now."</p><p>Sivir grinned slyfully, "Damn. So that means you're legal then? Doesn't that make you a professional dancer then?"</p><p>Kai'Sa felt her stomach flip and a hearty laugh escape her lips.</p><p>"Perfectly legal to be drinking, mind you," Kai'Sa shot back, "And yeah, you could say that. I participate in tournaments and all that."</p><p>Sivir winked and chuckled, "Oooh, okay, we got a pro here. How about some dance les-"</p><p>"Excuse me, but could I... get an autograph?"</p><p>
  <em>Hm?</em>
</p><p>Tilting her head to face the interrupter, Kai'Sa saw a guy who couldn't be much younger than Akali. Probably around seventeen, eighteen tops? The blonde teenager was shuffling in his shoes, avoiding the stares of the pair who were sitting by the window. He wasn't clear with who he was addressing, but based on his distance to Kai'Sa, they knew he meant the dancer. In his hands, Kai'Sa could see a pen and... a napkin?</p><p>Sivir scooted closer, eyes still glued onto the stranger, "Is he trying to get your number...?"</p><p>Kai'Sa looked back at Sivir and gave her a soft smile, silently and low key grateful for her concern. Smiling, she opened her hand and offered to take the pen from the teenager.</p><p>"Yeah, sure! Um, to whom should I make it out to?" Kai'Sa questioned.</p><p>The teenager perked up and nervously smiled, unsure of what to do with his pent up excitement and thrill. He stuck his pen into Kai'Sa's opened palm and placed the napkin in front of her. </p><p>"It's more so for a friend of mine! Can you make it out to Luxanna?" The teenager insisted.</p><p>Kai'Sa nodded and pulled the napkin closer to her. She gripped the pen and clicked it a few times, letting her thought foster for a bit.</p><p>
  <em>My first autograph. Someone who wants my signature. It's kind of funny, if you think about it. What's so special about my name?</em>
</p><p>The emotion and idea that came attached to this gesture was a bit... superficial. </p><p>
  <em>I mean. It's all sentimental and I can understand how some people really want this. But I don't. I don't think I'm any different from anyone else. I never got anyone who asked me for this when I competed in dance tournaments, nor did anyone really paid attention to me. I'm not that special. And father wouldn't approve of this. Meddling with affairs that doesn't really build my career. Anyways, love, K-a-i-apostrophe-capital S-a-i. And here, a little heart to accent the "i". </em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa beamed cheerfully, "Here. I hope your friend enjoys it!"</p><p>"Thank you, Kai'Sa!" The blonde bowed, repeatedly, "It'll make her really happy. I can't wait for whenever you perform!"</p><p>The blonde fellow took his belongings and started walking back to where he came from, a table in a corner of the pizzeria. Kai'Sa let out a small sigh of relief. Although the odd and random encounter was nothing short of pleasant, it still felt tense and exhausting to the poor dancer. </p><p>Sivir chuckled, "He... wanted your name?"</p><p>"I guess," Kai'Sa shrugged casually, "You never know, people are weird."</p><p>"Hm, I suppose so," Sivir dismissed cautiously, "Did you perform here recently? For people to want to ask for autographs...?"</p><p>
  <em>I mean, I guess some old performances are still up online? But they're not that fancy or big, nor is my name really plastered online much... OH. Unless it's because of K/DA? I guess we're trending, but we haven't performed or anything. Or maybe I just don't know much about all this pop-biz. Maybe father would know more. But eh. I'm glad he doesn't have his nose in this yet, otherwise he'd suck any enjoyment out of it and make it as mundane and grueling as possible.</em>
</p><p>Kai'Sa blinked.  "Yeah, you could say that. We made a video and I danced in it, so I guess people might have seen it?"</p><p>Sivir laughed and poked Kai'Sa's side, "So you're like an internet sensation then, Miss Viral. Is it from your moves or from your looks that are 'wowing' people though?"</p><p>Before Kai'Sa could retort, a tray slid into view. Sitting neatly on a small wooden paddle was a perfectly circle pizza, dotted with chunks of pineapples and ham. The aroma of melty mozzarella cheese and the fragrance of the tarty pineapple hugged and traveled through the nook and crannies of Kai'Sa's nostrils, warranting a mouth watery response.</p><p>"Your order, miss," the familiar deep, gruff voice stated matter-of-factly. </p><p>The unmistakable Greek accent of Pantheon gave it away as to who was speaking. The man's tone was light and filled with pride, as if he was presenting a masterpiece of an artwork at an exhibit. And to Kai'Sa, it was a masterpiece. </p><p>"Thank you, it's perfect!" Kai'Sa happily clapped her hands together.</p><p>Laughing, Sivir playfully spat, "Good work, old man. Not too burnt this time."</p><p>Pantheon shook his head with disapproval, "Like how you did today? Don't pretend I don't know what's going on in my kitchen."</p><p>Kai'Sa stifled a laugh. She saw Sivir bashfully scratch the back of her head, trying to hide her embarrassment. The dynamic of the pair were both adorable and friendly, almost as if they were a parent and a child bickering. A dynamic that she somewhat wishes to experience too.</p><p>"Before I was so rudely interrupted, complements of the chef," Pantheon bowed, "For someone like you, of course."</p><p>"No, no, you don't-"</p><p>
  <em>Really, please. I don't. It's. Awkward and it's. I don't know. How to react to things like this. </em>
</p><p>"Of course," Pantheon winked, "There <em>is</em> a way you could repay this favor."</p><p>The twinkle in his eyes spelt mischief, especially in the way he enunciated 'favor'. Kai'Sa didn't interact much with many individuals during her lifetime, not for business affairs at least, but the way Pantheon had worded his sentence - Kai'Sa knew he wanted something in return for the "complimentary" meal. Judging from his jestful and light-hearted interactions with Sivir and how friendly he was, Pantheon didn't seem insidious with his intentions. And since he was the boss of Sivir, they're affiliated with one another. Sivir helped her, so technically, she could repay her in a way by helping her boss, yes?</p><p>Kai'Sa clasped her hands together, smiling eagerly. <em>What's the worse that can happen?</em></p><p>"Anything, for a friend of Sivir and for such a nice meal."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Brooooooooooo.</em>
</p><p>"Dude, you're not for real, are you?" Sivir groaned as she leaned over the counter, palming her face, "I swear you didn't ask her for that."</p><p>Pantheon grinned, still enamored with his phone. The request the man put in was simple and on the surface, it was completely innocent, although a little <em>weird</em>. Sivir, however, couldn't help find it a bit creepy and cringy. The man she knew for years never struck her as one to be strange or having a side that is questionable, so what he asked for and did was a sure surprise even to her. </p><p>Pantheon finally stuck his phone back into his apron pocket and locked eyes with the tan brunette, smile still staining his face.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me about that?" Pantheon questioned, nudging his head towards her general direction.</p><p>Sivir narrowed her eyes, "What?"</p><p>"Don't play coy with me, Sivir," the man chuckled and shook his head, "I've known you for far too long. The bag."</p><p>
  <em>Ohhhhh, shit. He saw me?</em>
</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Sivir deflected, "But answer me this, why the request for a photo? Of you two, especially. It's kind of creepy, old man."</p><p>Pantheon started laughing and proceed to walking towards Sivir. As the distance closed between the two, Sivir instinctively tensed up her shoulders, afraid of what the man had planned to do or say. Instead, Pantheon reached past the delivery girl and grabbed the brown paper bag that was sitting in the bottom shelf of the counter. Before Sivir can even react to the man's action, Pantheon was already peering downwards and digging through the contents.</p><p>"H-hey, give it!"</p><p>Sivir reached upwards to the Greek, who wore a sly grin that was getting wider and wider by the second. Sivir grabbed the paper bag tightly, with a force that threatened to tear the bag in half.</p><p>"You got no right in looking at my belongings," Sivir brimmed with anger, "That's an invasion of privacy and it's making you look creepier and creepier."</p><p>Pantheon continued to smile, unfazed at the heated girl standing in front of him. </p><p>"I'm guessing you don't know who she is?" Pantheon asked, ignoring the comments thrown out by Sivir.</p><p>"A professional dancer?" Sivir answered, annoyed with the diverting question, "Does it matter?"</p><p>Pantheon's slick smile turned into a full blown grin.</p><p>"Does it? What about sleeping with one of the top four trending celebrities in South Korea right now?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delays, got things starting to pick up again with my life. But of course, I'll do my best as this is sort of a relaxing and fun "past time" for me. Like gambling my life savings away and taking on millions in debts. c; </p><p>Just kidding, lovelies. Stay safe, drink water, and wear a mask. Check on your loved ones and check on your friends. ♥️</p><p>Also, mostly narratives this time around, to build a bit of backstory, progression. And maybe one more or so for Kai'Sa before doing some fluffy poop.<br/>Number is a reference to Sivir (+BOOMERANG), same as my previous chapters.</p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fC7oUOUEEi4">Why I've been delayed in posting.</a></p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cd2FZrBgUjA">Just kidding, real reason why.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Money is Fake Anyways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, betchachos. I'm so super duper hyped about the NEW K/DA line of skins, which means there's gonna be a new song and it'll be hella lit. I'm so behind in writing this fic that I haven't gotten around to the True Damage part yet, lmfao.</p><p>On top of that, I'm ALSO hyped with all the rumors involving Seraphine being the new champ (gosh, she's so cute). I thought I'd throw in a little reference of her in hopes of incorporating her into the story as more of her "lore" gets revealed. And in the case it's just a huge troll campaign by someone, welp.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Mommy Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Yesterday</b> 23:39</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I got it, the event invite and next week's schedule!</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Good night, thanks again!</span><br/>
<span class="text">Good night ✨🌙</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 13:11</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Hey, Kai'Sa! Since Ahri and Eve are out doing a grocery run, I figured maybe we could chill or do something together!</span><br/>
<span class="text">Whoa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wait</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wtf, that's my job</span><br/>
<span class="text">They don't even know what to buyyy omg</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED</span><br/>
<span class="text">I DO THE COOKING, THEY DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT HEALTHY COOKING</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Don't worry!</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I gave them a shopping list of what to pick up!</span><br/>
<span class="text">AKALI.</span><br/>
<span class="text">RAMYUN DOES NOT QUALIFY AS A WELL BALANCED MEAL</span><br/>
<span class="breply">IT IS.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">AND IT'S GOOD FOR YOU.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Is that why you're so short</span><br/>
<span class="text">Because you lacked the nutrition needed to grow when you were younger</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You take that back.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Did you hear something?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Huh? No, I don't think I did.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Odd</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sounds a lot like a midget trying to speak from the tall grass</span><br/>
<span class="breply">KAI'SA. TAKE THAT BACK.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">FYI, I did martial arts growing up.</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL how adorable 🥺</span><br/>
<span class="text">A child wants to play fight me</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'm coming down the hall.</span><br/>
<span class="text">You wouldn't even dare touch someone who's older than you</span><br/>
<span class="text">Have some respect for your elders :)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">An elder, yes. In my books, you're a geriatric.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But I see you as an equal. But with each text, that's rapdily diminishing.</span><br/>
<span class="text">You touch me</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'll never cook you ramyun again</span><br/>
<span class="breply">...</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Will you teach me how to make the Kai'Sa special.</span><br/>
<span class="text">No</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Senpaiiiiii~ 🥰</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You're so amazing, I'll protect you from anything and anyone. 😙</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'll beat up the other two when they come back. For ruining your day and buying unnecessary groceries. How disrespectful of them.</span><br/>
<span class="text">What a switch up</span><br/>
<span class="text">Don't call me that again</span><br/>
<span class="text">You and I both know they're bringing home tons of ramyun and junk food</span><br/>
<span class="breply">They have a sale on the spicy ramyun today. ^-^</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sigh</span><br/>
<span class="text">Of course they are. What can we do :)</span><br/>
<span class="text">So you want to hang out</span><br/>
<span class="text">Are we going shopping or w/e?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Right!</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Well, I already kinda had something in mind, more so of just chatting?</span><br/>
<span class="text">OH lol</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sure, ig, we know each other pretty well by now tho</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I know, but.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">It's more like, I want some advice? And I feel like I can't ask the others, if you know what I mean. 🙂</span><br/>
<span class="text">Definitely</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ahri is a wild card and Eve would roast you alive</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yeah, lol.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I don't think either are suitable candidates.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Also, I'm asking strictly for a friend. Not me.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Mhmmmm</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sure k</span><br/>
<span class="breply">So like, my friend. She got asked out by someone or confessed? Someone they don't know SUPER well. Like. They do, but not insanely close?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">And they're not sure if they like the other person back. But also, the person can't avoid them in their life because they're connected.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Lmao, so your friend here</span><br/>
<span class="text">Doesn't know the guy well, but she's "connected" with him???????</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yeah, like coworkers.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">No, classmates. They're classmates.</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL ok..</span><br/>
<span class="breply">So what should my friend do?</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOOOL, k so ezpz</span><br/>
<span class="text">If she doesn't know if she likes them or not</span><br/>
<span class="text">STOP 👏 LEADING 👏 THEM 👏 ON 👏 AND 👏 END 👏 IT</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ty for coming to my TED talk</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Okay...</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Quick question, by the way. Irrelevant.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sure, what's it</span><br/>
<span class="breply">How many relationships have you been in?</span><br/>
<span class="text">A lot</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOTS</span><br/>
<span class="text">20</span><br/>
<a href="https://media.giphy.com/media/ylyUQkGsUNoJLlVOyk/giphy.gif"><span class="image7"></span></a><br/>
<a href="https://media.giphy.com/media/Oc7Wl9OKlB3iM/giphy.gif"><span class="image8"></span></a><br/>
<span class="text">"bY tHe WaY, IrReLeVanT"</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm not going to cook your portion for the rest of the week</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Oh, you're so silly, senpai. It's just a joke!~ 🥰❤️</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Wowzers, Kai'Sa is such a player!~ 🙀</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Besides. You wouldn't dare starve your kohai.</span><br/>
<span class="text">...</span><br/>
<span class="text">Keep testing me Akali and we'll find out 🙂</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Hehe. Fine, sorry. 😪</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But going back onto my friend, what if they like. Sort of leaning towards "like", but they're scared of things not ending up well?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Like scarred from past bad experiences?</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm going to be a hypocrite for saying all this lol</span><br/>
<span class="text">But ily and this is good advice overall imo </span><br/>
<span class="text">So listen carefully</span><br/>
<span class="text">You can't know how things will be like without taking risks</span><br/>
<span class="text">It's scary not knowing the future and yes, things might suck and not go the way we plan it to</span><br/>
<span class="text">But what if it doesn't</span><br/>
<span class="text">What if it goes well and better than we could ever have thought it could be</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Hm, you're right.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">We don't.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Of course I'm right, it's me we're talking about 😇</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You're starting to sound like Ahri - overly confident.</span><br/>
<span class="text">..</span><br/>
<span class="text">Why do I feel so under appreciated around here lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Sorry, hehe. ^-^</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You're just a softie, even though you look so fierce. It's fun to poke fun of you sometimes.</span><br/>
<span class="text">...I'll take it as a compliment</span><br/>
<span class="breply">It is! I'm a softie, hehe. But I try my best to appear scary. So people aren't going to be mean to you.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Does that mean I get to make fun of you more</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'll frame you for murder and say that you hurt me to the cops. ^-^</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMAO OK</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But your advice was good... but my friend still has the issue of figuring out what she feels about the other person.</span><br/>
<span class="text">OOOH I got you</span><br/>
<span class="text">I have my own system of determining if someone is fit for you.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Whenever you're with them, you could count on your fingers the things you like about them or find nice about them</span><br/>
<span class="text">Deduct one for each thing you don't like</span><br/>
<span class="text">If it goes to 10+, they're a perfect match</span><br/>
<span class="breply">...Kai'Sa?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Loooool yesssss?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You got that from some K-Drama or sappy love romcom, didn't you.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nooooo lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Kai'Sa 😒</span><br/>
<span class="text">It's from the show we were plannin to watch :3</span><br/>
<span class="breply">KAI'SA, WHAT THE HECK.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You're the worse.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">How could you do this to me.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ily, I'll still watch it with you tho, from episode 1</span><br/>
<span class="breply">🙄</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I can't hate you.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But at least promise me something. 😔</span><br/>
<span class="text">Anything for my dear Akali 😙</span><br/>
<span class="breply">No spoilers. NO MORE episode cheating. Lifetime of ramyun. AND NO talking about episodes I haven't watch yet.</span><br/>
<span class="text">One of those are not like the others </span><br/>
<span class="breply">Thanks for the advice though, even though it seems a lot like a "pros and cons" list.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But with extra steps.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hey</span><br/>
<span class="text">Beggars can't be choosers</span><br/>
<span class="text">Advice is advice, you're welcome</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You know, I always thought you were pretty professional and pretty righteous in how you conduct yourself.</span><br/>
<span class="text">...And now? lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You're so relaxed and down-to-earth with everyone. ^-^ It's awesome and I love it.</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL I thought you were going to be mean</span><br/>
<span class="text">You're all rubbing off on me lol</span><br/>
<span class="text">My life was pretty boring before meeting everyone :)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Wellllll, you got us now.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Your life will never be boring again, whether you want it to or not. &gt;:)</span><br/>
<span class="text">🙃</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 13:23</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hey</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Uh.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You heard that too, right?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yup</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wasn't just me then</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">K/DA &gt; Pentakill</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 13:24</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">YOOOOOOOOOOOO</span><br/>
<span class="text">We's back binches</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmfao</span><br/>
<span class="text">sorry, she's dramatic</span><br/>
<span class="text">she's too lonely so she has to make her presence known by screaming</span> <span class="grouptext">Mommy Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL, oml, I was about to start swinging</span><br/>
<span class="text">Offense is the best defense</span><br/>
<span class="breply">It's frightening to hear a blood curdling scream out of nowhere...</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Aw akali</span><br/>
<span class="text">Its to keep you on your toes c;</span><br/>
<span class="text">You keep saying you fight, you can handle yourself</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">ahri wasn't loved as a child</span><br/>
<span class="text">that's why she needs to be the center of everyone's attention</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">But im loved now by you, honey &lt;3</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Mommy Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yuck</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">yeah, that's going to be a no from me</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I love you! Didcha get the goods? :)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Guuuuuuuuuurl</span><br/>
<span class="text">Youre going to be sent straight to heaven with what i got</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Mommy Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">sigh</span><br/>
<span class="text">Do I even ask what you guys got for "groceries"</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">lol best not to</span><br/>
<span class="text">and ahri, she only loves you because you're her personal snack shopper</span><br/>
<span class="text">don't get all hypy now</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Damn hoe</span><br/>
<span class="text">Fierce much? (°◡°♡)</span><br/>
<span class="text">SO THE GOODS, PREP YOURSELF LADIES</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Mommy Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">O no</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Hehe, lesgoooo.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">fyi, i did not condone any of this</span><br/>
<span class="text">was all ahri's doing</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Way to throw me under the bus (；⌣̀_⌣́)</span><br/>
<span class="text">So you saying the double stuffed oreos were my purchase?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Even tho YOU were the one who slid all 16 bags left on the shelf into the cart</span><br/>
<span class="text">HmmMMMMMMMM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Mommy Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Jesus</span><br/>
<span class="text">You need an intervention</span><br/>
<span class="breply">LOOOOOL</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">i don't shop much</span><br/>
<span class="text">it was for the future</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Silence thot</span><br/>
<span class="text">So our haul</span><br/>
<span class="text">For our dear dear akali: (mama got you)</span><br/>
<span class="text">Doritos (fam sized), mtn dew &amp; coke (2 liters, just for you girl), 20 packs of shin ramyun, lots of random other candies and crisps</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Um</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Did you get the Kit Kats..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">MATCHA - IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM JAPAN</span><br/>
<span class="text">I got the connects, dwai</span><br/>
<span class="breply">YAAAAAY. ❤️</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">holy, this fake ass bitch</span><br/>
<span class="text">it was on the shelf next to my oreos</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hold on</span><br/>
<span class="text">Im looking for something</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Fuck</span><br/>
<span class="text">I cant find it</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">what'd you lose this time, you idiot</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Was just looking for: who asked</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wasnt me</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Mommy Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">My days</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">listen here, you fuck</span><br/>
<span class="text">one more dumbass comment, piss tails, and i'll fuck you up</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Mommy Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">Alright, fuck sakes, I'm out</span><br/>
<span class="text">Each text here, I can feel my bp spiking to dangerous levels</span><br/>
<span class="text">If I find out what else you degenerates bought, I'm going to have an aneurysm</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">WAIT COME BACK</span><br/>
<span class="text">We didnt forget about you :c</span><br/>
<span class="text">We got you a celery for healthy snacking ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">A celery?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah 1</span><br/>
<span class="text">Isnt that enough?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Mommy Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">My FUCKING days</span><br/>
<span class="text">Take</span><br/>
<span class="text">That</span><br/>
<span class="text">SINGLE</span><br/>
<span class="text">Celery</span><br/>
<span class="text">And PLEASE go</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">careful now, we got children present</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">PLEASE CONTINUE</span><br/>
<span class="text">YOU WERE SAYING?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sona</span><br/>
<span class="text">it is i</span><br/>
<span class="text">i children</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'm not a child. I'm an adult.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">nah, you are a baby</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Mommy Kai'Sa</span><br/>
<span class="text">You're a child</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kiddo kiddo</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sona</span><br/>
<span class="text">U a kid</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Who asked.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Captain Ahri</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOOOOOOOOOOOOL</span></p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <em>348,000.  What am I, a multimillionaire? What a capitalist crook.</em>
</p><p>Akali sighed and looked up from her Switch, checking the Totoro clock that hung above her door. It's been about an hour or so since she had began catching bugs in a desperate attempt to scrape by and pay off her overwhelming debt. Now was about as good a time as any to stop and take a break. She knew that she couldn't possibly earn that amount of bells to upgrade her house and to finish building her fancy land bridges. </p><p>As she tossed her grey gaming console onto her bed, she peered out the window and saw the orange setting star's warm glow reflect back from the distant Lotte tower that pierced the skyline. While it was still quite bright out, the tinge of deep violet mixed with an ocean blue, stained with reddish blood orange hues was showing signs that the remaining hours of day was soon coming to an end. Akali loved this time of the day. It wasn't too late into the evening that stores and shops were closed and it wasn't too early into the day, where places are packed brim full with people. It was always this time of the day once training at the dojo ended.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I could go for a walk and grab something light before dinner?</em>
</p><p>Akali smiled to herself as she kicked off the covers and stood up. She needed to pee and the only bathroom available upstairs was the one that was shared between her, Evelynn, and Ahri. Whereas Kai'Sa, she has her own personal bathroom in her master bedroom. She grabbed the doorknob to enter the hall</p><p>
  <em>Makes sense, I mean, it is her place. Only fai-</em>
</p><p>Akali recoiled and frantically looked up to see a towering figure that had bumped into her. Gripped with fear by the overwhelming size, instinctively and reactively, Akali launched a punch in the direction of the dark silhouette that blocked her path. Before she could stop herself, the rapper's fist had already met the target and had sunk into their chest.</p><p>
  <em>It's... fluffy and super soft?</em>
</p><p>Akali blinked and refocused her attention to the sight in front of her. Instead of a person, it was just a gigantic brown teddy bear that was sitting in the middle of the hall, uncomfortably close to her door. Yet, in the dimmed halls, the bear looked much more like a bulky home invader. But then again, why would there be someone who was in their home?  </p><p>Is this one of Ahri's lame pranks.</p><p>The brown fur and puffy appearance made it seem much more intimidating than what it really was. Upon closer inspection, the bear's face was quite simplistic, but with it's puffed up cheek, it was un-beara-bly adorable. Around the neck, the bear was donning a neatly wrapped plaid ribbon - almost as if it was a bowtie. Simply too cute. Trailing further down, it had gold tips accenting around it's stomach.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. Gold tips?</em>
</p><p>Upon closer inspection, sure enough, around the bear's waist were gold tips that were around its side. Akali scrunched her nose and wondered why such an abstract detail would be present on a stuffed animal.</p><p>"Ouch." A winded voice called out, muffled from behind the bear.</p><p>Akali immediately froze as she realized who that distinctive husked and cutting voice belonged to. The sharp needles of anxiety started prickling down the small of her back. It all began to make sense. The gold accents she saw on the bear were actually Evelynn's fingers gripping around the teddy's waist. Nobody but Evelynn would wear the unique claws around as a daily accessory. Such a foreign and abstract look, but Evelynn pulls it off perfectly with any and all of her attires.</p><p>Akali tightened her lips as she realized she had indirectly assaulted not only was it one of her fellow band members, but it was one of the few people she didn't "enjoy" crossing paths with. Evelynn. It wasn't that Akali did not enjoy or want to see Evelynn. She had positive feelings towards her senior. Evelynn was rather nice and caring throughout the times she met her, despite a rough beginning. Ever since that alcohol fueled evening, ever since the morning they woke up together, Evelynn has been nothing short of a mixed bag of thrills to the rapper. Akali had thoughts and feelings resurfaced from a period way far into her past that makes her question and second guess herself. Evelynn was a walking paradox to her. The diva made her feel the crippling sensation of anxiety and self-consciousness. She was never sure if she was doing the right thing and if her gestures and conduct were socially appropriate. Given the circumstances of how off putting the twos’ interactions were, Akali’s concept of normal has been skewed severely. At the same time, Akali couldn't help but feel excited and exhilarated whenever she was around Evelynn. The excitement of not knowing what the diva would do, how she would react, and where she would bring the group. The overall aura she exuded was enough to keep Akali on her feet, in a good way.</p><p>At home, back in her days of training, her daily schedule was mundane and fixed - nothing out of the usual ever happened. The only fun and thrill she had were the ones she made for herself, whether or not it was sneaking out with fellow students or just secretly coming up with rap lyrics.</p><p>But Evelynn, the thrill always revolved around her, whether she intentionally seeked it out or not. It captivated Akali and kept her smiling on ends. The only thing she didn't like was whenever they were alone. Her heart raced as if it were going to explode, her hands starts trembling, and her neck begins to dampen. Her mind runs blank and feels as if she was a prey awaiting for fate. Ever since <em> that </em> night, Akali tried her best to make sure there was always one other person in the room whenever Evelynn was nearby. If there weren't, she tries to excuse herself.</p><p>Akali slowly walked to the side of the overlooming teddy bear and peeked her head bashfully beyond its shoulder - only to be presented the scene of Evelynn crouching down, hands tightly wrapped around the bear. Akali studied the crouched girl's face, only to see her grimacing and biting her lips.</p><p>The rapper couldn't help but smile and giggle, despite knowing it would be rude. She raised a hand and brought it over her mouth, muting her fits of laughter by a minute amount. She knew it would appear as if she was a gazelle, taunting a lion that was famished.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Akali questioned, stifling her chuckle.</p><p>Evelynn cracked open of her eyes open slowly and shook her head. Although pain was still clear plaguing the diva, she managed to croaked out something of a response.</p><p>"No,” Evelynn mumbled, “I think I'm dying.”</p><p>Akali widened her eyes and bent over to match the diva’s slouched posture. She grasped at the senior’s shoulders and readjusted her to face herself, allowing a better view of the possible site of injury.</p><p>
  <em> I didn't punch that hard. Did I- </em>
</p><p>Before she could finish her train of thoughts, Evelynn began cracking up.</p><p>“You should've seen your face.”</p><p>
  <em> Ugh. </em>
</p><p>Akali rolled her eyes and let go of the girl immediately, only to have Evelynn plop back down on her behind from the rapid shift of balance. Akali felt her face redden from the heat of the moment. She was made a fool for checking on the well-being of someone she thought was hurt. That she thought she hurt.</p><p>Akali muttered, annoyed, “That's not nice.”</p><p>“You're not nice,” Evelynn answered back nonchalantly, “For avoiding me.”</p><p>The diva’s voice and words were calculated and did nothing reveal how she felt or if she had any ulterior meaning.</p><p>“I'm…,” Akali shifted, “Not though.”</p><p>Despite looking away from Evelynn, she knew that the diva could interpret and see through her nonverbal cues.</p><p>Evelynn shot back, “Liar. I know what you're thinking and like I said, nothing has happened and we shall let the past stay in the past.”</p><p>Akali pursed her lips, taken aback by the forwardness. Even though it was Evelynn who said that they would forget everything about that night on the balcony, Akali couldn't help but replay it over and over again in her mind. Yet Evelynn can just casually cast it aside?... Still unconvinced and unsure what else to do or say, she muttered as best a reply she can muster up.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Quietness filled the hall, as the two bathed in one another's presence. Akali could hear her heart drumming away and that her feet began weakening with each passing second.</p><p>Akali knew what Evelynn meant about the distance. Akali forgave her for the sudden murder of her bear. Akali was taken care of by her when she couldn't handle her drink. Akali has seen Evelynn’s fragile side. Yet, all these events served to bring staleness and ambiguity between the two. Usually, such events would bring people closer as friends, but instead, Akali felt distancing between the two. The emotions of fondness and acceptance usually accompany these intimate progressive moments, yet only nervousness and fear afflicted her.</p><p>With Evelynn’s “confession” thrown in. It only worsened the muddled mess that already existed in her head. She tries to justify the diva's action that Evelynn had been drinking, but Akali knew better. </p><p>Evelynn let out an audible exhale and proceeded to stab the bear on its stomach with her claws to amuse herself.</p><p>
  <em> The teddy, right. </em>
</p><p>Evelynn ambiguously stated, “This buddy here, this is for you.”</p><p>Akali’s mind immediately went blank and her mouth became drier than Ahri’s cooking.</p><p>“In memory of your old ugly panda bear,” Evelynn mumbled, still poking the bear, “But this one is cuter.”</p><p>Akali glanced back at the other girl and looked at her reaction to see if it was a ploy or prank of some sort. Instead of seeing the usual smug and confident Evelynn, she felt like she was looking into a mirror. The purple haired diva’s face had hues of pink and her eyes were being avoidant - a complete one-eighty from the moments when she teased the rapper and how she conducted herself around the other girls. It's a step in the right direction, as weird and odd as it was. The gesture itself was a way of goodwill and an attempt to repair the tension they already had going on.</p><p>
  <em> I like it… when she's like that. She's not as scary. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I guess, plus one? One brownie point for the cute bear...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Don't tell Ahri because she’ll beg for one and I can’t be-”</p><p>Evelynn watched as Akali smiled and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the bear’s shoulders. She felt the bear’s soft squishy shoulders support her arms and offer a therapeutic sensation of coziness and comfort.</p><p>
  <em> It fits me perfectly, just like the last one. But fluffier and softer. Like, Mr. Oreo. Mark two.  </em>
</p><p>“I like it,” Akali giggled awkwardly, “I love it. It's soft and it feels like a bed.”</p><p>Evelynn smiled back, content with the rapper’s reply. The hint of bashfulness disappeared as quickly as it had settled in.</p><p>Evelynn stood up and laughed, “Well, that’s it. Although you said we were even, I figured it was the least I could do for you. Ahri was asking about why I was at the toy sh-”</p><p>“I’m going, coffee - do you,” Akali abruptly interjected, “You want. For free?”</p><p>Akali slapped her mouth and bit her lips until she tasted a sharp metallic flavor. The words came through without any thought or resistance, it didn’t process through her mind.</p><p>“Sure.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Now what. </em>
</p><p>Akali grabbed the green drink that sat in front of her and cautiously glanced up to see the purple haired diva arbitrarily swirling her own plastic cup filled with a light creamy brown liquid.</p><p>
  <em> Caramel macchiato, whipped cream. People like that stuff? </em>
</p><p>Ever since she had uttered that sorry excuse of an invitation, the two didn’t exchange a word on their way to the nearest coffee shop, even though she was the one who paid. Akali sighed to herself and mentally racked her mind, reprimanding herself for doing something so careless and thoughtless. Despite being about three weeks since she has arrived in South Korea, she still hasn’t collected a single paycheck. Sure, the food and necessities were paid for by the agency, but she had no money for herself.</p><p>
  <em> Why? I guess it’s just a goodwill gesture. To pay her back for the gift. It’s not my fault, I just wanted to be nice back towards her. But now I’m here, stuck next to the person that scares me the most. More than Shenpai when he’s mad.  </em>
</p><p>Akali’s attention was drawn as Evelynn reached for the black phone that sat nearby, as it sprung alive. </p><p>
  <em> Some sort of notification, probably a message. </em>
</p><p>As the diva clicked and read the notification, her lips began curling upwards exponentially. The girl immediately placed the drink that she held back onto the table and immediately started tapping frantically on the screen.</p><p>
  <em> Hm, I didn’t get a message, so it must not be from the group. She could have other friends too, of course. Her life isn’t revolved just around us. </em>
</p><p>Akali gingerly swallowed the matcha latte. Despite the sweet and tasty liquid covering her taste palette, Akali only was able to taste bitterness as she watched her senior smirking to herself, texting away.</p><p>
  <em> We’re not talking anyways, so it shouldn’t matter. She seems happy, so that’s good. </em>
</p><p>Akali took her phone from her black trackies and decided to mimic the diva. It’d be less awkward if she was doing something instead of looking around like a lost child.</p><p>She swiped back and forth between the two home screens, unsure what to click on. Her Message app had no new notification. Instagram was okay, but she caught up with her feed from earlier today. </p><p>
  <em> Bzzzt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hm, Evelynn messaged me...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Evelynn</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 18:04</span><br/>
<span class="text">hello</span><br/>
<span class="text">it's rude to be on your phone while you're with someone</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You're on your phone first.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'm just copying you.</span><br/>
<span class="text">true</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Plus. You're clearly busy talking to someone else.</span><br/>
<span class="text">is that jealousy i'm hearing?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Lol, no.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">We weren't talking in the first place anyways.</span><br/>
<span class="text">don't worry, it was just an old friend messaging me</span><br/>
<span class="text">seraphine, she saw our video and wished us luck</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Oh, okay. Cool.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Is she... like, a celebrity too?</span><br/>
<span class="text">don't worry, she's not someone i'd fall for ;)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You're being weird again.</span><br/>
<span class="text">okay, okay, sorry</span><br/>
<span class="text">is texting better for you?</span><br/>
<span class="text">seems like we can't really talk properly face to face lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I mean, it's cool.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Anything works. But yeah, texting seems easier. For me, at least. And since we're already doing it now, it'll be weird to stop. Right?</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmaoooo aw</span><br/>
<span class="text">you're overthinking it :)</span><br/>
<span class="text">i'm fine with this</span><br/>
<span class="text">so how do you find seoul so far?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I think it's pretty neat, it's different from Japan, for sure.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I still can't believe we made it this far. And with how fast things were for me.</span><br/>
<span class="text">same, i didn't think we'd be lined up with events already</span><br/>
<span class="text">poprox wants an interview with us and we've only put out a single</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yeah, it's amazing. I still don't know how I could repay you and Ahri for setting this all up.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I still need to pay you back for the plane ticket! And Kai'Sa for her cooking. And room. And Ahri for her overall help.</span><br/>
<span class="text">lol</span><br/>
<span class="text">don't worry about us, we're all fine with money</span><br/>
<span class="text">and between you and i, we're more than even</span><br/>
<span class="breply">It's still the thought and principal behind it.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I was taught that way.</span><br/>
<span class="text">i see</span><br/>
<span class="text">and your parents, they're okay with this?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">With what?</span><br/>
<span class="text">with you being a rapper and performing</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I don't know my parents.</span><br/>
<span class="text">oh shit</span><br/>
<span class="breply">It's okay, haha. I was pretty much raised in a dojo with a sensei. He's supportive of me, even though I left him.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">It was a selfish thing to do, but he and my close ones from there were happy for me.</span><br/>
<span class="text">sorry about that, i wasn't aware</span><br/>
<span class="text">he raised you well, i'm sure he's proud of who you are today</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yeah, but I doubt he knows what I've been up to, haha.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">He's technologically challenged and I make fun of him a lot.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'll reach out to a close friend from the dojo, ask her how she and how Master Shen is doing!</span><br/>
<span class="text">loooool</span><br/>
<span class="text">are you going to mess with the dude who raised you?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Maybe.</span><br/>
<span class="text">count me tf in, move closer</span><br/>
<span class="text">but who this "close friend" though :)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Irelia, my senpai.</span><br/>
<span class="text">niiiiiice</span><br/>
<span class="text">is she pretty?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Mhmm, she is, but she doesn't like makeup or anything.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">She's very focused on perfecting her martial arts though. She's the ace of the dojo, haha.</span><br/>
<span class="text">so she could fight?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Very well.</span><br/>
<span class="text">awesome, and what's your relationship with her?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Close friends...?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I just answered that, haha.</span><br/>
<span class="text">is her surname xan</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Uh. Yeah.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">How do you know?</span><br/>
<span class="text">lucky guess is all :)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Okay...</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But I left my notebook with the phone number at home, so I guess we need to wait until later to give Master Shenpai a call.</span><br/>
<span class="text">sure, no probs, or why don't we ask xanny herself! :)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I. Don't have her number saved, lol. I'm close with her, but like.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">We don't talk every day.</span><br/>
<span class="text">why didn't you say so, we don't need to bother them now :)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yeah, lol.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You sound kind of scary. As if you knew all about her already.</span><br/>
<span class="text">i don't, but information is easily accessible nowadays</span><br/>
<span class="text">i'll just keep her number here for emergencies :)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">What?</span><br/>
<span class="text">what</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You have Irelia's number?</span><br/>
<span class="text">perhaps</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Evelynn...</span><br/>
<span class="text">okay yes</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Could you... teach me how to do that?</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmaoooooo</span><br/>
<span class="text">one step at a time, my disciple</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Does that mean I get to bully people with this?</span><br/>
<span class="text">whoa, whoa, whoa</span><br/>
<span class="text">i'm not going to teach you to ruin someone's life</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You LITERALLY just asked to join in on messing with Master Shen.</span><br/>
<span class="text">touché</span><br/>
<span class="text">who are you going use this on?</span><br/>
<span class="text">i'm not going to be held responsible for whatever may happen lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply">My ex's current partner.</span><br/>
<span class="text">AYYYY</span><br/>
<span class="text">i'm in, but first, let me pay you back</span><br/>
<span class="breply">What, no.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">The coffee was to pay you back for the teddy bear.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">This was my treat.</span><br/>
<span class="text">shhh, just follow me</span><br/>
<span class="text">it'll be fun, trust me</span>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>"You really are bringing me along for a ride, huh." Akali muttered softly as the pair strolled into the glossy black tiled building.</p><p>Evelynn snickered and lightly poked the rapper on the shoulder, "You said you like cars, so hey, here we are."</p><p>
  <em>YES. BUT NOT THIS.</em>
</p><p>"I LIKE CARS, YES," Akali exclaimed quietly under her breath, "NOT THESE ONES THOUGH. I don't even have a driver's license. I still skateboard around."</p><p>Evelynn nodded, still grinning, as if she already knew that information. She paid no attention to the hesitation that the rapper wore, but instead took the reins and proceeded walking further deeper into the dealership. Despite it being nearly pitch black outside, the grand lobby had inviting bright lights positioned above the front entrance, giving the pair a sensation as if they were crossing a bridge to a different realm.</p><p>Sitting in the center of the lobby was a "simple"-looking black sedan. If one with little to no knowledge in vehicles walked by, it would appear unremarkable, but to Akali, the little hood ornament was more than enough to signify how priceless the moving work of art was.</p><p>
  <em>The famed Spirit of Ecstacy. Frosted and pristinely lit up. Phantom.</em>
</p><p>Akali walked up to the sedan that presented itself and peeked into the opened driver side window. As she expected, the craftsmanship and leatherwork of the interior was nothing short of exceptional. The cream tanned leather contrasted with the piano black paneling gave the car a unique and grandeur feeling. Just sticking her head near the car was making the young rapper feel out of place and inferior. She knew there was no way in a million years she could afford something this fancy.</p><p>"Welcome to Rolls-Royce Motor," a sing-songy voice called ahead, "My name is Leona."</p><p>Akali tilted her head up and saw an orange-haired woman dressed in a dark navy suit walking towards her direction. The woman held a gleaming smile that beamed with the intensity of a million suns. The smile was both warm and inviting, showing no signs of hostility and only amicable hospitality. Akali glanced to her side and saw Evelynn who was checking out another car nearby. A drop top coupe that appeared similarly to the sedan, but with a much shorter appearance.</p><p>"How could I help you today?" Leona greeted, "Would you like any refreshments? Coffee, tea, water?"</p><p>"Uh, um," Akali stuttered, "G-give me a moment, please."</p><p>She had no problems talking to people usually. To admirers of her work, to strangers on the streets, and to professionals. In spite of all that, something about the prestige and overly luxurious atmosphere that hung around the dealership made her feel out of place and inferior, even though there was no one around except Evelynn and the saleswoman.</p><p>Akali quickly walked over to Evelynn, who was still busy inspecting the car's interior and tapping across the infotainment system. Evelynn was completely absorbed and exploring what the coupe had to offer and was still unaware that the rapper was besides her. Akali cleared her throat, only to have Evelynn face her with annoyed eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Um.</em>
</p><p>As fast as the deadly eyes had appeared, it faded back into eyes that held a neutral look. Akali felt the pit of impending doom in her stomach fall back to normal.</p><p>"The, the," Akali whispered, "Lady, Leona."</p><p>Evelynn smirked, "Aw, you're a big girl now. You can talk on your own or do you need me to be with you?"</p><p>The rapper avoided the glistening eyes of the diva and focused on the woman still standing nearby, pleasantly smiling and patiently waiting.</p><p>"Yes, please," the rapper whispered.</p><p>Evelynn stood up and grasped the girl's arm and hooked it with her own. Akali froze at the sudden contact. With her mind being consumed by the sudden social interaction by someone at such a prestigious location and the intimate contact with Evelynn, she couldn't process what was happening as she felt her brain's circuit working overtime.</p><p>"So, do you have anyone of these you like?" Evelynn asked, proceeding to walk near the salesperson.</p><p>Akali shook her head, trying her best to not appear like a fool in front of everyone.</p><p>"Good evening, you two," Leona began, "You lucky couple are out shopping for a new getaway car, hm?"</p><p>
  <em>Couple? Us?</em>
</p><p>Evelynn laughed and lightly jabbed her elbow into Akali's side. <em>Play along.</em></p><p>"Definitely," Evelynn gushed, "Isn't that right, love?"</p><p>Akali jumped. "H-huh, yes." Akali nervously gripped onto the arm that was hooked around hers.</p><p>
  <em>Hand holding is intimate enough and embarrassing to do in public. Hooking arms is a step above that. This is wrong and lewd. But there's something I like about it. Evelynn. Smells nice and feels cozy. And she's the perfect height. For protection. Perfect height to protect me, nothing else.</em>
</p><p>"Perfect, I'll be happy to assist you all the way," Leona winked, "Might I add, you two are absolutely adorable."</p><p>The orange-haired woman proceeded to walk further into the dealership. The pair followed along, holding each other as planned. Akali's skipping heart didn't relent, but yet the nerves of the rapper was slowly beginning to dissipate. </p><p>As the trio walked deeper into showroom, the modern architecture with bright lights highlighted the expansive fleet of cars in all its true glory. Not only were Rolls-Royce offered, there were other brands on displays too, most likely exotics that were traded in or resold.</p><p>Coupes, sedans, convertibles. Ferraris. Lamborghinis. Bentleys. Aston Martins. Luxury cars after luxury cars were lined up one after another.</p><p>She couldn't help herself but smile at the wide array of cars present. It was a rich girl's dream garage, no doubt. Just in this showroom alone, it was more than a couple hundred million worth of cars.</p><p>Leona stopped at the center and turned to face the pair. The woman had been wearing the same smile ever since the two had walked in.</p><p>"Here we are," Leona proudly gestured, "The grandest fleet on this side of the country. Whatever you wish for, my goal is to meet it and exceed your expectations. Would you like a guided tour or to explore at your own leisure?"</p><p>Evelynn raised her hand and shook her head, dismissing the offer politely.</p><p>"Thank you, but I think we'll take it from here for now," Evelynn replied, "If we see anything we like, we'll be sure to find you."</p><p>Akali looked at Leona and gave her a small nod of gratitude and respect. Smiling, the saleswoman returned the gesture and proceeded to walk towards a circular desk. Around the desk were a few other salesmen loitering around, talking amongst themselves. Although Akali couldn't hear them, it was clear by the stares directed in her direction, they were talking about Evelynn and her.</p><p>"So, I was thinking about the Dawn. What's your opinion?" Evelynn asked, lifting their linked arms back at the direction where they came from.</p><p>
  <em>My opinion...? But I'm not the one driving. She said she wanted to repay me. With a car...?</em>
</p><p>Akali laughed nervously, "Eh, I think it looks sleek and sophisticated. But, um, why are you asking for my opinion?"</p><p>The heat of the proximity in between them was starting to radiate past her shoulder onto her neck. Although her heart has settled onto a steady "healthy" 120 beats per minute and her anxiety has became a level beneath "overwhelming", the diva was still sending flutters to her stomach and causing all alarm bells to scream in Akali's mind.</p><p>"Because," Evelynn snickered, "It's so I can be your chauffeur and let you arrive in style wherever you want to go. It's mostly for me, I have a check I need to burn and I figured you could have a say in the decision of what we get."</p><p>Akali felt an ounce of relief wash over her as she thought the girl was going to extreme limits with the repayment of favors. Still, it was rash and reckless spending of money as the diva had an already expansive collection, but Evelynn didn't seem to have money on her mind and it was for her own enjoyment. It's a self-reward, sort of. </p><p>
  <i>So it isn't too bad. I think.</i>
</p><p>Akali stuck her tongue out and feigned sadness, "So you weren't going to get me one? How disappointing. The Wraith is better."</p><p>Grinning, Evelynn tightened the grip on Akali's arm and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Wraith it is then," Evelynn nonchalantly said, "I saw your eyes locked onto the matte black one."</p><p>The sensation of the tightness and proximity of Evelynn just caused Akali's mental defense rating to go from Defcon 2 to Defcon 1. Wriggling as much as she could to create some sort of distance, Akali failed to get much as an ant's distance from Evelynn. Despite the "subtle" struggle, Evelynn paid no attention and continue to exclaim in agreement with how the Wraith is a nice vehicle.</p><p>As the two walked around the car together and peeped their head into every nook and cranny possible, the two giggled and laughed at all the neat little gimmicks the Wraith held. It was more than a car. It was like a mansion on wheels, with features that are so extra and unnecessary. </p><p>"Are you sure you really need this, Eve?" Akali questioned, as she slid the umbrella back into the passenger's door.</p><p>"Hey," Evelynn answered, "If my lovely girlfriend said this car here is better, I'm not going to question her."</p><p>"EVELYNN." Akali laughed, "We talked about this. Over and over again."</p><p>The diva smirked innocently and shrugged, "If it gives us a discount, count me in."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stupid jokes and can find ways to make things fun. Plus one. Total of two brownie points.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"A Prius would've done it for m-" Akali giggled.</p><p>"Excuse me, but this car isn't a toy."</p><p>A deep and challenging voice called out from behind the two. As Akali whipped her head back, a man dressed in a suit was staring back at her with his arms crossed. Clearly unamused.</p><p>"Uh, s-sorry," Akali mutterer and began to bow for forgiveness. Before she could complete the motion, she felt a hand across her chest stopping her from doing so.</p><p>
  <em>Evelynn.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, it clearly isn't," Evelynn solemnly stated, "And you are?"</p><p>The playful tone that Evelynn held when the two were talking moments ago was gone. Akali studied the diva's face and all signs of happiness and calmness was replaced with coldness. The golden eyes that usually hid hints of vulnerability and excitement were replaced with calculated and piercing stares. </p><p>The individual was no doubt a sales associate she saw around the table Leona walked towards. Leona was helping them, why was this man here? And why is he so aggressive? Leona was so much nicer.</p><p>"Talon," the man replied, unamused, "Senior sales manager."</p><p>
  <em>Talon? Unique name, sounds familiar... But with such a name, I'd remember it. No, I definitely don't know him. No one from Japan had that name, not that I know of.</em>
</p><p>Akali felt something slid around her arm. She looked to her side to see Evelynn wrapping hers around in a defensive manner, eyes still glued at the man in front of them. The motion was different from what she felt before though. Prior, the physical contact was a way of teasing her and she knew it, but this time, there was no hint of playfulness. Akali looked up to see Evelynn's guise has shifted.</p><p>Akali had seen a wide variety of Evelynn's different emotions and sides - from sadness and vulnerability to one that is "hard" and mean. This one, however, was something she had never seen before. What Akali saw in Evelynn's face was spine chilling. Usually, in the presence of Ahri, when Evelynn was annoyed or angered by her, the diva would usually frown and clearly convey her hatred or disgust upfront. In this situation with an utter stranger, the purple-haired vocalist held a stoic face that remained expressionless, yet her arms and shoulders were stiffened. Her posture and composure were sure signs of aggression and confrontational in spite of such a calm and collected face. The aura she exuded at that moment, it was as if Evelynn was a lion standing off between another alpha, staring each other down, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. It was almost as if Evelynn sees this man plainly as a target and nothing more.</p><p>"Very well, Talon," Evelynn gritted, "What are you implying and what is it you want?"</p><p>Talon laughed sarcastically and shook his head dismissively, "I want you to leave."</p><p>
  <em>Leave?</em>
</p><p>"We deal with many of your kind here," Talon bitterly stated, "Kids who come into the dealer because we have an open door policy. Just because anyone can come in doesn't mean you can touch and ruin our cars."</p><p>
  <em>Ouch.</em>
</p><p>Akali looked to her arm to see Evelynn's nails digging into hers. Akali swallowed and took her free hand to get try to coax the older girl to calm down and to take a deep breath. A flash of uncharacteristic hatred enveloped the older girl, as the diva was snarling her teeth and showed no signs of slowing down.</p><p>"Is that so?" Evelynn sarcastically asked, "I'm so sorry we were ruining your showpiece."</p><p>Talon grinned, "As long as you leave my showroom, I'll not call the cops on you and you can at least leave with your dignity."</p><p>Akali looked down and saw Evelynn's hands balled into a fist. Akali gripped over her fist and gave it a light squeeze.</p><p>"Evie, maybe we-"</p><p>"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend there," Talon scoffed, "At least she seems to know her place."</p><p>Akali winced and looked at Evelynn hesitantly. She was sure at that moment the man was going to be eating a fist to the face. Surprisingly, the diva was still standing by her side, fist relaxed and at ease. Instead of the angry facial expression she came to expect, the diva appeared eerily serene. From the short period that she knew Evelynn, Akali knew better than to underestimate her senior. She had a plan.</p><p>"What's the commission rate you're getting here, Talon?" Evelynn asked, unwavered.</p><p>Talon grinned, "A good amount, that's for me to worry about and not for you."</p><p>Evelynn let out a disguised cough and looked down at her nails, still avoiding the gaze of Akali.</p><p>"How much is this car," Evelynn stated flatly, but overly audible, "I'm sure it's not that expensive. Maybe forty, fifty thousand USD?"</p><p>
  <em>Forty, Evelynn, what...? What is she doing?</em>
</p><p>Not to her surprise, Akali knew how the man was going to react. As if the man had heard the funniest joke of the decade, his laughter bellowed off the walls of the dealership. All eyes in the showroom were redirected towards the trio. Although there were no other guests present, all of the man's colleagues were now refocused onto them.</p><p>Talon wiped a tear away and began again, "Forty, a good one. This is the Black Badge Wraith. Try four hundred and twenty thousand dollars for the MSRP, without taxes and our dealer service markup. Maybe if you keep working your job at the mall, you could afford this in about fifty-"</p><p>"I'll take it." Evelynn smiled pleasantly. The smile was as pleasant as that of a doll's that is sitting in the middle of the hall at night, holding a knife. She made eye contact with the man and didn't break it apart. Talon's smile and laughter slowly died down and the piercing glare Evelynn had begun to take effect. Talon's confidence and boisterous facade was disappearing as rapidly as he had appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>"Y-you, what?" Talon asked, incredulously.</p><p>"I'll take this. That Phantom. And the Dawn from back there," Evelynn turned her around, glancing across the showfloor, "And just for good measures, throw in that Bentley Continental GT. I've been meaning to expand my garage with something classy. My girlfriend hates flashy, yeah?"</p><p>The diva was speaking at a rate of a million and one words per minute, clearly with an intent to cut deep and straight into the salesman.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, god, Evelynn, you're recklessly spending your cash now. This is going to hit a couple million dollars easy. Please, you're going to tear this man apart AND your wallet. But screw him, he's an asshole, go get him.</em>
</p><p>Talon laughed hesitantly, rolling his eyes, "You know, even if you do pass the credit check, our inte-"</p><p>His demeanor and false bravado was still there. Akali heard the subtle deep exhale from Evelynn's nose and knew she was about to crush the man's final defense or layer of "face". If this man wasn't going to save face, he's going to crash and burn with whatever dignity he had left. Akali knew it was over for the poor soul. She felt no remorse whatsoever.</p><p>
  <em>Hold on, let me commemorate this moment. I'm going to take a selfie with Evelynn and this poor dude. The day where Evelynn took the soul of a such an asshole.</em>
</p><p>"I'm paying cash," Evelynn grinned and looked over at the "knight's roundtable", "Leona, could you begin arrangement?"</p><p>"Right away, Miss," Leona winked back, clearly already understanding what was going on, "Do you have any personal requests for said vehicles?"</p><p>"I'll be fine for now," Evelynn beamed, pleased with the woman's response, "But let's make sure you managed to upsell the cars here by, say... an extra 15%? You deserve nothing short of a healthy commission."</p><p>Leona stopped and looked back at Evelynn, incredulously, "Are you positive? With those markup? 15% is a lot and I did not assist you and your-."</p><p>"Certainly, you were more than helpful. And also, Leona, please keep your line open for a potential promotion call. I'll put in a good word with the owner here. There's an opening for a seniors sales manager position soon."</p><p>"O-of course, miss," Leona let out a startled chuckle-like noise and nodded with wide eyes, shocked at the rapid progression of what was happening.</p><p>"I'll begin with the paperwork this instance. Whenever you're ready, I'll be near the back."</p><p>Talon was no longer smiling or talking. In fact, the man was slowly backing up as he realized the grim mistake he made for assuming someone's appearance and worth. Akali and Evelynn didn't look a bit affluent at the moment, sure. Akali wore simple sweats and athletic clothes because she didn't believe she was going anywhere special. Evelynn did look a bit nice with her designer brands, but in the end of the day, she was wearing streetwear. Despite the loud and aggressive bravado the man put up moments ago, he was shrinking away like a bookworm, realizing he fucked up.</p><p>Akali lifted her phone up and pulled Evelynn's arm and her body into the frame, still making sure the man who was walking away slowly was still in the frame. The diva posed with a peace sign and sly grin.</p><p>"Say <em>cheese.</em>" Akali cheerfully exclaimed, fully knowing the man could hear her.</p><p><em>Click</em>.</p><p>As Akali was happily looking back at the photo taken and analyzing the finer details of the man's anguish, she heard Evelynn's voice in the distance speaking. She lifted her head, figuring she would see her speaking to Leona to organize the final parts of the deal, but instead it was her leaning over and whispering rapidly at the already beaten down man.</p><p>Although Akali couldn't decipher the words exchanged between Evelynn and the man, the man's expression said more than enough. The man's face was frozen with terror and tears were brimming on his face, threatening to fall down. The man appeared as if he knew his life's work was already been undone, but whatever Evelynn said, it was enough to send him over the edge.</p><p>Akali was never one for aggression or revenge. It was a core part of her to take the higher ground and leave things as is, despite how sour and foul it might be. Revenge was a fool's game and she knew there was nothing to gain from it. But this gentleman, disrespecting both her and Evelynn? Maybe just this once, it was okay to be a little mean. To teach him a lesson to ensure no one else gets mistreated.</p><p>Evelynn saw Akali and met her gaze and gave her the sweetest "OK" sign with her fingers and a wholesome wink.</p><p>Akali nodded and returned with a thumbs up, but turned around to conceal a frown that began scowling across her face unconsciously.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>For making my brain stupid. Minus twenty. For making me think weirdly. Minus fifty. And for making me not be able to talk and act straight. Minus one thousand.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Akali closed her eyes and shook her head, knowing full well what her brain was going to think next.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>For making me feel "excited". Plus ten. For looking and being pretty suave. Plus fifty. For defending both of us and making that loser cry, hehe. Plus a hundred. For holding my arm in public though. Minus a million. And for making me want to fall in love again, maybe. Minus a kajillion.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cleaning House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LMFAO, 3 months BABYYYY.<br/>Soz, got classes and got pretty much bodied by them. Not bodied bodied, but bodied by workload. With the semester coming to a close, I’ll have a lot more time. Plus this was the last of my “hard” semesters, so we vibin.</p><p>I tried something new and am quite unsure of how it turned out. Might be my weaker link, since it’s been a minute, but here it is. A chapter  to build on Kai’Sa’s backstory more than the usual BS. I figured it’ll be a stepping stone to build up on the relationship between her own family and her new family, as well. It's shorter than the usual chapters, but it's more of a little set up and an update that I'm still breathing. :)</p><p>Thanks for sticking through and all. I hope you guys enough. Much love and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Father</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 16:41</span><br/>
<span class="text">We need to talk.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Is something wrong</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yes. I'm on my way home. We'll talk then.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">We can talk now, dad</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Dad?</span>
  </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
      <span class="header">K/DA &gt; Pentakill</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 16:41</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Sigh</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Eve, can you please move your cars back into the garage afterwards</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">no can do</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Akali, i love you but please</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Clean up the table when you're the last one</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yes, yes, my bad.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">PLEASE someone</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You all live rent free at my house and you can't carry your own weight?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">(─‿‿─)♡</span><br/>
<span class="breply">DON'T start</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You're the worse offender yet</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah nah</span><br/>
<span class="text">I thought of this idea</span><br/>
<span class="text">And fixed your daddy issue</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelame</span><br/>
<span class="text">i scouted you</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">I love you and don't bully you. ^-^v</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You didn't FIX shit</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ooooooh</span><br/>
<span class="text">Someones on their shark week</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">A</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">lmfao what</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Please. Just clean your rooms and pick up after yourself</span><br/>
<span class="breply">At least for today, maybe</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Evelynn</span><br/>
<span class="text">you good?</span><br/>
<span class="text">no malice, but like, for real, you good?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Deejay Akalay</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, are you okay?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yeah looool</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Just bothered by the uncleanliness is all :P</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ahretard</span><br/>
<span class="text">:)</span>
    </p></div></div><hr/><p>
  <em>"Kai'Sa, stop. Do that again, from the beginning." a disgruntled voice coldy pierced the warm orchestral arrangement that echoed the hall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As commanded, the dancer lowered her feet back flat on the ground. The distaste and disappointment laced itself on his words didn't bother her. Not as much as it used to, at least.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai'Sa obliged the man's demands and positioned herself to redo the routine from the start. She felt the aching pain on the tips of her toes, but that didn't concern her anymore. Years and years of practice made her mostly numb to the pain, but she allowed herself to indulge in the sensation as a way to remind herself that there was progress of some sort being made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The raven-haired teen waited for the cue of the strings before she began to take her first step. With a quick and precise twirl, she followed through with the movements burnt into her mind with as much care and grace she can. The muted thuds of her feet colliding with the maple wood floor panelings, complimented by the violas, gave the girl a sense of safety. A sense of familiarity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she progressed to the last few movements to end the routine, the same voice sliced through again - with the same displeased tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Again," Kassadin stated, "From the top."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Although numb to emotions, Kai'Sa felt her heart fall deeper into her chest. Not because of the disappointment in her father's voice, but because she was tired. Tired from practicing for the past ten hours. Only stopping to use the restroom and to have a quick meal. She just wanted to go home and sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the ballet dancer looked up, immediately scorching knives thrusted into her forehead, causing a wave of annoyance to radiate through her head. The man who so casually critiques her wasn't even giving her any attention. He was tapping away on his phone, turned away from the girl who was standing in the center of the dance hall. Instinctively, the noirette bit into her bottom lips to stop her cold logical and calculated words from blindly flying out.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The audacity to speak so negatively without...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She clenched her fist and began to walk her way back to where her starting position was. The metallic tinge of iron rang through her tongue as she continued to bite down. As she made her way past the music player next to the man, she heard a soft whisper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Incompetence, we're getting nowhere."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai'Sa stopped in her tracks and forcefully turned her head towards the man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you say?" Kai'Sa spat out as she glared daggers into his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kassadin turned to meet his gaze, unfazed and matching the girl's energy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're not making progress. Your routine is not impressive, let alone it leaving a memorable statement for the judges."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man didn't stutter nor did he slur any of his words. Instead, it was as if he held onto those sentences, desperately wanting to say it aloud but had unwilling suppressed them for far too long. The anger and "honesty" within those words were clearly visible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The noirette took a step back at the forwardness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"D-don't speak of me like that. I'm doing my bes-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you," Kassadin seethed as he closed the distance towards the petite dancer, "Because from my perspective, I see nothing but a novice dancer who won a few awards for being lucky."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai'Sa felt herself choke, as she reactively tried her best to form something to retort what the man said, but to no avail. The man in front of her was staring intently into her eyes with such ferocity that it was as if the man dared to her challenge him. As she closed her eyes to block out the unsightly view and to recenter herself, the sides of lips tugged downwards as she finally formulated a response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knew the normal response to such a statement would be one of defensiveness or aggression, yet the dancer did not feel particularly one way. The annoyance she felt earlier vanished, leaving her to feel like a blank canvas - entirely empty. Instead of trying to formulate a sensation to label her thoughts, she just spoke her thoughts out unfiltered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You weren't like this before, dad." she gently uttered, eyes still closed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's father. And why do you still chase this silly dream of yours?" Kassadin frowned, tapping his leather shoes against the wooden floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean “why”?” Kai’Sa demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immediately, her calmness and recentering routines moments ago went right out the door. The dancer gritted her teeth and met the man’s gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kassadin scoffed bitterly, “She’s dead. What’s the point of continuing...?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite the bluntness of his words, Kai’Sa could hear the tone of his voice roll the last part of that question in his mind, as if he was questioning himself too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On reflex, Kai’Sa began opening her mouth to counteract the words she dreaded to be reminded of. She knew that was the fastest way to stop her mind from being transported to the past and to stop ruminations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And? That doesn’t mean I should stop chasing what I want to do,” Kai’Sa spat out, “That doesn’t mean I can’t carry on what I love doing. What she wants-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen. This ends here NOW, Kai’Sa. Your mother died because of you. If you so very much have even a shred of respect and love for me, you will stop this nonsense and free me from this neverending living nightmare.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>W-what? What is he saying. I caused-<b></b></b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You may do what you wish. Keep chasing this dream for all I care. Do what you desire,” Kassadin turned away, “It pains me, but I can no longer be part of this chase. I’ve done all that I can.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For you to be the cause of my wife’s early departure, the least you can do is to free me from your ludicrous desires.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Knock, knock,” a sing-song voice called from behind.</p><p>Kai’Sa gave her head a violent shake and cleared her throat in an attempt to rid herself of any remnants of her abrupt flashback. Although things are drastically different between her father and her now than before, she could never stop the same exact memory from pushing back up onto the surface.</p><p>“Come in,” Kai’Sa croaked, throat still choked up.</p><p>From the corner of her eyes, a wave of golden hair poured into view and plopped onto the bed next to her. There was no one tasteless enough to have such flashy hair within this household other than Ahri. Tasteless, maybe, but still. The look worked well and made the singer look outstandingly pretty and unique.</p><p>“So, like you told me, I needed to clean up,” Ahri chimed gleefully, “Here I am, ready to take out the perishable trash. Get in the bag, Kai.”</p><p>The dancer suppressed the budding snicker from within her chest and did her best to keep a stoic face. To her dismay, her lips betrayed her as she felt the corners rose up on their own. She didn’t want the blonde to know that her joke was a success. Nor did she want her to have the satisfaction of making her laugh.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it. It was a good one though, I guess.</em>
</p><p>“Har har,” she rolled her eyes, “Surprise, surprise, I thought you would’ve been sitting in a bag at the curbside by now.”</p><p>Giggling, Ahri lifted both her hands and flamboyantly framed her face.</p><p>“With these looks, I doubt I can be called trash.”</p><p>Feigning disgust, Kai’Sa reached over and pinched the older girl’s cheeks and narrowed her eyes. Jestfully pulling her cheeks apart, Kai’Sa smirked.</p><p>“Rubbish.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Ahri swatted at her assailant’s arms, “But really, I’m here for a reason.”</p><p>“Perfect, I was about to ask about rent,” Kai’Sa deflected jokingly. A terrible habit she formed to cope with uncomfortable situations. Although Ahri never stated or gave a hint of why she was in her room, Kai’Sa had a dreading feeling and an idea of the reason.</p><p>“Nah, but are you okay?”</p><p>
  <em>+1 for intuition, go me.</em>
</p><p>She cursed silently at her random text outburst within the group chat. She knew that it would’ve been obvious that something was awry, but it was never her intention to have others be concerned or worried. It was more of a stressed-fuel reaction.</p><p>“Hm?” Kai’Sa looked sideways at the blonde, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>The long-haired leader was playfully twirling the string of her hoodie around her finger. From her spot, Kai’Sa can still see the gentle features of the singer’s face. Although her lips were curved upwards into what seems like a content smile, the doe eyes she usually wore were replaced with an absent and darker expression.</p><p>“Y’know, you can’t lie to me,” Ahri quietly stated, “I’m more aware than you give me credit for.”</p><p>Coughing to cover up her uneasiness, the dancer turned to face the speaker. Despite how ditzy, carefree, and laxed Ahri may appear, she did have moments where she appeared semi-capable.</p><p>“Whatever it is that is bothering you, you could tell us directly. Regardless of how weird or dumb you think it is, we’re a family now.”</p><p>Ahri cheekily grinned, “Whether you like it or not.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, eh?” Kai’Sa sneered with a smile.</p><p>Laughing, Ahri reached over and jabbed her index finger into the smiling girl’s cheek. It sent shivers down her spine, causing her whole body to uncontrollably react.</p><p>
  <em>Cold, yuck.</em>
</p><p>“You said I didn’t fix it. Could it be something related to daddy?” Ahri questioned, finger still held up. Through the masked lighthearted exchange, her voice carried a serious undertone. Kai’Sa knew she understood the heaviness and how loaded the question may be, and she’s thankful for the caution Ahri was exercising.</p><p>Sighing, Kai’Sa opened her mouth, “Yeah, but it’s not-“</p><p>With a cutting glance, Ahri’s demanding eyes were enough to silence the dismissal behavior of the dancer.</p><p>“I. I guess, yeah,” Kai’Sa grimaced, “My dad acts as my agent and he micromanages every aspect of my career and life. Although he seems to have my best interests, he is overly strict and doesn’t give me much freedom.”</p><p>Ahri went back to twisting the string around her finger, but it was clear that her attention was solely focused on the troubled purple-haired dancer.</p><p>“Thanks to you, he didn’t figure out we formed our own little group and he even went away momentarily for some “deal”, wink wink.”</p><p>Ahri proudly flashed a peace sign, “It’s what I do, yo.”</p><p>“Nevertheless, he was bound to find out. Which I think he did. Since he said he wants to speak with me.”</p><p>The blonde tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at her comment. “Yeah, and?”</p><p>“I’m just a little uncomfortable around him.”</p><p>It was partially true. She still felt immensely out of place with him. She never felt the same ever since her father told her to leave him out of her ambitions. Yet nowadays, they appeared and acted as if they were the closest parent-child duo ever.</p><p>“D-did. He, um,” Ahri shuffled awkwardly, “Do something weir-“</p><p>“N-NO,” Kai’Sa stammered, “Heavens, no, jesus. Ahri, my days. But like. He did say some really bad stuff way back when. And things became different.”</p><p>Ever since that faithful and memorable day, her father stopped talking to her. Stopped acknowledging her. The two lived together in the same house, yet Kai’Sa never saw him. In fact, each time she tried to reach out, whether through calling or leaving a note, it was met with zero response. The only “interaction” she had with him was that he ate the dinner Kai’Sa cooked and when he wired her bank account money. Other than that, she was left to her own devices.</p><p>The excuse she gave herself was that he worked late and came home well past midnight. That he was too tired to talk. That he didn’t have time for her and needed to rest.</p><p>Initially, she felt abandoned. The pain and loneliness crippled her desire to do anything. She stopped taking care of herself. She wouldn’t eat meals for days on ends and skipped showering. She even skipped school and dance practice until the point where her instructors and teachers were personally knocking at her door. Not only did she lose her mother, but also her father within the short timespan. What really was the point of continuing.</p><p>“He, er. He kind of didn’t get involved with me at all after our mother’s death. He just left me to do my own thing.”</p><p>“Hol’up, hol’up, hol’up,” the blonde frowned, “But he’s your manager now, what…?”</p><p>Kai’Sa let out a soft chuckle weaved with hesitation, “Yeah, something like that. We used to be really close when my mother was still alive.</p><p>Let’s just say… There was a period of time where I started working towards my goals again seriously. I won a few awards and then he came back and started acting as if nothing had happened.”</p><p>Baring her teeth and giving her best eye smile to mask the rising sensation of tears, she continued.</p><p>“I let him back in and we’re here now. That was a few years back, but at least we’re back to normal. We’re normal again. So he babies me and keeps things tightly wound.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Ahri nodded solemnly, face still shrouded in mystery.</p><p>It was near impossible to read what she was thinking. Kai’Sa desperately searched for a reaction of some sort, unsure of what to make of the leader’s response.</p><p>
  <em>Was she unconvinced? Unamused? Bored…?</em>
</p><p>Silence danced between the pair as the two sat in silence. Even though she was sitting in her own room, in her own home, Kai’Sa felt as if she was forced into the center stage of a performance that she had never practiced for. The daggers and heat seared through her back, forcing needles into her skin. The dancer rapidly swallowed over and over again to make sure she her voice didn’t given up the ruse.</p><p>“And you’re okay with that?” Ahri finally broke the silence. For the first time throughout the whole conversation, the slim golden-haired singer looked directly into Kai’Sa’s eyes and held the stare.</p><p>“Y-yes. I’ll just miss this freedom, haha.” Kai’Sa stammered and nervously chuckled, looking away from the gaze.</p><p>“And is that all?” Ahri questioned, carrying a monotonous, yet calculated, tone.</p><p>Kai’Sa reactively winced, “S-sure.”</p><p>With her affirmative answer, Ahri quietly stood back up and proceeded towards the door. Slicing through the stifling atmosphere, the leader didn’t even look back or seemingly acknowledge what had just taken place.</p><p>
  <em>The… hell? Where was the consoling? The words of comfort? What was that? Say something nice. </em>
  <em>Or at least just pretend to care. </em></p><p><em>Right, Dad?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Really Fox-ing Dumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's finally a look into the dynamic between Sona and Ahri. It was hinted they're closer than they appear to be and I'm finally glad to be able to write about the first look into their relationship. </p><p>I've considered writing some one shots. Just for practice and to kind of give myself a breath of fresh air. But I'll see, if my schedule lets me. :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">S❤️na</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 01:09</span><br/>
<span class="text">good night boo ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc) </span><br/>
<span class="text">sleep well, i love you</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I love you too, lots. ^-^</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Take care and good luck today! Last day of your tour, you got this, babe. 😽❤️</span><br/>
<a href="https://media1.tenor.com/images/51951093fcf03d98b9c4be13b7d72373/tenor.gif"><span class="image9"></span></a><br/>
<span class="breply">Alright, sona</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Wtf is that shit</span><br/>
<span class="text">me kissing you</span><br/>
<span class="text">love me, ya dumdum</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 13:45</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Heyyyyyy baby boo~</span><br/>
<span class="breply">When are you going to be back in KR?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Kinda want to talk to you about some things.</span><br/>
<span class="text">chotto-fucking-matte</span><br/>
<a href="https://media.tenor.com/images/fd6df8ab6c6bd7e28ffd9ba20e1f3146/tenor.gif"><span class="image10"></span></a><br/>
<span class="text">did i do something wrong??? cuz i can fix this</span><br/>
<span class="text">lets talk it over before we do anything rash</span><br/>
<span class="breply">It’s something I’d rather talk about in person, if we can.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">So when will you be back.</span><br/>
<span class="text">tonightttttt 2 AM, your time, what is itttttt</span><br/>
<span class="text">ahri is using grammar, but NO emojissss</span><br/>
<span class="text">what do i doooooo ;A; what did i doooo</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Good question, what did you do.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I’ll meet you at the usual terminal.</span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b> 13:48</span> <span class="text">what did i doooooooooo though T-T</span><br/>
<span class="text">ahri boo</span><br/>
<span class="text">ahri?</span><br/>
<span class="text">AHRIIIIIII</span></p>
</div><hr/><p>“Still the same old, I assume, Gal’?”</p><p>Standing next to Ahri was a towering figure that made her look like a pipsqueak mouse next to a lion. Not only was the well-dressed man bulky in size, but he was also clearly cut and defined in his muscle mass. The perfect picturesque photo of a bodyguard. It made him look as if he was a statue, watching vigilantly for any movements. Although the gentleman was in a suit that most likely costs in the thousands range, he didn’t seem like he would hesitate to bash someone in at a moment’s notice.</p><p>“Always,” Galio bellowed with a laugh, causing the umbrella to shake violently, “And you, Miss Ahri? I’ve seen that video you girls made. Congratulations.”</p><p>Snickering, Ahri lightly punched the bodyguard on his shoulder, only to be met with a stiff rock solid , “Still the same, but you know how it goes. If I don’t do my part, our dear little Sona would go broke trying to feed us.”</p><p>Galio shook his head, mustering a laugh, “Perhaps you’re right. You look fantastic tonight, I’m sure Miss Buvelle would find it lovely.</p><p>Looking down at herself, she admired her handiwork. She specifically chose her outfit for her tonight, even though it was a bit rushed and last minute. Donning her lover’s favorite beige turtleneck sweater, Ahri unconsciously adjusted the polo neck. It was a simplistic one they both picked up while shopping at a thrift, a past time the two enjoyed. Pairing perfectly with the turtleneck was one of her favorite trench coats from Burberry. The tanned gabardine trench wrapped snuggly around her waist, giving her an exuding aura of sophistication - a look she secretly takes pleasure in and hides away from others quite often. Topping off her attire, her boots were a basic black pair from Doc Martens and her pants? A minimalistic black skintight jeans she stole from Sona's closet.</p><p>"She better. And flattery gets you nowhere, Gal the Pal," Ahri teased, wagging her finger at the man. The gesture promptly earned her a grunt in response, cutting the pseudo-conversation short. To outsiders, it may seem as if something rude was exchanged, but to the long acquainted pair, it was their way of saying "goodbye". Usually, this was a good enough time to leave each other to their own solitude before things may get hectic once the band arrives.</p><p>
  <em>A calm before the storm, if you will.</em>
</p><p>As the rain continued to patter down methodically on top of the umbrella, Ahri took in the view around her. Nothing much has changed at the Incheon International Airport since she last visited. Ever since the mute musician debuted as part of Pentakill and as a DJ, Sona had been traversting around the world to numerous tours and exhibition shows, either alone or with her band members. Each time she came back, when time permits, Ahri would wait for the girl at the arrivals. The only thing that really was different this time around was the eerie silence. Typically, fans would surround the entrances of the terminal, forcing Galio and the band's entourage to be maintaining a perimeter, but this time, it was deserted.</p><p>
  <em>02:15. Makes sense. Nobody with enough common sense would trek out here, especially in this weather.</em>
</p><p>"-We'll meet up again next week on Monday, same time. Good work, people, enjoy your mini-vacation."</p><p>Ahri snapped her eyes back towards the sliding glass door and watched a crowd rapidly flood out. Ahri giggled to herself as it reminded her of kids shoving one another as the bell dismissed them from their afternoon classes. Perhaps this was how her band and their own entourage looked whenever they leave a venue? Ahri traced the sea of individuals. Groupees, managers, security guards, and technicians were all doing their own things, carrying their own belongings, yet one thing was missing. The band themselves.</p><p>"AHRI, THERE YOU ARE. SAVE US."</p><p>Twisting her head, a tall half-swept blonde was dramatically stomping her towards the singer. Despite the black face mask she wore, Ahri was still easily identified by the lady even from a distance. Reflexively, Ahri brought a finger to her masked lips.</p><p>
  <em>Kayle. We're in public, please keep it lowkey and not shout our names aloud.</em>
</p><p>Apologetically, the fellow blonde singer nodded understandingly, even without a verbal exchange. She lowered her voice as she closed the distance and looked back towards the swarm of individuals. "Your girl, she's been making all kinds of faces and noises since last night and through our entire ride back, yet she won't tell us what's up. I'm losing my mind."</p><p>Grinning through her mask, Ahri played her ignorance act, one that she mastered over several years. "Hm, she didn't mention anything bothering her. I'll take care of her, Kayle. Don't worry your pretty little head. And great work on your tour, welcome home."</p><p>"Thanks, and right back at you, Miss KDA," Kayle yawned, "I'm tired and jet lagged out of my mind. Can't function at the moment. Fix Sona for us, please? And catch up with you all sometime soon?"</p><p>Ahri flashed a thumbs up and nodded, "Yeah, def, def. I'll text you when we free. I'm sure you'll love the new girls, they're gems of their own."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Kayle dismissed, walking past to the awaiting blacked out van behind the pair, "As long as they're not like you and Eve, they're good on my books. Oh, and heads up, she's free from Mordie's grasp."</p><p>
  <em>Hm? Rick and Morty...?</em>
</p><p>A crimson flash blazed between the two singers and before Ahri could brace her body or even question Kayle of her vague warning, she was already pinned onto the wet cement floor.</p><p>
  <em>What the flying fuck, my trench.</em>
</p><p>Ahri lifted her head and saw a familiar face staring back at her. Despite the trembling lips and quaking body, Ahri couldn't mistake this person to be anyone other than the idiot she fell for aeons ago. Gazing back into her very soul were two sapphire gems glistening back, stirring Ahri's innate desire to protect and shield the treasure she loved. The red contacts that the musician wore for shows weren't present, which caused such a contradictory sight for Ahri. With her full show get up, Sona looks like she would be someone to dominate and crush her rivals, yet with her natural azure eyes, she looks like an innocent, helpless, and precious child. Naturally, Ahri began beaming as she took in the view of the adorable girl's face. A view she can never get enough of.</p><p>
  <em>Sona, geez. What a flip. Get yourself someone who can swap between "I'll make sure we're back home by 10, ma'am" and "Your daughter calls me mommy too".</em>
</p><p>The redhead lifted herself and hovered over the girl. Immediately, her hands frantically began signaling at a ridiculous speed that can be best described as if she was trying to capture an evasive and invisible hummingbird with her hands. In spite of all those years of learning sign language, Ahri could not decipher that bundle of mess that she was just presented with. The fear and desperation in the hopeless muscian's eyes were over pouring. Ahri bit her lips, not only in an attempt to suppress her laughter, but also to prevent herself from giving up the ultimate plan to tease her girlfriend. This was no place to be teasing her nor is this a place to do anything this overly dramatic and intimate.</p><p>While Pentakill and some of their close entourage members may know that the two were in a relationship, dating while being idols is a big no-no across the industry. Let alone it being two girls. Even then, Pentakill knowing about the two's relationship was an accident due to a slip up caused by Sona. No one else on this planet knows how intimate the two were, not even the pair's closest friend, Evelynn. In the off chance a random paparazzi saw and took a photo now, despite how far fetched and extreme the situation may appear, it still has the potential to cause the couples' careers to spiral downhill.</p><p>"Alright, you Naruto loving weeb, no more jutsus," Ahri picked herself up and grasped the redhead by her wrist, eager to leave, "Hey, Gally, I'm borrowing Miss Sona for the evening, alrighty?"</p><p>Galio raised an eyebrow and glanced quickly at the redhead that was being dragged along by the blonde. "Miss Buvelle?"</p><p>Ahri didn't need to look back to confirm that the redhead approved the action. All the times that Sona had came back to South Korea, Ahri was the one who lead her away, despite Galio being the one who was assigned to protect and watch over her. Even despite all the times Galio was not needed, Ahri knew that it was his job. If for some odd reason Sona did not want to follow along with Ahri, Galio would easily have seperate the two girls and prevent the kidnapping.</p><p>"In, in," Ahri beckoned towards the vehicle parked nearby, "Complements of Evelynn, our dear friend."</p><p>Ahri watched Sona's eye grow narrow with suspicion. The unspoken rule between the best friend trio was that Evelynn valued her cars more than most people's lives. Thus, borrowing her cars were a no-go zone and it usually did not need to be said. Yet, here it is. A pristine Mercedes AMG GT-R, wrapped in pearlescent purple. Accenting the front and side fenders were gloss black highlights, giving the car an even meaner appearance - perfectly fitting for the diva that usually sits behind the wheels. Ahri made her way to the driver's side and rested her elbow against the wet carbon roof. Sona was stood paralyzed, watching the car as if it was a predator, ready to swallow her up.</p><p>"Come on, get in, my coat is getting wet because of you," Ahri pouted, "Well, getting more wet than it already was, thanks to you."</p><p>Sona frowned and cautiously signed towards the blonde. <em>Sorry. </em><em>Does Evelynn know about us? Is this what this is about? Is this why Evelynn gave you permission to drive her car? As a message that she hates me and she likes you more? Because you told her and maybe it's because I slipped up aga-</em></p><p>Before the redhead could finish her "sentence", Ahri opened the driver's door and got in. Allowing an sorrow-filled sigh to escape, she rested her head against the alcantara steering wheel. What first started out as a miscommunication via text and was supposedly "light-hearted fun" quickly devolved into putting her lover through serious stages of anxiety and overthinking. It was delightful seeing the redhead be bothered, but at the same time, this wasn't like their other moments of "controlled and receptive pain". Sona was clearly disturbed and Ahri wasn't used to being this mean. She was used to playful teasing, but it was never malicious to the point of making someone feel awful.</p><p>
  <em>If there's a god, please forgive me for I've committed the greatest sin against one of your angels. I hate myself and I will promise that I will make it all up to her by the end of tonight. So please don't smit-</em>
</p><p>As the passenger door of the coupe opened up, Ahri sat up straight and did her best to appear as nonchalant as possible. Sona slid into the black race seat without a single noise. Ahri noted how quickly the musician had entered, but she remember how her luggage was left with Galio. It made sense since most of her essential belongings were already with Ahri anyways. Even though it was convenient, Ahri couldn't help but feel that it was somehow more depressing. As if Sona didn't care for her luggage and urgently wanted to figure out what was going on between the two.</p><p>
  <em>Ah ha ha, fuck me.</em>
</p><p>Ahri nervously clicked on the red start button, bringing the engine to life with a deep roar. The ambient growl sliced the dreaded atmosphere with some sort of noise. As a habit, the two didn't talk much during car rides when one of them were driving, due to the mute musician's handicap. Occasionally, Sona circumvents this by using a text-to-voice app when Ahri drives. Other times, Ahri puts on a solo concert for the other girl.</p><p>
  <em>This was surely one of those moments she would use the app, given the circumstances of how stressed she was, right?</em>
</p><p>Ahri mentally slapped herself as she couldn't have been farther from the truth. The girls sat in silence as the car traveled through the freeway back towards the direction of Seoul. The radio added to the engine drone to ease the quietness, but even with the added "atmospheric" noises, Ahri could hear the other girl's sniffles.</p><p>
  <em>Is she. Is she crying. Naaaaaah, has to be the chill from the rain. Right. Right? Right. Or...</em>
</p><p>The blonde was stricken with panic, desperately trying to steal glances at the girl sitting next to her. Unfortunately, Ahri was also doing her best to maintain safe driving practices. While the roads and freeway were mostly empty at this time of the night, the looming threat of scratching Evelynn's car was enough to anchor Ahri into looking forward.</p>
<hr/><p>"Your cup of espresso, da-" the waitress paused and swapped glances between the two girls.</p><p>
  <em>Don't say anything, don't say anything. You don't know us.</em>
</p><p>The waitress smirked and resumed, "And your cup of macchiato, sweetie. Enjoy your night, darlings."</p><p>
  <em>Thank you...? What do you mean enjoy our night.</em>
</p><p>Annoyed and unsure of what to interpret from the waitress's comment, Ahri sighed as she reached for the espresso. It was a little past three in the morning, but to be honest, she didn't have the intention of getting any sleep tonight anyways. She wanted to spend time with her lover and catch up. Stopping by at this twenty four hour cafe was part of the routine on their first night back.</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps the waitress just thought it was funny how we sat in a booth side-by-side instead of across from one another? </em>
</p><p>Ahri glanced over to her right and watched the redhead slowly mix her drink. Carefully swirling the milk and coffee, Sona cracked a half-smile as the perfect light brown blend of colors formed. As quickly as the smile had formed, it vanished as soon as Sona noticed Ahri's stare was at her.</p><p>Filled with remorse, Ahri looked out the window to her left. As far as her eyes could see, endless darkness washed over everything.  The only things visible were the flamboyant Mercedes, the other patrons' cars, and... Sona's reflection staring directly at her. The expression the girl wore on her face was best described as dread.</p><p>
  <em>Hehe, cutie. </em>
</p><p>Ahri took her phone out and raised her eyebrow at the mute. The redhead nodded and mimicked the singer by sliding her phone out from her overcoat pocket. There were people around and the two figured that this was this best way of being the most discreet and private when "talking" outside.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">S❤️na</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:22</span><br/>
<span class="text">AHRI WHAT IS IT</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHY ARENT YOU SAYING ANYTHING</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHATS WRONG ;_; I'M SORRY</span><br/>
<span class="text">PLEASE DONT BREAK UP WITH ME FML</span><br/>
<span class="text">WAS IT BECAUSE OF THAT SIVIR</span><br/>
<span class="text">IS SHE PRETTIER THAN ME</span><br/>
<span class="hide">S❤️na is typing...</span><span class="typing-indicator"><span></span><span></span><span></span></span></p>
</div><p> Stealing a glance, Ahri adjusted her gaze to watch the delicate redhead viciously tap away at her precious phone. In contrast to her ferocity-filled and energetic texts, the mute wore a mask of poise and innocence. The white, warm back glow of the screen reflected in the girl's pure eyes, serving only to multiply the angelic-effect that the deepening sanguine blush was already giving off.</p><p>
  <i>Oh, poop.</i>
</p><p>Feeling herself inch closer and closer to the redhead, the blonde resigned herself and allowed her primitive instincts to take over. The "little" prank has reached its point and seeing Sona's anxious state was too much for her weak heart. She can't stand seeing her frenzy over some problem that never existed in the first place. Although they were together just a little less than a month ago, she always felt that any moment apart was more than she bearable. A week, a day, a hour - they were all too long to be seperated from Sona, in her eyes. </p><p>As the girl closed the distance to a mere few centimeters, Ahri took a quick glance around the booths. Most of the other patrons were either too far or too focused on their own things. The baristas and wait staffs were behind the counter, cleaning and most likely relaxing from their downtime. Ahri figured that surely no one would notice if she stole a kiss from the girl next to her.</p><p>With swiftness, using one hand, Ahri pulled her mask down and the other, she tilted Sona's face slightly to the left. As expected, Sona's eyes widened from the unannounced contact as she came face-to-face with the person she was concerned about. The heat radiating from the musician's cheeks were comforting, as it warmed the blonde's frosted hands. Even with the dim ambient lighting casted from the overhead decorations, Ahri could tell that her girlfriend was wearing her "patented" peppermint lip balm from the subtle shimmer.</p><p> Cutting the remaining space, Ahri smoothly pressed her lips against her unguarded target. From her guiding hand, she felt the redhead resist (or perhaps it was a flinch?) momentarily to the sudden intimate "taste testing". Ahri smirked as she heard a hushed gasp. The redhead dropped her shoulders and finally gave in to intertwine with the blonde's provocative actions. </p><p>The cloud-like silken lips of Sona were intoxicatingly alluring, causing the blonde to unconsciously press herself against the redhead. She knew she was pushing into dangerous territories by doing so in public, but the desire and guilt was eating her up. She wanted to let Sona know that these were still her true feelings and more. Yet even with the pushiness of her actions, Sona remained steadfast, pushing back with her own lips and returning the same passion.</p><p>Ignoring the electrifying tingle traveling down her spine, Ahri pressed her luck and sneakily transition from a "gentle" pucker to allowing her tongue to subtly travel along the lips of the redhead, in hopes of maybe Sona permiting entry. Confirming her suspicion, peppermint clung to the singer's taste bud. A flavor she had always loved.</p><p>Instead of feeling the hotness of a returning french, she felt an unusual sensation building up near her thigh.</p><p>"OWWW!" Ahri screeched. She looked down and saw a hand securely pinching the sides of her thighs. Instinctively, she flung her head around to see that a few others around her were staring in her direction, but none seem to pay any special attention. They all went back to their own business shortly.</p><p>Ahri breathed out a sigh of relief before she turned her focus back at the redhead. The precarious singer backed herself deeper into the booth, desperate to relieve herself from the experiencing the same assault twice. Instead of seeing a flustered and grinning Sona that normally shows up after a kiss, the Sona that appeared was frowning and peeved.</p><p>
  <i>Hee hee. Uh oh, I made an oopsies.</i>
</p><p><i>Phone. Now.</i> The assaulter signed before scooching closer to the defenseless girl, leaving no room for escape.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">S❤️na</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 03:22</span><br/>
<span class="text">PLEASE DONT BREAK UP WITH ME FML</span><br/>
<span class="text">WAS IT BECAUSE OF THAT SIVIR</span><br/>
<span class="text">IS SHE PRETTIER THAN ME</span><br/>
<span class="text">ahri.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">hehe</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ahri.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">HEHE  ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶</span><br/>
<span class="text">No. Your puppy eyes aren’t working, so stop looking at me like that and whimpering.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Ah shit sona is using grammar and proper spelling now</span><br/>
<span class="text">You can't do that, it wasn't funny.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I know, babeeeeee.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'm sorry, I thought it was funny at first.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You were so cute.</span><br/>
<span class="text">No.</span><br/>
<span class="text">See, I thought you wanted to not be with me any more. Do you know how I felt?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Thinking that you were sick or tired of me, it hurts a lot.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I know.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I realized how cruel it was midway.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But you big dumdum.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">We've been together for five years and known each other for more.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I love you to death and I would only ever want you.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">My life would never have been the same if I never had met you and you know that.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">The only way we'll ever be seperated is if I died or if you place a restraining order on me.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">And even then, restraining orders are easy to bypass.</span><br/>
<span class="text">...</span><br/>
<span class="text">I was worried sick.</span><br/>
<span class="text">I couldn't sleep last night because I thought you wanted to break up.</span><br/>
<span class="text">The amount of anxiety, fear, and questions that went through my head.</span><br/>
<span class="text">IT WASN'T FUNNY.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'M SORRRRRRRY :c</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I fucked up and I felt really bad the entire time.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But hehe, you looked so cute when you're panicking and it wasn't really my fault.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I mean, you mistook it when I said I wanted to talk to you about something.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">So technically, it was kinda your fault too.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Say that again.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Say. It. I dare you.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I was foolish.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I might've went too far.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I was dumb. And it was my fault and I'm sorry. ;w;</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm so mad at you. I hate you.</span><br/>
<span class="text">God, Ahri. The amount of pain you caused.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I know, babe. I took it too far.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But you're grinning now tho, so it was a pretty gud prank, eh? c;</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm smiling because I know that it wasn't what I thought it was.</span><br/>
<span class="text">I still fucking hate you.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">What if i give you another kissy wissy uwu</span><br/>
<span class="text">ill dropkick you right here, right now</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'll make it up to you, how's that?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Breakfast in bed, back massages by yours truly, and i'll clean your keyboard and dj setup</span><br/>
<span class="text">not enough</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'llllll let you keep my fluffy blanket, the one i always use</span><br/>
<span class="breply">P.S it smells like me c:</span><br/>
<span class="text">keep talking...</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'll even do that tongue thing that you really love c;</span><br/>
<span class="text">...</span><br/>
<span class="text">i get to touch</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Yes, yes c;</span><br/>
<span class="breply">God, I love you. I'm sorry. I love you a whole ton. I'll never do it again.</span><br/>
<span class="text">good ^-^</span><br/>
<span class="text">because im making sure that the next time you do anything remotely close to this</span><br/>
<span class="text">you dead (´｡• ω •｡`)</span><br/>
<span class="text">the only reason why you're still breathing now is because there are witnesses</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I dont doubt it.</span><br/>
<span class="text">what were you so eager to talk to me about anyways?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I needed help with kai :)</span><br/>
<span class="text">...you hopeless idiot</span><br/>
<span class="text">YOU BROUGHT ME TO MY EDGE BECAUSE YOU NEEDED HELP FOR SOMETHING SMALL</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHY DIDNT YOU JUST SAY SO</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You misinterpreted it ╮(￣ω￣;)╭</span><br/>
<span class="breply">And then i thought of how endearing you mustve looked while flipping out</span><br/>
<span class="breply">And wowzers, dont you look super duper kayoot ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh my goddddddddd ahriiiiiiiii</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Ya luv me? (｡&gt;﹏&lt;｡)</span><br/>
<span class="text">I fucking hate you.</span><br/>
<span class="text">your stupid "cutesie" texting style doesnt work on me</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I'm sorryyyyyyyy uwu</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But it was important stufffff. It's something different than the usual stuff.</span><br/>
<span class="text">sighhhhh</span><br/>
<span class="text">youre right, you usually do handle most things by yourself and you rarely consult me</span><br/>
<span class="text">so it must be bothering you a bit then</span><br/>
<span class="text">huh, so the genius ahri, finally stumped?</span><br/>
<span class="text">repeat after me.</span><br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/tExQ9o4.gif"><span class="image11"></span></a><br/>
<span class="breply">Yeayea, funny funny</span><br/>
<span class="breply">But we can solve that in the morning, tonight's about us</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Us time is part of our groove whenever you come back c:</span><br/>
<span class="text">aw, how sweet of you (￢_￢)</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Plus, i missed you a lot and i'm so glad you're finally back.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">WHICH MEANS UNLIMITED HAND HOLDIES AND CUDDLES</span><br/>
<span class="breply">SONAAAAA, I LOVE YOU</span><br/>
<span class="text">I still medium hate you.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Better than fucking hating me ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Or you know what's even betterrrrr</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Hate fuckinggggg c;</span><br/>
<span class="text">I now super fucking hate you again.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">hehe, wanna come through and hate me? (︶▽︶)</span><br/>
<span class="text">nope</span><br/>
<span class="breply">DID MY PASSIONATE KISS DO NOTHING FOR YOU</span><br/>
<span class="text">nada</span><br/>
<span class="breply">WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT HOW</span><br/>
<span class="text">im hungry ;_;</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Did you not eat dinner on the plane?</span><br/>
<span class="text">nope, just ask ahri where my appetite went, she'll know.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">OKAY, TO THE BAR WE GOOOO</span><br/>
<span class="breply">TO FEED MY LOVELY AND ADORABLE GIRLFRIEND</span><br/>
<span class="text">good, compliment me more</span><br/>
<span class="text">hand feed me too</span><br/>
<span class="text">and then i'll consider hating you when we get back home (¬‿¬ )</span><br/>
<span class="breply">GOGOGOGOOGOGO</span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b> 03:40</span>
</p>
</div><hr/><p>Laughing, Ahri waved at Sona to go ahead and wait in the car as she paid for their drinks at the register. While the redhead didn't say anything back verbally, she signed a word that she loved using with Ahri.</p><p>
  <i>Stu-pid.</i>
</p><p>Ahri gleamed as that was the Sona she knew and loved the most. The one who glimmered and glowed whenever she smiled genuinely. The worrisome and apprehensive Sona from before was nowhere to be seen. The way that it should be. Although adorable, Ahri wished that she would never have to see Sona like that ever again.</p><p>"Here you go, darling, your card and your receipt," the waitress gushed, as she slid the wrapped up card towards the singer, "I hope everything was to your liking and I hope to see you two again!"</p><p>"Thanks," Ahri chimed, still too focused on watching now drenched Sona struggle to open the locked car, "Will do, have a great night."</p><p>Ahri hastily shoved the card and receipt in her pocket, still entirely absorbed at the wonder she was witnessing. Although she promised that there would no longer be any more anxiety-inducing pranks, she never did promise that there wouldn't be any more harmless ones.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>